


Personal Attendant

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ashe is a hard top, Breathplay, Choking, Degradation? Kinda sorta not really but, Dirty Talk, Domination, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fortune becomes addicted to Sej through repeated dub-con sex, Freezing Cum, Futa x Female, Futanari, Futanari Ashe, Futanari Sejuani x Sarah Fortune, Girl Penis, If that's not clear enough, Like cold semen? Ashe has ice powers, Master/Slave, Mind Break, NTR elements, Rape/Non-con Elements, Risky Creampie, Rough Sex, Sejuani forcing Sarah into things, Sex, Sexual Addiction, Slavery, Submission, Swearing, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, more characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 55,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Fortune took a gamble trying to fend off Gangplank, and the results were mixed - stranded in the Freljord, sold into slavery, with nothing left to her name and only her first mate for company; worse, she's now owned by the notorious Winter's Claw, and their infamous leader, Sejuani. And, though they're purchased as house slaves, with a body like hers teasing Sejuani day-in and day-out, and with Sejuani being the dominant futanari she is...
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Ashe, Miss Sarah Fortune/Sejuani
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Anon. 
> 
> Fairly rough story, and the rape, non-con, dubcon, and mindbreak is present throughout. It's also very long, with lots of plot between sex scenes.

* * *

Things were not going well for Sarah Fortune. With the resurgence of Gangplank and the other conflicting factions of Bilgewater, she’d been forced on the back foot more than once, in spite of all her wiles. She wasn’t suited for all-out war, and that was something that she found in heaps as the tides of Bilgewater began to shift. It was a hard time, the kind that bred hard people, and her methods became increasingly frantic and decisive as she tried to stem the tide of villainous pirates set against her.

In the end, her plan had been a well-calculated affair with high risk and high reward. The flagships of the enemy fleet chased her significantly faster vessel across the waves, the Dreadway in the lead, and she led them on a merry chase through monster-infested waters and into the mouth of the Great River that went inland. At the center lay a whirlpool of unprecedented size, upon which deadly Myrworms shifted beneath; and it was there that Fortune led her pursuers, each one too focused on her to consider pulling away from the obvious dangers. 

One by one, the deadly and notorious pirate lords and their flagships perished, pulled down by monstrous undersea leviathans and scrabbling Wyrms with hides as tough as plate and teeth like sickles. More found themselves caught in the ebb and flow of the whirlpool, tugged and dashed into sharp rocks or pulled beneath the swirling waters in crunching heaps. Enough remained, even so, to pursue her further, including the Dreadway - a beast of a ship so large that the monsters that assailed it failed to find purchase, though they scored her wooden flesh many, many times.

It was a risk, but it, too, was part of Fortune's plan. All rivers led to one place, or so the old adage said, and all had one King; and so, Fortune struck a bargain with the River King, for safe passage through the mouth of the dastardly whirlpool that she led Gangplank and his ships into. She was the bait, and the River Spirit named Tahm Kench would be there to ferry her away, as per their accord; Gangplank and his fellows would be left to fight against the crushing weight of the whirlpool, and that would be that. 

She didn't know if it worked, for she had driven head-first into the maw of the pool while the others followed. Tahm Kench had kept up his end of the bargain, consuming her ship in a maw the colour of midnight, leaving the rest behind - she almost wished she could see the look of surprise on Gangplank's face when his quarry disappeared, and he struggled against the whirlpool. Unfortunately for Fortune, the terms of Kench's bargain weren't quite so clear, and his price was soon as disastrous for Fortune as if she had been caught in the whirlpool.

The River King, with a grin too smug to be real, spat her out at the mouth of a river far to the north, where the water was frozen and cold, the ruined timbers of ships dotting around her. She was frozen, soaking, and wet, resting on a piece of wooden hull twice her length and width, while the River King rumbled out words that left her cold.

"'Ain't no price too great," It had said, "no thing too small - and I'm always hungry. Your ship, your crew - 'tis quite the feast. I promised you safe passage, and you've received it - the rest is mind, to sate my appetite."

And that was that - Fortune, alone, resting on a slab of wood as it drifted along, her ship and crew eaten - presumably- but the demon she'd bargained with. At first, she only felt shock and outrage, but no amount of kicking or screaming at the sky for Tahm Kench to return helped. She had nothing left to bargain, it seemed, or nothing that it wanted - or maybe she was too far from its domain, she didn't know. That settled into a depressed melancholy soon enough, her anger stewing as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. 

Luckily, she wasn't alone. Five hours in, and she found another soul clinging to a piece of wood - her first mate, his skin the chocolate-brown of the islanders and head unshaven. Whether by chance or design he'd been left aside, and Fortune gratefully pried him off his deteriorating pile of driftwood and onto her more secure section of hull. 

"Did it work?" He asked, looking up at her for reassurance, and Fortune could only swallow thickly. He had always admired and looked up to Fortune, and she was sure he'd harboured some feelings for her - feelings she couldn't return, but were there, all the same.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "Maybe. It should have."

He cast his eyes around, blinking the cold saltwater out of them. "...Did _our_ plan work?"

"...I daresay it hasn't," she said in low tones. "The monster held up its end of the deal, but the cost... We're lost, undone. My ship, my - my crew - gone. I - I can't even fathom the magnitude of -"

“I -” the man bit back his words, setting a tentative hand on Fortune’s shivering shoulder. “Hey, look - we’re still alive. Here, together. That counts for a lot.”

“We have friends,” she said slowly, “that have died. People that have - that I’ve -”

“We all knew the risks,” he said tenderly.

“Not like this,” she forced out, shaking her head. Her red curls were matted down to her beautiful face, her clothes tight and sheer around her buxom frame as the water soaked through. “We’re just as ruined as if we had died there - and people _have -_ ”

“Bargaining with a demon is - well, we knew what might happen.” He was calm, though clearly distraught. He was putting up a front, and trying not to show it. 

“Yeah -”

“The goal was to keep _you_ alive, Captain,” he said firmly. “For _you_ to win against Gangplank. This is a win by that measure.”

“And the cost?”

“Paid for by the people we liberate in Bilgewater.”

She humphed. “That’s far away from here, I think.”

He blinked and looked around once again. “...Where _is_ here? I don’t know these waters.”

“We’re far north, obviously.” She sniffed, rolling her shoulders. “Northern straights, or the Anchor. Somewhere near the Freljord, for certain.”

“...Well, shit,” he breathed, realizing just how _far_ they were from home, and Sarah Fortune sighed. 

* * *

They drifted for many hours still, using wooden planks as paddles to move along, seeking land. Fortune was a skilled Captain in all respects, and she knew many of the stars even here - but orientation was difficult, and the area was foreign. She used the northern stars to align herself, and paddled her way toward land at a slow and steady pace. She didn’t speak much, still working over her foul mood, thinking of how she was going to take revenge on Tahm Kench - and then getting more depressed still when she thought about how that was _exactly_ what Gangplank had done to her.

It wasn’t a fun comparison.

“Captain,” her first mate said sometime later, nudging her waist. “There’s a ship.”

She looked up, quickly finding the shape of a ship against the dusky horizon. Just beyond she saw the distant line of land, maybe another four hours out or so - but it would take them directly past the ship. It wasn’t an issue, but it was impossible to know who or what that ship was, and she’d lived in Bilgewater long enough to know that was a terrible idea.

“We’ll stay low,” she said slowly. “Go around.”

It worked for at least a half-hour, their little slip of wooden hull going unnoticed as the ship moved. Lanterns flashed along its surface, searching the waters with glimmering pools of yellow. It shifted through the drifting wreckage, evidently lured by the debris that was shifting around, probing for whatever ship had caused the mess - they’d find nothing, as Fortune knew, but the ship did not know that. She wasn’t sure if they were looking to help, or if they were being opportunistic, but it wasn’t something she’d chance.

And then, as if fate was laughing at her, a light centered on the two of them - bright, glaring, and focused. It was soon matched by a half-dozen other lights, and the ship quickly came about, the angled prow cutting through the water like a razor. 

“Shit,” her first mate swore, running a hand over his shaven head. “...Maybe they’re a rescue vessel?” 

“Optimistic,” she deadpanned, tossing her makeshift paddle aside as they approached. 

“Could be traders, lookin’ for salvage.”

“Mayhaps.” She scrunched her nose as ropes were tossed over the edge of the ship, and people dotted the rail. “I suppose we’re about to find out.”

Her first mate valiantly went up first, sparing his Captain the indignity of it, but she was climbing the ropes soon enough. The people that helped them onto the ship were very clearly Freljordian - pale of skin, ranging from ice-bitten white to the colour of marble, with hair either flaxen and fair, or dark like pitch. They definitely didn’t look like the most scrupulous sort - they had hard leathers and furs, with arms bare, chests and cleavage flashing, while their skin bore tattoos, from sleeves of black ink to tribal markings in reds and blues. They looked hard-bitten, and when they stared at the two they’d ‘rescued’, more than one grinned.

“Hail,” said their leader, a woman that padded along like a cougar, her body lean and hard. Her arms were bare and lined with muscle, and coated with tattoos like tribal markings that spiralled all the way up and down. Her clothing was a simple loose shirt, as if the severe chill didn’t bother her at all, leaving a swathe of her cleavage bare. Her face was sharp and angled, her hair a platinum-blonde and cut in choppy layers, and her eyes gleamed. “Now, what brings you lot out here, driftin’ around?”

“We’re… lost,” Fortune said hesitantly. “Passenger vessel went down far from here, and we drifted.”

“Hm.” The leader cocked her head, sniffing, eyes trailing Fortune up and down before doing the same as her First Mate. It was a calculated look, and Fortune shifted uneasily. “Any others out there?”

“Not that we’ve seen,” she said carefully. “I think not. The ship was entirely pulled under, all hands lost.” 

“A shame, but one that we’ll find out with our own eyes.” She looked back at Fortune, her gaze razor-focused on her water-logged blouse, which hugged the tremendous curves of her chest and left nothing to the imagination. “And speaking of eyes… you’re quite easy on them, aren’t you?”

Fortune felt her first mate bristle and stiffen beside her, defensive to the last. 

“Some might say that,” she said neutrally. 

“I do. Many would - at least, the many that I deal with would.” She looked off to her first mate, grinning similarly. “You, too - a nice, strapping lad, eh?”

He said nothing, and Fortune merely shifted, already dreading where things were going.

The leader smirked, and then laughed boisterously. “You two will do just _perfectly._ A nice, hot piece of ass to warm a someone at night, and a hard man for hard labour - come, men! Clap ‘em in irons, and bring ‘em down to the hold.”

“No!” Her first mate breathed, and Fortune gulped. “Slavers!”

It was a pointlessly obvious observation, and not one that Sarah felt the need to acknowledge. “Don’t do anything,” she warned instead, keeping her voice low.

“But-”

“This will be much worse otherwise,” she told him, knowing that there was no chance of getting out of their situation. The best they could do so was without harm or bruising, and wait until dry land. 

“Let’s go!” the leader told her crew as they quickly beset the pair of them, hauling Fortune and her first mate over and forcing them down with iron clasps and cuffs at the ready. “We don’t have all night! We’ve gotta search this wreckage properly - after seeing these two, I think we’ve hit the jackpot!”

“What?” The crewman leaning over Fortune teased, his hands not-so-subtly coping a feel of her ass as he bound her. Her first mate tried to shift around with his captors, eyeing the man that accosted Fortune with glaring eyes, but it made no difference. “We don’t get no taste, boss?”

The leader only scoffed, mirth in her voice. “She’s a hot bitch, which means she’ll fetch a _fine_ price. No one touches her - if you bring her value down, I’m sellin’ _you_ to make up for it. And, if she does earn as big as those tits of hers, I’ll treat you all to a brothel.”

The woman grinned a moment later. “Trust me, it’s hard for me, too - I’d sooner take her right now, but money’s money, lads.”

The crew laughed in fits and chuckles, while Fortune flushed with shame - and flushing was all she could manage as she and her friend were hauled off down into the hold, where lines of cages marked out the human cargo kept by the slavers. It took less than ten minutes for them to go from free folk to captured slaves, bound for an auction block, where their bodies and their flesh would garner attention and money - and that was all that was in store for them. 

* * *

The auction block wasn’t a very nice place, all told. Like the ones in Bilgewater, or any of the islands she’d been to before, it was a crude place, with wooden stands for selling human cargo, and display stands for them to be ogled. It was a fair bit larger, though, and far less seedy than she expected; it was more like a spring festival in set-up, rather than some back alley event. Slavery was common in many parts of the Freljord still, usually consisting of post-battle captives and the like; there were too few people living in the harsh tundra to do everything at once, and people were needed, to the point of capture.

That didn’t make it any better, for certain. Fortune was forced to watch the long trails of people as they walked around, trading and bartering weapons and foodstuffs just as often as they did with people - casual and cool, just a way of life. All of the Freljordians were hard-bitten and tough-looking; they weren’t in the cultured and structured west, where Ashe ruled, but the wild east, where strength and power held claim. Each of them were warriors and raiders first, and it certainly showed in the strength of their arm and the lines of their bodies. 

They stared as Fortune and the others were marched along the stall-lined passages and across areas dotted with the tents of many clans, all under the tall banners of the Winter’s Claw which fluttered above. There were many tribes in the Freljord, and here, they were all under the yoke of the Winter’s Claw. Fortune knew little of the conflict in the winterland, but she knew that the Claw had them all under their heel, each one brought down through war - just another way of life for them, and as a result, many tribes were merged into theirs. There were less of the small clans each year, yet still they had gathered here to trade and auction goods.

Fortune and her first mate were set on an auction block in a central square, clearly a position of prominence, where only a few other slaver-crews were granted access to. Whoever had captured her had sway, it seemed, and she put her best stock on display - Fortune, her crewmate, and five others, with the rest of her slaves moved to other areas to be auctioned off more conventionally. True to their word, they didn’t touch them - not really, at least, but they certainly copped a feel of her now and again. Her first mate bristled on each occasion, but he’d earned himself a punch in the gut last time he tried to intervene on her behalf - much to her consternation - so he’d stopped.

They didn’t even touch her clothing - but then, they didn’t have to, what with her low-slung leather pants that looked as if they’d been painted on her legs, a blouse that was two sizes too small, and a bunched up little corset-like brassiere that was entirely for show. She was already dressed like she was selling her body off, and they only needed to nudge her into position and let people take note of the hot piece of ass they had to sell. People certainly did take notice, and more than once they went up to Fortune’s captor as if to bargain - but nothing came of it, either the price too low, or they weren’t the whales they were hoping to land.

“This is an indignity,” her first mate murmured to her, watching the milling people pore over the sea of flesh on sale and pick out the ones they found most choice. “We shouldn’t… _you_ shouldn’t…”

“You’re sweet,” she told him gently, “but there’s nothing we can do, yet. We can only bide our time, and look for the right opportunity. We’ve been in binds before, and _you’ve_ been almost captured twice; I’ll think of something.”

“But they’re selling your body, Captain!”

“Sure, sure,” she said dismissively. “I know how I look and I know what I’ve got. Right now, it’s the only advantage I have, too, so let me work this out.”

_After all,_ she thought, _it’s not the first time my body has gotten me out of a bind._

They stood there, awkward and embarrassed, but Fortune kept her chin cocked up high to present a good face - both to those around her, and to her first mate, to keep his spirits up. Lesser slaves came and went, traded off for coins, for crates of goods, or even for weapons - whatever the slavers had need of. The main area, though, was mostly untouched, at first. Fortune didn’t understand why until the Winter’s Claw came marching in, reavers leading the way with axes slung over shoulders, parting the crowds like they were separating the sea. 

“The party doesn’t start until the boss shows up,” Fortune murmured to her first mate, her nose scrunching. While the Winter’s Claw didn’t technically rule them, what they said went, and each one had no say against them, and that was increasingly clear as they moved along and people deferred to them instantaneously. 

The auction block came alight as slave-traders boisterously proclaimed their wares to the wealthy clan, vying for the attention of its members. Soon the flesh trade went on in earnest, with the Winter’s Claw taking the best pickings of the slaves, their members given preferential treatment - both for their position, and their deeper pockets. It was clear that it wasn’t just for the sake of the clan, though, as many began to buy people just for their own reasons, but the slave traders hardly cared. 

“Shit,” her first mate swore suddenly, shifting in his iron bindings. “That’s - that’s _her._ ”

It wasn’t hard for Fortune to figure out who he was talking about - she only had to look for the biggest, tallest, and strongest woman around, and the one that everyone shifted away from like they were afraid. The infamous Sejuani swaggered through the crowd of her men, her gait that of a well-tuned warrior. She was unmistakable in her appearance: platinum-blonde hair cut short, her height easily clearing six feet, and her body rippling with muscle, and her skin lined with faded scars. 

She was dressed down, her picturesque armour gone and a simple vest in its place, but that didn’t make her any less intimidating. Her shoulders were broad, her arms powerful, more than a match for any of the men she was surrounded by. She wasn’t quite a giant, but compared to the women that Fortune knew, Sejuani was like a Demacian marble bust of chiseled muscle and stern, severe features, above and beyond any female she’d ever seen. 

The Chieftain of the Winter’s Claw moved around like she owned the place, her tribe sweeping out around her as they filled the market-like area. Fortune just shifted and stared at her from her position atop the auction block, tuning out the words of her captors as they began to pitch their flesh-wares to the Winter’s Claw. Apparently they sold people to them directly, which was why their auctions were delayed - and now they could start in earnest, it seemed. Fortune didn’t care, but she followed Sejuani with trepidation, feeling herself - for once- get nervous, though she couldn’t place why.

Slaves off of Fortune’s block began to be pulled off and replaced as Winter’s Claw members purchased them, and the rough tribesmen clamoured. She was eyed by many of them, and they threw out offers that pleased the slavers - but the price kept moving, rising, and no one purchased her yet. It wasn’t hard for them to sell MF to the crowd - she was gorgeous and buxom in all the right ways, and all of them - men, women, and futa - wanted her once they saw what she was packing. She was one of the most sought-after girls there, along with a fair-haired Demacian maiden pulled from some raid, and a couple of Avarosan nobles with silvery hair, all of them soon being sold off for ludicrous prices.

The auctions were still going on as Sejuani passed from block after block, briefly exchanging words with the slave-traders as her eye gazed over the bounty of flesh. Soon enough she passed over to Fortune’s area, and the raider that had captured her moved along to exchange words with the famed Chieftain of the Winter’s Claw. The broad female was soon stepping up toward the block, standing in front of her warriors and staring at Fortune with piercing, ice-blue eyes that seemed to stare _through_ her. They scanned up and down as if she were stripping Fortune with her gaze, and a huff rose to her lips.

“This is the one you were talking about?” Sejuani asked the leader of the slavers, and the woman nodded her head rapidly. 

“Yes. She’s one of the finest women we’ve caught this year - a real bounty on this one.” She nervously licked her lips. “If you’re interested, that is.”

Sejuani huffed, staring critically at Fortune. The bounty hunter only shifted slightly, keeping her gaze averted and chin up, using the height of the block to her advantage. “She _is_ attractive - very much so. But I need servants, not more bedwarmers.”

“A-ah,” the trader stuttered. “W-ell, I’m sure she’s _great_ with her hands, and who wouldn’t want a housemaid that also looks good?”

“True enough.” Sejuani let out a small grin. “And I haven’t seen a woman _this_ fine in years - and a firehead, to boot. She’d make for wonderful eye-candy.”

Fortune could almost _feel_ her first mate’s anger rise, even as her own cheeks flushed red - but she willed it to down. 

“I’ll take the broad,” Sejuani concluded, nodding her head down at the slave-trader. “Whatever the price is, I don’t care.”

“That’s perf -”

“Get her off the fucking block,” Sejuani interrupted, flipping her hand. “I don’t need people ogling my property.”

“At once, Chieftain -”

Fortune’s first mate exchanged a panicked look with her, and she swallowed thickly as her mind swirled. She’d just been bought by _Sejuani,_ the famed northern barbarian chieftain, a fighter of renown and with a deadly streak a mile long, and she had been purchased _alone._

“W-wait a moment,” she said quickly, her throaty and lilting voice easily carrying over. Sejuani and the slaver looked at her, and the expression on the platinum-haired woman’s face was particularly sour, as if she didn’t care for a slave to speak to her as such - and still, Fortune steeled her nerves and her voice, speaking firmly. “With all due respect, Chieftain, if you’d like a good servant, my - companion, here, is very strong of arm, and he’s… good with that kind of thing. We work very well together, doing…. Servant activities.”

Sejuani stared at her, as a predator would look at prey. “It’s not often that a whore on auction speaks out of turn to me.”

“I - I apologize, Chieftain, but I’d like for you to get your money’s worth.” Her mind thought quickly. “Seeing as how my… _owner_ is selling us together as a pair, as she’s surely told you.”

Sejuani sniffed, her gaze darkening as she looked over at the trader. “And you didn’t feel the need to tell me that? Or, were you hoping I’d waste more of my time going through all your wares for you to upmark the prices?”

“That’s not -” The slaver stared, and then cast a furious look at Fortune. Honestly, it was the kind of tactic that would get any slave in Bilgewater branded for their troubles - but Sejuani was prideful, and the Slaver _was_ certainly up-marking the price with the leader of the Winter’s Claw; the Slaver could call her out on it, but she was faced with Sejuani’s ire, and a game of _she said, you said_ wasn’t one that anyone wanted to get into.

And, at the end of the day, the slaver wanted coin, and Fortune’s statement left a clever opening for her to exploit, as Fortune predicted she would. After all, she hadn’t said _what_ price or _how_ they were ‘sold together’, and the slaver was quick to pick up on it.

“That’s - yes. They’re a bundle. An expensive one, given how well they work together. I didn’t want you to pay more than you were willing, but…”

Sejuani shook her head irritably. “I don’t need to hear stupidity, Veska. Get them both off that block, and get me a receipt. I’ve got better things to do than entertain slavers all day.”

“Of ‘course,” the slaver said, smiling, casting looks back at Fortune and her partner. It was both anger at her forward words and statements, and a grudging respect for her clever ploy that saw them both win out. 

“And _you,_ woman,” Sejuani said to Fortune, her voice a low rumble, “learn your place, or I’ll be _sure_ to teach it to you - understand?” 

She nodded, saying nothing, and Sejuani sniffed as she turned away.

“...That was close,” her first mate whispered several moments later, his eyes trained on Sejuani. 

“...Thanks, Captain.”

“We’re in this together,” she murmured back.

“Well, I’d have hoped we’d be sold to someone less psychopathic, you know?”

She cracked a small smile. “I know. It’s… not ideal, but she’s the top dog around here, so that could be useful.”

“I hope,” he replied, and quickly shut up as slavers began to tug them off the auction block and work at their irons, freeing them for bare moments before they were claimed by Sejuani of the Winter’s Claw.

* * *

Sarah Fortune and her first mate were taken to Sejuani’s stronghold, the center of power for the Winter’s Claw in the eastern Freljord. Once there, they weren’t kept in iron fetters or locked away - they were quite literally treated as servants, just like all the rest, with no status to their names or care for their wants. They were given simple rooms that were spartan in design and little more than cubbies, but it was still enough room to be comfortable, and the conditions weren’t terrible. It was as if the Winter’s Claw didn’t think them capable of being a danger at all, which was both insulting and gratifying in the opportunity it allowed.

However, both of them - like every other servant that was in the stronghold - was given coolers of durable leather and metal, and wrapped around their necks in a mark of possession and ownership. Sejuani’s name was set across the front of each one, and a symbol of the Freljord set on the back, clearly showing who purchased them and who owned them. It wasn’t very conspicuous, and even if they did escape, it would be sorely telling - and they proved impossible to shift, though she tried.

In the first week that followed, they were both set to work as servants, true to Sejuani’s statement. Many slaves had been taken at the auctions, and she saw many go to different places - workshops, workhouses, several assigned to brothel’s around the stronghold’s town, and as comfort-whores for the barracks of raiders - but the ones purchased by Sejuani and her adjutants directly were simply used as servants. She cleaned, she moved boxes around, she did manual labour of all sorts; anything they needed ‘lesser’ people to do, she did. It was a surprising fate, and despite her looks, no tribesman of the Winter’s Claw so much as _tried_ something with her, fearing their boss’s wrath.

Such limitations didn’t apply to Sejuani, of course, who eyed Fortune like a piece of meat any time they were in the same room together. As stoic as the leader of the Winter’s Claw was, she wasn’t one to pass up staring at a gorgeous woman when she was prancing right in front of her, especially not when she owned her. She liked to throw out her crude comments and lewd compliments on occasion, and Fortune would just jut her chin up and take it. 

That was how it was for many days, after they got into the ‘swing’ of their ‘new lives’ - working, hard, repetitive labour, and the attentions of their new owner. Fortune was forced to do work that she’d put her crew to the task of, and she found herself falling short more than once - she didn’t know how to properly run clothing through a washboard, or how to handle certain appliances that were only native to the Freljord.

“Well, at least you _look_ good,” Sejuani had told her once, and her first mate had bit his lip in anger. “Because you're atrocious at housekeeping. You’d better learn quickly, too, or you can start working as a serving girl at the tavern - I’m sure you’d do a better job on your knees.”

Fortune tried to get the hang of things, moving around like a servant should, learning to do things that she’d never otherwise do. Her first mate protested, citing that she shouldn’t need to do such things, but she _had_ to - there was no other option. Sejuani’s household was simple and safe, and being under the big boss’s ownership gave them immunity that others wouldn’t breach - and it gave them time to learn the layout of the area, and plan a way out. 

“We’ll figure it out,” she told her loyal friend. “Eventually - a few weeks, a month, doesn’t matter. We will.”

She hoped it was true.

* * *

"So, I was right," Sejuani drawled in her gruff, low voice. Her every word was deeper than Fortune's, and it was the kind of tone that sent a shiver down a girl's spine. "You do look good on your knees."

Fortune was scrubbing at the floors of the hall with her first mate, working on their hands and knees as they put their all into the back and forth motions. She had herself prostrated, essentially, her fat ass pushing against the simple breeches she was wearing, and Sejuani had chosen a good moment - for her - to walk in and look at the lush hemispheres of her rear end jutting out like so. Predictably, she saw the features of her friend's dark face tighten with annoyance, but he didn't comment.

"Chieftain," Fortune said dryly, rising to bow her head toward her owner. Sejuani didn't care for a lot of things, but when she spoke to a person, she wanted them standing, kneeling, or bowing - she wanted the attention she felt she deserved, and Fortune was only going to do one of those things.

Sejuani was only wearing a simple leather wrapping around her breasts, which Fortune had learned were large swells in their own right - nothing close to her meaty double-D;s, of course, but more than ample - and a simple war-skirt around her waist. She'd evidently been training, as she so often did, as in her own words, idleness bred weakness. The efforts of her fighting left a sheen of sweat along her body, and it threw the hard muscles present into stark relief - her abs a hard eight-pack and as defined as a washboard, her biceps thick and bulging, and her legs strong and taut.

Her body was in the peak of physical perfection, not outright a mountain of muscle, but well-built in a natural way that was awe-inspiring - and Fortune couldn't lie and say that it wasn't appealing. It was a natural feminine reaction for her to adore the sight of a strong, strapping individual, and Sejuani was all that and more.

"So cold," Sejuani commented, striding forward. "Don't think I don't notice the defiance in your eyes, Sarah."

"I don't know what you mean, Chieftain."

Sejuani smiled coldly. "Playing stubborn, or just hard to get?"

"Neither, of course." Fortune inclined her head at the floor, her red waves of hair flipping. She and her mate were given regular showers and everything, and apparently Sejuani had made sure that FOrtune was able to 'groom herself properly', in her words - a degrading intention, to be sure, but she took advantage of keeping her appearances up. "Just working."

Sejuani barked out a laugh. "With words like those, you could almost be mistaken for an Avarosan." She continued forward. "You know what I do to them?"

"I'm sure I don't."

"And I'm sure you won't want to," Sejuani assured coolly. She stopped right in front of Fortune, standing but an inch away, and her physical presence was almost overwhelming - like that of an alpha among alphas, dominant and lethal. She looked down at the redhead, clearing her by a head at least, and she stared for a long moment.

Eventually, she smirked, and reached back to slap Fortune on the ass - a powerful and brief swat that sent her assflesh rippling, and the former Captain tried her hardest not to yelp at the harsh contact. She kept her expression neutral, and that act was very much not missed by Sejuani, who smirked all the wider. "...As you were."

"Thank you," Fortune said brusquely, watching as Sejuani stalked off with a chuckle on her lips.

"...I can't believe she did that to you," her first mate hissed, shaking his head as he watched her retreating form. "I can't believe the bitch touched you like that! If this were your ship, she'd have been -"

"It's not," She reminded him calmly, the sole voice of reason. Her first mate was as loyal to her Captainship as he was infatuated with her, and if she didn't settle him, she was sure he'd crusade on her behalf and get them both killed. "It's the way of things, here. It's fine - I'm a big girl, and I can handle that. Let's just stay under their notice, alright? If her eyes are on me, they're not on you."

"I - " He hung his head. "Got it, boss."

"Good. Thank you." She sighed, trying to ignore the stinging on her rear as she dropped to her knees. Sejuani was strong, and she still felt the slap minutes later -and for some reason, a part of her mind liked it. She'd always had her masochistic side, and that certainly appealed to her in the worst possible way.

She shoved it aside as best as she could, and continued wiping the floor.

* * *

A handful of days passed, with minimal interaction with Sejuani. The base was large and there were many servants, so she didn't see her at all times of the day, but they did cross paths on occasion. Each time had Sejuani staring at her as she walked by, her eyes focused on her ass or her tits, very visibly checking her out in each brief interaction. Fortune didn't entertain the attention, and kept her face neutral and light, almost aloof, and that was that.

However, Fortune couldn't just up and get away from Sejuani, and she was forced into close proximity soon enough, despite her better wishes - she knew it wasn't a good idea to stay too close to her owner, but that choice wasn't up to her. When she was told to bring her Master a fur-wrapped object she was forced to comply, and did so as carefully and differentially as she could manage without giving into outright servitude - no bowing for her, that was for sure.

"A package," she said to Sejuani, handing it out with one hand. "From your shaman."

"Hm." Sejuani didn't take it immediately, and just raised her eyebrows as she looked down at Fortune. She wasn't quite leaning on the doorframe, but it was close enough, and the action saw her arms tense and her breasts bunching in her top. "So she sent you?"

"I was around," Fortune said lightly. 

"Always in the right place, hm?" The platinum-haired woman hummed, her eyes as cold as ice. After a minute she cracked a smirk, her eyes trailing up and down slowly once again, checking Fortune out in full. "Well, I certainly can't blame the choice"

The redhead was forced to stand there, holding the package out, as Sejuani very slowly looked her over from head to toe with a gaze that was as degrading as any pirate in Bilgewater -the kinds of pirate's she'd cut the 'crown jewels' ff of for such things. 

"I see you're wearing that slave outfit again," Sejuani noted, indicating Fortune's Captain get-up. She didn't know what it was, obviously, or how much it meant to Fortune, and she preferred to keep it that way -as it was, she was just grateful she was allowed to keep and wash it at all. 

"It's comfortable, boss," she said casually, opting to avoid any master or mistress or owner. 

"So it appears," Sejuani said under her breath, a chuckle rising in her tone. "Form-fitting and tastefully cut... makes me wonder."

"I do like it when a girl wonders," Fortune said dryly, and Sejuani's eyes snapped up. 

"I wonder," she continued, her hand reaching out to slowly trace along the parted edges of Fortune's blouse, "if you do it just to flash me your cleavage, or if you like having these whorish tits hang out like so all the time?"

Fortune's jaw tightened at the words, but she didn't rise and take the bait. Her skin prickled like it was being burned as Sejuani's hand trailed along the edge of her blouse, and only the edge of her blouse, going from top to bottom and rolling the fabric between her strong fingertips. If Sejuani wanted, she could easily rip it right off then and there - not that there was much left to be seen, given her usual attire. 

"It's just comfortable," Fortune insisted. "It lets things... breath. Your raiders do the same, as I often note."

Sejuani smirked and let out a rumbling chuckle. "That is true... but they're not my servants, and they don't constantly walk with their hips swinging and tits bouncing."

"If you find a servant that does, do let me know," Fortune said, smiling a cutthroat’s smile. She didn't mean to be terse, and she certainly didn't mean to be flirtatious, but her words strayed dangerously close to that sort of leading-comment that left sexual partners frantic for her - years of habit coming back to bite her, she mused laster. Sejuani certainly noticed, and her pale eyes flashed as she shifted back.

She didn't reprimand Fortune, though she easily could have. It was like she didn't want to, perhaps enjoying it too much to bother, or maybe for some other reason - but Fortune had earned herself a slap before for her pride, and yet, it wasn't forthcoming here.

"You'd be the first to know," Sejuani rumbled, eyebrows raised.

Anxiously, Fortune shifted the package in her hand. "Anyhow, Chieftain, if you'd please, I have duties to get back to..."

At that, Sejuani got colder - visibly so. "I can spend time with my slaves as I see fit, Sarah. Do you understand?"

She swallowed hard. "Perfectly, of course."

Sejuani stared at her for a long, long moment, her fingertips still idly tracing her blouse. She pulled back after a long moment and grabbed the package, her other hand reaching behind her. For a second the redhead froze, but Sej pulled out a little leather baggie and pressed it into her hands.

"For the quartermaster," she said. "Bring it to him, and then go back to your duties - and be quick about it."

Swallowing thickly, she nodded and retreated.

* * *

It was almost like Sejuani had her eye on Fortune, as over the next few days, she felt her presence like a shadow. Maybe it was just her noticing things, but it seemed like Sejuani had her posted to more public areas that she frequented, because they crossed paths several times each day and in varieties of circumstances - Fortune cleaning in the kitchen, bent over the counter; Fortune on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor; cleaning the walls, extending up high so that her ass was pushed out as if on a platter and her breasts hugged her form close; and other things besides, putting her into compromising views for the Chieftain to ogle.

Sejuani's eyes were on her like a hawk each time, and it was mostly just staring as the powerful war-leader went about her business. paying her slaves no heed. Sometimes, though, they exchanged words, with Sejuani telling her to do random things as if she just wanted to make Fortune squirm. It wasn't the kind of attention that she wanted from her, but it left her first mate under the radar, which he used well to source objects for them that might help them break out - one day.

He didn't like any of it, of course. When Sejuani ordered Fortune to stop cleaning the walls only to bend over and stoke some coals that were already hot, or to crawl on her hands and knees and swipe at the already-polished floor, he bristled with anger. Sej did it because she could, and to display her control over her slaves - or so Fortune assured him, but it was all too clear that she just wanted to see Fortune in compromising positions that flashed her assets off. As the days passed, Sarah became increasingly certain that Sejuani was only using her as eye-candy at that point - less a slave, and more something good to stare at. 

More and more often she was dragged off by their superiors to do menial tasks for Sejuani that probably weren’t necessary, but she had no choice - clean her room, polish a weapon-rack, fold her clothes while she worked out - things that brought them into close proximity. Soon, she didn't even question it when she was called to do something for their owner, and just went along with it quickly to get it over with just as quickly. Her first mate didn’t approve, but that was secondary.

Sejuani was in a meeting of some sort when she arrived, holding council with four other official-looking Winter’s Claw members. Waiting staff served them finger-foods and sweet-meats, and made sure to keep their tankards of spiced wine and ale fully filled. Fortune kept her gaze forward as she walked in carefully and quietly, avoiding detection, holding the scroll that she was dictated to bring in loose fingers. She set it on the table quietly, thinking her presence wouldn’t be cared for, but Sejuani looked over immediately. Well, first, to her breasts, but then she looked up.

“Sarah,” she said coolly, tapping the scroll. “Good.”

“Of course,” she replied evenly.

Sejuani, not wasting a beat, snapped her fingers out. “Grab me that map on the wall, there - that one, by the mantlepiece.”

Fortune’s nose twitched as she hastened to comply, feeling Sejuani’s eyes on her ass the entire trip down the room, felt her stare at her as she reached _up_ to grab the map in delicate fingers, knowing implicitly that those ice-blue orbs were locked on her. She ignored it all, though it made her cheeks flush, and she carried the requested map over to Sejuani - and yet the Chieftain only pushed it to the side. 

“If that’s all -”

“No, it’s not,” Sejuani rumbled in a tone like iron. “I’ve decided that you’ll stay and wait on me.” She waved her hand back, where other servants waited patiently with food and drink. “Take your place, and focus only on me.”

Fortune gnawed on her lip nervously even as she nodded, taking her place with the other servants and avoiding the sympathetic looks they gave her.

* * *

“She wants you as _what_?” Her first mate hissed, and Fortune shifted back. 

“Her attendant,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and adjusting it in the mirror. The room where they were allowed to take their meal was small and barren, but it had an oddly nice mirror that was better than the slip of glass she used, so it worked out for her as she did her hair. 

“Attendant.” He sighed, and shook his head. “That’s not good.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure,” she replied, putting some firmness in her tone. In truth, she was just as antsy over the new job title as he was, but she didn’t show it. She couldn’t be sure what Sejuani wanted, other than to keep her close at hand.

“It’s bad enough that she treats you like so,” he told her just as firmly, “And now you’re forced into close proximity to her? You shouldn’t stand for that.”

“I’ll handle it,” she told him. “She won’t break me, whatever it is - I can handle some menial work.” She paused, and winked, flashing her Captain’s confidence that she was renowned for. “Once and a while.”

He sighed in the same breath that he laughed. “Sure, Cap’n Fortune, ma’am.”

* * *

“You want me to… what?”

Fortune swallowed thickly, her eyes shifting as she glanced all around Sejuani’s room - anywhere that _wasn’t_ the Chieftain herself, really. The room was large, but not all that lofty, all things considered. It had plenty of war-trophies and prizes, nice furniture and a good bed, and all of it was more fascinating than the woman herself, at the moment. 

“You heard what I said, Sarah,” Sejuani rumbled, her smile sharp and predatory. Her body glistened with fresh water, having just come out of the shower after a training session that left her sweaty, and Fortune could only swallow and shifty nervously as she was told in very clear words to dry her down. “Get that cloth, there, and dry me before I catch a chill.”

The redhead shifted, hesitantly grabbing the cloth and wringing it with her hands. “I don’t think I’m well-suited for this task, really, and -” 

“I pick whoever I want,” Sejuani interrupted, still smirking. “And right now, I want _those_ hands cleaning my body, _personal attendant._ ”

Fortune’s jaw tensed as she looked straight as Sejuani, seeing the mirth in her eyes as she played with the Captain’s defiance. She was wringing it out as surely as the woman wrung the cloth in her hands, and Sarah understood that she’d been picked for that very reason. Setting her jaw, her eyes drifted lower, over the lean-cut expanse of the leader’s body - all hard-packed muscle, a potent eight-pack set into harsh relief against her pale skin, like an alabaster carving. Her arms and legs were hard, her shoulders broad and powerful, and yet, none of that detracted from her undeniable femininity. She had ample hips and a flaring waistline, and her breasts were magnificent tear-dropped shaped mounds of white skin, capped with red nipples made stiff from the cold.

Though she had a towel wrapped around her waist and just down to the top reaches of her thighs, leaving her modesty in check, the rest of her stood proud. She waited as water trickled down her sculpted body, looking like a clean-cut statue, and it unnerved Fortune, in a way. She was _more_ than she could hope to handle, the Warmother of the Winter’s Claw, and it was very, very clear just who held the power between the.

“...Of course,” Fortune said at last, sticking fast to her defiance as she gave a tight-lipped smile. “Whatever you’d like, Chieftain.”

Sejuani huffed, as if knowing that Fortune wasn’t willing in the least, but she made no comment as the redhead began to towel her down. She knew that this was a task engaged upon by nobles of all varieties, and Fortune would have been happy herself to have such luxuries if she could - a nice complement of strapping lads and pretty maidens, ready to clean her at a moment’s notice. Here and now she was just that for her owner, and Sejuani was taking great satisfaction out of watching the proud redhead run the towel along her muscles, cleaning her up with reluctance.

Fortune wasn’t shy to show how little she cared for what she was doing, that was for sure. For all her bluster with her first mate, she didn’t care for _this,_ and she was too set in her ways after so many years to change now. The defiance of her nature was precisely what made Sejuani so fascinated, however, and it only worsened her situation as time went on, as she was coming to understand. Her cheeks flushed with colour as she ran the towel over limbs twice hers in width, and down over abs that felt _exactly_ like the washboards she was forced to clean with; every inch of Sejuani was muscled perfection, that was for sure.

She hesitated when she approached Sejuani’s chest, but the taller woman only laughed. 

“I’m no doll,” she said. “Clean.”

Fortune did, pressing down against the surprisingly firm mounds of her chest as she cleaned along, moving around each of the swells before swiping over and between them. Sejuani rumbled as she worked, allowing Fortune to get around her as she tidied the woman up, leaving her flesh glimmering in the pale light of day cast through the windows. Her touch was harder than it should have been, firmer and rougher in too many places, and Sejuani noticed that, too.

“I’m going to have to make the serving girls teach you right,” Sejuani told her in gruff tones, while Fortune scrubbed at her strong back. “You’re not as gentle as you look.”

_I’m no dainty thing,_ she spat internally, her resistance flashing in her eyes, and Sejuani chuckled.

“Now,” Sejuani said, as Fortune’s towel drifted lower still. “Finish up.”

“Yes, I am -”

“ _Properly,_ ” Sejuani said lowly, her voice a rumble. “Down, on your knees.”

Fortune stopped, and blinked. “...Sorry?”

Sejuani closed her eyes, a huff leaving her nostrils. Her hands strayed down to her waist, where she pulled at the cloth wrapped securely around her wide hips. It fell in a rush, and Fortune’s mouth went dry and gaping within seconds. She knew that Sejuani was a futa and that she bore a dick, that was true, but what she was was enough to leave her shocked. An impossibly thick cock rested against her thigh, as thick as her wrist and about half the length of her forearm, and it was only semi-hard _at best._ She was no stranger to cocks, nor even really big cocks, but one like _that_ was… jaw-dropping, to say the least.

“I don’t repeat myself,” Sejuani said slowly, her voice a threat. “Down, girl. On your knees.”

Still, Fortune didn’t comply. “You want me to…?”

“I _expect_ you to get down on our knees, like the good little slave you are,” Sejauni half-growled, half-chucked. She looked amused, if anything, but Fortune’s eyes were too focused on her dick to notice the emotion in her eyes. “I said _clean._ ”

“I -”

Her resistance was met with the application of force: Sejuani’s hand on her shoulder, immediately pressing down with a strength that Fortune couldn't even hope to fight against. Stunned as she was, she dropped to the ground like a stone, falling to her knees just as she was ordered to - the simple application of pressure making her shoulder ache and body fall, just like that. Even so she glared up at her owner, but that didn’t soothe her one bit as she was forced to gaze past the long tract of her muscled belly and past the slopes of her chest - which, given her height, was quite a path to follow, and it made her feel _small._

“C’mon, Sarah,” Sejuani rumbled teasingly. “I’m sure this part of cleaning comes naturally to you. It’s what a sexy broad like you is good for, isn’t it? Being on your knees?”

“That’s not true,” she bit out, and Sejuani laughed. 

“It will be,” Sejuani promised.

Fortune raised her towel with her jaw set tight, and found it battered away in an instant.

“Don’t be coy,” the woman above her growled. “Use those hands and that snarky mouth of yours, Sarah. You’ve been teasing me with this whorish body of yours for days, and it’s time for you to take responsibility for that.”

She swallowed hard. “So that’s why I’m here, huh?

“You’re my personal attendant,” the Warmother replied mockingly. “Now attend me, _personally._ ”

Fortune was not so stupid as to think she had any leeway - she knew she was stuck. She was owned by the dominant woman, and she was helpless against her superior strength - she couldn’t bother fighting back, as that was a surefire death sentence. Sejuani was doing all of it in purpose, taking advantage of her reluctance to force her into a situation she didn’t want to be in, and enjoyed her visible squirming - and so the Captain steeled her nerves and brought up her hands, determined to see the things through however she had to.

She wouldn't let it break her.

She wrapped her hand around the slowly swelling girth, and Sejuani didn’t make a noise - only propped up a pale eyebrow as she watched her. Fortune swallowed and set her face tight as she tried to close her hand around it, and found herself incapable of doing so. Her fingers stopped a good inch from closing, the girth filling her palm out entirely and stretching out her digits around it to the point of disbelief. One hand failed to enclose the futacock, and Fortune subtly gulped as she set her second hand around the fatness and joined her fingers together in a two-handed embrace that pushed both soft palms against the turgid length.

Fortune pumped her hands along, rolling it over the steadily-hardening slab of cockmeat, watching the flesh roll between her fingers. It flopped down under its own weight as she moved, and she was forced to contend with its heft as it weighed her hands down. It was heavy, and it made her wrists twinge as she pushed it upward, hands stroking forward. Sejuani stared down at her, betraying nothing as she watched the redhead prostrate herself and stroke her cock with her soft hands, save for her already-present amusement. 

The redhead gasped internally when her eyes alighted on the big, fat balls adorning Sejuani’s base - thick, round, and large, each one beyond anything she’d seen before. The woman was potent and virile, her shaft large and thick - she was hung like a horse by any metric. It became increasingly apparent as her shaft extended out to its full length as it filled out with blood, rising and stretching until veins surged under her hand and the entire broadness became stiff and tough - so much so that her fingers fought against it. Her head was forced backward as it pushed out to just over nine inches in length, jutting toward her face in a spear of pale, white cockmeat. 

She stroked it hesitantly, bringing her hands up the towering pillar of heavy cockmeat, feeling it flop down in her hands as she moved. There was significant distance to travel, and keeping her fingers together across its veiny surface wasn’t easy. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the movements, watching it bounce in the tight cage of her fingers, and very much noticing how comical her smaller hands looked wrapped around it. 

“Your hands are far better suited for this,” Sejuani told her with a mocking laugh, “but I _didn’t_ tell you to get down on your knees just to waste time giving me a handjob.”

Fortune flinched as Sej’s hand grabbed at her red hair, gripping it tightly. With a single forceful shove she pushed the woman in against her fat cock, and she only had a moment to yelp as her face was shoved against it in full. The sections of untouched cock slapped against her cheek as she was mashed in against it, and she shivered at the feel of the heavy meat grinding against her soft skin. It rested over her fine features lewdly, the long pillar draping over her face, nestled into the crook of her nose, and over one of her eyes - and most importantly, across her lips. 

Her hands were wrapped around the midsection still, giving her some leeway, but that still left Sej’s fat balls to press against her chin like a stiff pillow. And, when Sej pulled her in firmly, grinding her cock against her face, her hands did nothing to prevent it - she was just so much stronger. She rubbed her dick over her cheek and ground it against her lips, the dense girth smooshing them down, and Fortune’s cheeks burned. Fingers wormed tighter into her hair, forcing her in even closer, rubbing her head against the throbbing pillar of her cock.

“Put those cocksuckers to good use,” Sejuani demanded, her hand still forcing Fortune’s face in so close that she could _smell_ the virility of her shaft. 

Fortune had nothing she could do but comply, lest her head be wrenched off by Sej’s strength. She was painfully aware of the powerful palm gripping her red locks as she kissed at the shaft, her face burning red with the shame of what she was required to do. It wasn’t her first time doing something like this out of necessity, though, and while the circumstances and treatment was often different, she knew she could see it through. Shame was present, but secondary to her as she set to work, rubbing her lips along the girth pressed up against it before planting wet kisses against it, her lips puffed out pleasantly. 

She _did_ have good ‘cocksuckers’, as she was often told, and she definitely knew how to put them to good use as she laid a path of kisses along the vascular underside of Sejuani’s shaft. She felt the Warmother grunt at the soft touch of her mouth, which moved in an ever-rising pattern that sent her shaft tingling. Fortune was no stranger to any of this, and when it came to pleasing cock, she was exceptional - more than enough to rock Sejuani’s socks, as it were. Since that was what she needed to do to get the woman away from her, she went to work immediately, moving along the many throbbing inches with intensity. 

Fortune slurped at it readily, running her lips over the pale length and sucking it with open-mouthed kisses. She dotted them across its surface, and as Sejuani grunted and shifted her hips, pressing Fortune in against her meat ever-harder, the woman adjusted accordingly. She ran a path along it, leaving wet marks in her wake, kissing and slurping in equal measure - dainty and prim, and then sloppy and hard. When Sej’s fingers wormed through her luxurious locks even tighter, Fortune added her tongue to the mix, letting it flop out and then slap against the shaft with a wet pop; moments later it was running along it in a long, lewd lick.

She didn’t _want_ to do it, but necessity won out, as well as Fortune’s inner desire to gain some traction over Sej. It was a petty thing, but she _wanted_ to show off and blow Sejuani’s mind, as she did to so many others - she was _that_ good, and she knew it. She wanted the Warmother to know it, too, and while it wasn’t prudent - well, she had no choice in the matter, so she felt like she was entitled to some entertainment.

She licked and slurped, running her tongue along the cock in full-bodied flicks. The broad flat of it slipped over the many vascular inches with rolling movements, saliva applying to the cock and then dripping off in the same measure, all sloppy and slick - there was no daintiness to be found. Fortune liked a sloppy blowjob, and that was what she treated the demanding Futa to as she ran her lips all over it. The velvety lips pressed in like cushions, soft and pleasant, making Sejuani release breathy gasps, before the soft touch was punctuated by sloppy licks. 

“Fuck,” the woman groaned, “you _are_ good. I knew it - you’re just a fucking cocktease.”

Fortune was forced in closer by Sejuani’s hand, the flush on her cheeks masked by the fat girth that nearly covered her face. She was pressed into the underside of the cock, the meat resting against her face, and all control out of her hands - she had no choice _where_ she licked and kissed, only that she did. She threw herself into it, too, knowing that her release was tied to Sej’s, her shame not chaining her down at all - she’d never have won Bilgewater if she let it. Her lips surrounded the throbbing underside in open kisses that let the warm breath of her mouth wash over it in full, before sweeping her tongue over the many stiff inches in mesmerizing patterns.

_“Ngh,_ ” Sejuani grunted. “That’s nice.”

Further down she was forced, until her face was right against the base of her cock - again, all control totally removed from Fortune. The dizzying strength that Sejuani could bring to bear was applied to her head, fingers wrapped around her hairs, leaving her so helpless that her brain rebelled against it - she hated situations like these. There was nothing she could do, though, other than put on a straight face as she licked, pleasuring the woman that held her fate in her hands. 

When her fat, swollen balls were pressed against her face, she ran her lips over them in quick, fluttering kisses, treating each one to the warm heat of her mouth for brief moments. Her tongue followed suit, running over each of the rounded orbs in thorough licks that caressed their flanks. She didn’t just suck on them as a whore would, and though she was sloppy and free with her saliva, everything she did was measured and exacting - she didn’t lick or kiss as if she were a cock-hungry slut. It didn’t matter how hard Sejuani pressed her face in against her shaft, but she kept her composure as she worked, slurping and suckling with the same speed and intensity.

Her hair was pulled as she was dragged back up, and she kissed along every inch that slid across her face. She laid into it actively, her tongue sweeping around the sides of the girth with dextrous and nimble swipes, before the tip traced along throbbing veins. Sejuani groaned at her touch, alternating between staring down and tossing her head back, very much enjoying the skilled dick-sucking she was treated to. Fortune took pride in that - forced as she was, set onto her knees, she still liked knowing that she had the magic touch, knowing that she could make a girl weak in the knees with how good her mouth was.

Her head was forced away, her lips parting with a wet pop and a bridge of saliva that hung down sloppily in the open air. She took the moment to start taking in panting breaths, having held the air in her lungs thus far as she focused on working the stiff prick. Sejuani stared down eagerly, hungrily, her eyes dark in their intensity. Her fingers got tighter in Fortune’s hair, and as she breathed hard through parted lips, she felt a tremor run through her - but still, she kept her features neutral, her will hard as steel.

“How was that, Chieftain?” She asked coyly, and Sejuani snorted.

“Cute,” she drawled. “You’re damn good with that mouth of yours - I see it’s not _just_ good for mouthing off.”

“I try,” she continued, her voice smooth and rolling, like haughty Captain Sarah Fortune. 

“Try,” Sejuani repeated, smirking too cleverly for comfort. “I’m going to enjoy seeing you try to swallow my cock down, that’s for sure.”

Fortune had a moment to blink before she was shoved forward at the same time that the cock slapped down against her face with a meaty _thwap,_ making her spit-lined cheek wobble. A moment later the head of the cock was grinding against her lips, the grip on her head painfully tight, forcing her in even closer - it was like she was being force-fed a footlong of sausage, and she had no choice but to let it in. It plunged into the wet heat of her mouth in moments, sliding past her writhing tongue like a Man-Of-War cutting through the waves, her bulbous head the prow. 

Fortune’s eyes were wide as her mouth sputtered around the mouth-clogging shaft, the sheer weight and thickness painfully apparent as it stretched her jaws and spread her lips wide. It was one thing to look at something, another to touch and hold, and something else entirely to have it shoved inside one’s mouth with the speed of a battering ram hitting home, and it was almost too much. She gurgled and groaned around the shaft as it pressed in, her eyes twitching as the hand on her head clamped down harder and harder, keeping her locked tight as it forced her down on the shaft that thrust into the damp heat of her mouth.

The cockhead bashed against the roof of her mouth with a fleshy thud, making Fortune wince, before it slid on deeper still. She sputtered as it moved, pushing over the pulsating carpet of her tongue, the heavy meat moving as it willed without a hint of difficulty. Sejuani let out an almost feral groan as she shoved Fortune’s mouth full of hard, dense cock, stretching it out further and further around her obscene girth. She was massive, and she felt even bigger as her mouth was filled up - she swore that she could feel it rubbing against every last inch of her insides as it shifted. Saliva bubbled around it in thick layers, while her tongue struggled to be found underneath the weight of the heavy shaft, and it continued to push forward all the while.

"There we go," the Chieftain husked, looking down to stare into Fortune's tightened eyes. "Ah - you look good with a cock shoved into your mouth."

She could only gurgle in reply, her mouth too full of dickmeat to even try and form words. It didn't matter, not as Sejuani pressed in harder, firmer, sliding her dick down through her warm mouth and bashing her cocktip against the entrance of her throat with a casual roll of her muscular hips. Soon, Fortune's eyes began to tear up as the eye-watering girth pushed into her throat, sliding down smoothly as Sejuani's strong hand adjusted her head to better accept her throbbing meat-rod.

"And that's even better," the muscular woman stated, a groan on her lips. "Ngh... I'd forgotten how nice it was to have a hot mouth around me…”

Sejuani’s cock filled out her throat around it, making the soft lining flutter and squish down against it. The redhead sputtered, wetness bubbling up inside her mouth and around the shaft, her eyes squeezing down tighter as the tears drawn out by the pressure trailed down her cheeks. Her throat spasmed harder as the cock jammed in, driving down and burying the full length of it inside, until the weight of it pressed against the walls so thoroughly that the bulge was visible from the outside. 

It got no easier from there - far from it. Sejuani had an impossible powerful grip on her head, and she oh-so-easily peeled Fortune off her cock several inches at a time, dragging her throat off the spear that had just impaled it. It was all for the express purpose of having her head shoved straight back onto it, the lining of her throat rippling as the cock jammed between her lips and rammed into the tight expanse of her esophagus, and Fortune was left whining. She coughed, chest heaving, eyes wide, as the cock slammed down with enough force to make her wince.

“And I forgot how much hotter,” Sejuani grunted, “it is to have a big-titted whore on her knees in front of me.”

Sejuani pushed her hips forward, while the grip on the back of Fortune’s head sent her falling forward in a brisk and sudden rhythm that left her gurgling. Her mouth shifted wetly as the cock thundered on through, her jaw forced out around the ridiculous girth that she was forced to contain. Her lips were tight around it, the plush muscles holding it in a firm vice of flesh that stroked the rapidly-thumping length. Sejuani made deep grunting noises as she pushed her cock all the way inside, using the considerable leverage on Fortune’s head to move as she pleased, leaving the redhead breathless as she moved.

Her cock drove down through the pink walls of her throat, pushing them out considerably as it came to a stop. The pressure of having her throat filled out was almost too much for Fortune, the feeling beyond anything she’d experienced before, and it left her sputtering as her windpipe was thoroughly blocked by cock - but that mattered little to Sejuani. She moved as she pleased, sliding her cock out only to push back inside with a broad stroke, forcing Fortune’s head down with her strong hand. She was forced to gobble on the cock as it sank into her throat, past the writhing carpet of her tongue and filling out her cheeks until she looked like an animal filling her mouth to save food.

“It’s a good look,” Sejuani assured her, grinning victoriously. “On your knees, glaring up at me… Hah, I can almost feel your resistance from here.”

Her cock jammed between her lips and was buried into the soft lining of her throat without relent, Fortune’s red head of hair soon moving in a swift bob as she was pushed back and forth. The rhythm was hot and brusque, very much like a woman _just_ getting off, with Fortune as her toy to play with. There was no personal touch, just Sejuani’s desire to use her like the whore she perceived her to be, and that was it - and Fortune had no say in the matter, that was for sure. She was there just for her mouth to be fucked and her throat to be reamed out, each stroke producing wet slurping noises that rang out loud and thick, leaving saliva to squelch out around her shaft.

Sej’s fat balls slapped against her chin each time all nine inches of dense cock slammed into her throat, and the impacts _would_ have made her rock back if her head was under her control. It very much was not, leaving her dazed as her thick balls came swinging forward in pendulous arcs, bashing her face each time the dick hilted in her throat. Fortune’s eyes watered as she tried to cope with it, but it was too much for her - her experience, for once, left her floundering, the size and strength of the woman fucking her throat too much to bear, and she coughed and sputtered time and time again. 

She floundered, lost, gurgling on nothing but cock, breathing nothing but cock. Her saliva was pulled free of her throat as the cock pumped in and out, with ropes cascading down her chin in lewd lines. The pressure was overwhelming, tears dribbling down her cheeks, her neck aching as much as her throat as she was manhandled like a cocksleeve. Her throat bulged and swelled each time the dick slammed into the depths of it, her breath coming out in wet gurgles. She went down to the base over and over, her chest heaving as oxygen left her entirely, her tongue battered down into an unmoving carpet as her mouth was thoroughly conquered.

Sejuani grunted as she pushed her hips forward and forced Fortune’s head down in lewd synchrony, impaling her throat over, and over, and _over,_ slamming her cock down with force. Her throat bent and rippled around it, her gurgles growing louder and more frequent as she choked on the dense girldick. She sputtered, saliva gurgling, the cock churning it relentlessly as it slammed through her pink tunnel. Fortune could scarcely comprehend how she’d been forced onto her knees and had a cock shoved into her mouth without her being able to get a say in edgewise; the fact that her attempt at servicing Sejuani properly had so quickly fallen apart.

“Fuck,” Sejuani grunted, her voice a low rumble of throaty desire, her cock swelling and rising. She rammed her dick down for a final time and hilted herself, forcing her throat out wide around the spasming length of her nine-inch bitch-breaker - and from there, Fortune was sent into a dizzy mess as the Chieftain began to cum.

She’d never had to contend with a load quite like Sejuani’s before, and when combined with the throat-conquering throatfuck, she was thrown for a loop. Cum began to splurt out of her bulbous tip in thick ropes, splattering against the lining of her throat and viscously draping across them like curtains. More was sent splurting down in hot waves, alternating between the thicker ropes and a more flood-like consistency, sweeping down the pink walls and pouring down her throat. It was pumped down into her stomach like a hose, each throb and pulse sending what felt like a litre of baby-batter down, and Fortune sputtered weakly.

Her eyes closed entirely as the strain became too much, gasping and weak, her throat clenching tight and her breath failing her entirely. The cum stole away her reason - the throatfuck had already stolen away her ability to breathe, and the cum pumping into her stomach directly from the tap left her overwhelmed. Fortune wasn’t accustomed to anything like this - anything _close_ to this - and it left her flush-faced mess, the thin mascara she had on running along with her tears, her cheeks matted with liquid, saliva hanging from her lips.

“ _Nnngh,”_ Sej growled, holding herself still as her orgasm gradually tapered off. She held herself still for many moments still, before dragging her prick out with an obscene slurping of juices. “Fuck - you were certainly worth the wait.” 

She pulled herself out entirely, allowing Fortune’s head to flop back. She immediately began to breathe with panting gasps, struggling to regain oxygen, and Sejuani chuckled at the sight. She slapped her cheek powerfully in an action that was _supposed_ to be a pat, but her strength carried too far.

“That’s what you get,” Sejuani told her, “for being such a damned cocktease all the time - waving these tits around, shaking that ass.” 

Fortune gasped, panted, and struggled to fill her aching lungs with air, her brain dizzy and weak. She felt dazed from the throatfuck, the relatively brief duration somehow more overwhelming than anything she’d ever felt before, and it showed. On her knees, panting and desperate, she looked every inch the whore Sejuani told her she was, and it made her flush with shame.

Sejuani noticed it all, and smirked. “That’s a good look for you, _Sarah._ ”

Fortune gulped, wiping her mouth with a shaky hand - and still, she chanced a dry smile, her plump and well-fucked lips curving into a smirk. Her pride reared its head, as always, and her eyes flashed up at Sej. “Was that all you brought me here for, Warmother?”

She was aware that things could get significantly worse, that Sejuani’s cock was only half-spent and still dangerously hard as it rested against her thigh, but the woman didn’t make a move for her - she only smirked, cool as ice.

“My, how you make a comment seem so much like poison…” Sejuani grinned. “You really are a handful of a woman, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been told,” Fortune drawled.

“But you’re _my_ woman, now,” Sejuani told her in a tone as solid and cold as True Ice. “And I’m going to make you learn that.”

Fortune had enough sense to feel a shiver of fear pass down her spine, but she didn’t let it show.

* * *

Fortune cleaned up well before she saw her first mate again, though he noticed the teary eyes and the signs of swollen lips and cheeks. He asked her if she was alright, if anything had happened, and Fortune had assured him otherwise, hoping not to panic him. As sweet on her as he was, that made him liable to do stupid things, and she didn’t need a hero - or to break his spirits if he learned what had transpired. She didn’t say anything, not as the day passed over into another, and then another, and they kept to her duties as best as they could.

"I thought you were her personal attendant?" Her first mate asked sometime later in the day, as they were cleaning the floors outside of Sejuani's meeting room - an assignment that left her close on hand, but very much apart. "Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be doing attendant things?"

Fortune only smiled, trying to seem calm and reassuring. "Don't like my company anymore, hm?"

"Captain!" He protested, his dark cheeks colouring a fraction. "You know that's not true."

She laughed softly. "She's a particular person, that's for sure. I'm sure she'll call on me when she wants me."

_Wants me to suck her dick,_ Fortune's mind finished darkly. She could barely forget the feeling of the length pummeling her throat, and more than once her hand strayed up to it as a sympathetic tightness made it ache - a memory of the not-at-all-distant throat-fucking taking hold. Worse, it wasn't a discomforting feeling, and the thought of Sejuani's big cock appealed to the art of her mind that regularly enjoyed those very kinds of things.

"I hope that's limited," her first mate murmured, his eyes falling down to the ground when they heard the sounds of scuffling. "People approachin', Captain."

Sure enough, it was Sejuani herself, followed by other broad-shouldered raiders. At a gesture they filed over the bearskin rug the pair had spent a half-hour cleaning, and pushed into the room without any sort of decency or dignity - they were an unruly mob, all around. Sejuani lingered, though, her lips twitching as she stalked toward them She towered over them both by many inches, making them feel small in comparison - but Fortune matched that height with a projected presence she'd mastered, her shoulders back, chin cocked, and chest puffed out appetizingly. Her first mate looked between the two as if they were posturing, his eyes shifty and dark.

"So this is where you are," Sejuani drawled. "I'd half-fancied to find you in my room."

Fortune's lips twitched. "I only wait on you if I'm told to."

"Is that so?" Sejuani rumbled out a low laugh. "That'll change, soon enough."

"If you think so."

"I know it," Sejuani assured confidently. "It's there, in your eyes." 

She stopped there, glancing toward the darker man to her left with an impassive glare. She turned back to Fortune a moment later and, in a bold move that would have seen anyone else land flat on their ass, she reached out and planted her hand straight on Fortune's right breast. She surrounded the white cloth of her blouse - one of Freljord make, today - and pressed her fingers into the fatty meat of her breasts, well and truly groping Miss Fortune. Her eyes went wide with indignation and she set her jaw tight, but she didn't do something as stupid as shifting - she could not, even if she tried. 

She could only stand there, shifting with a tight jaw as Sejuani's hand pressed down on her breast, squeezing it between her fingers in a very clear and full-bodied groping motion. She used her fingers and her palms to sink into the soft surface, making it dip out around her, the white blouse crinkling. Fortune tried her hardest not to gasp; she liked it when people handled her breasts, in truth, and was why she put so much prominence on them. Sejuani's grip was nice in its strength, the kind of thing that warmed her between the legs, but in this case... it was a troubling prospect. 

Sejuani released her after a moment and trailed her fingers over the now-crinkled blouse, smirking. "Nice shirt. Freljordian cloth looks good on you, gorgeous."

Fortune set her jaw and stared straight up at Fortune. "I'm glad you think so."

The slap came a moment later, her hand connecting with the underside of her breast and making it bounce up inside of her blouse; it rocked high, almost escaping the confines of the material, her cleavage bounding in a rush of creamy flesh before dipping down again. Her first mate watched with wide and terrible eyes, while Fortune only tensed her jaw and suppressed a shiver - and all of it was watched by Sejuani, who seemed to enjoy both the sight of her slapped tit rising up lewdly _and_ her reactions to it.

Fortune said nothing, however, and so the platinum-haired woman laughed. A moment later she turned away, waving the hand that had just slapped her chest. "Finish up here - and I expect to see you in my room, later."

Fortune didn't reply, and still said nothing when the doors to the room closed, even as her first mate sent a piercing glare in her direction. Her cheeks were flushed, her breast tingling with the after-effects of the fondling, her nipple shamefully stiff. 

Her first mate broke the silence. "I can't believe she touched you like that - I'll gut the bitch for something so - so -"

"It's fine," she said quickly, swallowing back her hesitation.

"It's not fine," he pressed. "She just groped you! She's a barbarian."

It was a nice grope, too, her mind supplied, and she ground her teeth together. "She's... asserting her dominance. I was too cocky in front of her, I-"

"You were standing up for yourself -"

"And that's only making her more like - like that -"

"Has she done that before?" He asked abruptly, and Fortune huffed.

"You go too far," she told him, ire in her glare - ire borne of shame, created by him hitting far too close to the mark. She hadn't groped her before, it was true, but she had slapped her ass, and she had face-fucked her on the ground; and she didn't want her mate to know any of that. "I can take care of myself, recall."

"I - I know." He turned his gaze down. "Sorry. I trust you, Captain."

"Good." She cast her eyes down too, hooded and dark, while her breast tingled pleasantly. "Good."

She just needed to see if she could trust herself.

* * *

She was in Sejuani’s room for some time before she arrived, idly working and cleaning things as she was directed to do. Or, well, she’d been told she’d be _cleaning_ , but no specifics had been given, and so she wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to touch anything for fear of angering Sejuani, but neither could she do nothing, and so she settled for the simplest cleaning she could manage.

Sejuani did walk in soon enough, a swagger to her step. She was dressed simplistically in pants and a vest, the pale muscle of her arms left bare and her chest propped up nicely - though Fortune only glanced over. She smirked as she took notice of Fortune, and she looked as satisfied as a cat while watching the buxom redhead clean her room.

“Now that’s a pleasant sight,” Sejuani told her roughly. “You look damn fine waiting for me in my room like this, all cutesy-like.”

“I was told to clean,” she said almost flippantly, “So I’m cleaning, Chieftain.”

“You weren’t so happy to _clean_ last time,” Sejuani continued, walking toward her. Fortune had her back turned as she whipped down the counter of her desk, pointedly ignoring the Warmother as she pretended to work. Twice, her gaze strayed to the weapons on the many racks in her rooms - she had every stripe of weapon under the sun, from trophies to personally forged pieces, and it was all for decoration. Fortune _could_ have used one as a weapon, but the thought didn’t even linger in her mind.

“Not the cleaning I had in mind,” Fortune retorted, face down. She felt a shiver pass through her at Sejuani’s approach, her presence hovering over her like a mountain. 

“And I care what you have in mind?”

Fortune yelped as Sejuani’s hand swatted her ass, the impact hard enough to make her body jerk forward. The noise was quick and abruptly cut off as Fortune held herself back, jaw tight, but it didn’t matter. Not even a moment later Sejuani was pressing in, her hand grabbing the back of Fortune’s neck and forcing her _down_ against the desk, her cheek mashed flat against the hard surface. Sejuani’s awesome strength was applied just like before, leaving Fortune helpless against it; she was folded over in less than a moment, her cleaning utensils knocked aside as her torso was squished against the desk. Her breasts flattened as Sejuani pushed firmly on the back of her neck, leaving Fortune huffing - in less than an instant, control was stolen away from her.

“I don’t,” Sejuani told her, pinning her so firmly to the desk that Fortune felt the edge dig into her gut. In moments she was left yelping again as the Chieftain’s hand whipped forward and slapped her ass, making her back arch and backside jiggle. “And I _only_ care about this fat ass you’ve been teasing me with. Just _thinking_ about it has left me stiff, you little redheaded _slut._ ”

Fortune opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off once more as that strong hand came crashing down on the upturned mass of her ass, and she flinched out. At the exact same time the hand holding her neck shifted so that it was grabbing her hair, and she had but a moment of sympathetic aching before that hand pulled her back with intoxicating strength, hauling the luscious red hair backward. She let out a subtle whine as her neck was stretched all the way back, her hair bundled and used as a leash, the stretched hairs pulling at her scalp painfully hard.

She was hauled back with a harsh tug, her body sent slapping up against Sejauni’s - but it was only for a moment, long enough for her to feel the much stronger woman rumble out a laugh, before she was all but tossed on the mighty war-leader’s bed. She landed with enough force to drive the breath from her lungs, but she was given no reprieve as Sejuani immediately best her once again, grabbing at her ass with one strong hand while the other once again slammed down on her head, forcing her cheek into the fur-lined bedding.

“I don’t need permission to take my property,” Sejuani told her roughly, her tone matter-of-fact. Her hand groped the plentiful meat of Fortune’s ass, squishing through the low-riding pants that she’d sourced, and she winced as those broad fingers stabbed in deep. Sejuani had no trouble at all in manhandling her ass like it was a toy, mauling it like she was kneading dough, and Fortune trembled against it - the touch was gratifying, but in the worst possible way. “Do you understand?”

“I’m sure I don’t,” Fortune stammered, her voice partially muffled from the bedding her face was being shoved into.

“Let me make it clearer,” Sejuani said slowly, her hand snapping at the waistband of Fortune’s pants. “You are mine, your body is mine, and whenever I want to fuck your brains out, I will.”

She dragged her pants down with a single hard tug, shoving the waistband over the fat curve of her rump and sliding it over the fleshy mass. Each tug was hard, dragging it along, and the elastic waistband dug into the flesh as it slipped over. When it finally fell down over the curve of her ass Sejuani left it there, as less than a second later her hand was slapping down into the plentiful meat of her rear and squeezing it powerfully. She gripped it tight, squishing the soft assflesh between her fingers and around her palm like she was trying to wring it out, and the flesh bulged out in soft rolls around her. It made Fortune whine, but she tried to hold it back - hold it all back.

“So when I say I’m going to fuck your snatch right now,” Sejuani grunted, using her hand to lift Fortune’s ass _up,_ until her hips were a meter above her head and her body was braced up on her knees and weight was applied to her torso - head down, ass up. “I mean it, and you’re going to _take it,_ like a good little attendant.”

Sejuani settled in over her, rising into position above her like a dominating goddess. She leaned above her, her clothing doing little to hide the muscular lines of her body, while her hands maintained their powerful grip on Fortune. She kept her head pinned to the bed and the other on her ass, using the grip of her assflesh to somehow haul her hips up into the position she wanted, forcing Fortune to maintain the degrading position through brute force alone. Somehow, in all that, Sejuani had succeeded in fishing out the truncheon of her cock, pulling it out like she was a raider about to fuck on the battlefield, and the fat slab slapped down against Fortune’s jutting ass with the same meaty clap as her hand.

She shuddered, unable to do anything else as the weight of the cock pressed against her, all stiff and hard and _throbbing._ She had no undergarments on, because she simply didn’t have enough - that luxury wasn’t granted to her, it seemed, but now, she suspected a different reason. All it did was give Sejuani easier access, and the redhead panted as she felt the vascular girth rub against her lower entrance with mind-numbing intensity, each inch sliding over her lower lips in a way that no one had in _years._

“Mmmm… you feel nice,” Sejuani grunted, pressing down with her hand as her hips jerked and she aligned the fat spear of her cock with her lower entrance. Her firmness made Fortune shudder, her eyes focused firmly on the bedding to avoid looking at what was going on. She didn’t want it, didn’t like it, but there was nothing she could do to protest - nothing that would aid her, anyways. Speaking out would avail her nothing, as it hadn’t before - she could let Sejuani take her enjoyment and leave. 

She slapped her ass again, and this time the redhead held her yelp in, if only barely. She wasn’t able to hold it in so well when the dickhead began to push into her body, driving down at the same pace that it had claimed her mouth just yesterday - that was, with brutal force and sudden intensity, all but slamming through her lower lips with a hard thrust and then driving into the hot tunnel beyond. It made her eyes bug out and her eyelids wince, a sudden breathlessness rising to her throat - it was like all the air in her body was forced _out_ in one huge rush, the single bit of cock forced into her snatch too much already.

“Tight, too,” Sejuani noted, her hips pushing down - and down, and _down_ with mind-numbing intensity. Fortune was no stranger to big dick, and loved a good, hard dicking as much as the next firecracker - but Sejuani was fucking _massive,_ and she really felt it as it slammed down into her body, the cock moving like a spear of iron. Her walls were forced aside with brutal intensity, her pink folds suddenly swelling out in forceful accommodation of the forearm-thick log of cockmeat, each inch driving into her so hard that it made her tunnel ripple out and bulge to obscene and eye-watering dimensions. 

She gasped into the bedding her head was forced against, feeling Sejuani’s fingers tight in her hair and around her skull. She drew in sharp, ragged breaths as she tried to pull in air, eyes watering as the cock slammed down with eye-watering intensity, making her mewl like a slut. It was too much already, and it was only the first half of the thick dick; she could well understand why Sejuani was top-dog when she was hung like _this._ Sejuani just kept pushing in without a care for her well-being, head pinned down and her hand clamped possessively around her ass, holding her upright as she sheathed herself into her plush cunt.

“ _Ngh -_ Fuck,” Sejuani sighed. “You feel even better than I’d imagined. You really are a prime cut of fuckmeat, aren’t you? Fuck -”

She pushed herself down, making Fortune’s fingers dig into the fur around her torso, worming through it just as Sej’s fingers wormed through her hair. She gasped as the cock slammed through her insides, forcing aside every clamping wall and snug ring by dint of her colossal girth alone. Brute force carried the day, allowing her to slam inch after eye-watering inch into her pussy. Nothing was an obstruction for so powerful a woman, and it left Fortune breathless; _she_ was a powerful woman herself, and she dealt with - and slept with - many other powerful ladies many, many times; but this was on the scale of the Freljord, and she wasn’t up to par.

In a way, Fortune’s mind failed to comprehend the situation she was forced into - in literal moments she’d been bent over a desk, had her ass slapped, hair pulled, and then she was thrown onto a bed and had her ass forced up and head down while a cock the size of her arm was reamed into her snatch. It was something she’d read in an erotic fantasy, not real life, and her brain struggled with it - her, _Sarah Fortune,_ was set face-down like a bitch in heat while her _owner_ slammed her full of girlcock. For the first time ever she had no say in the matter, and it tossed her mind into a pit of indecision.

In the end, her mind settled on the only thing it knew: being snarky. 

“You’re all talk, big girl,” she said, knowing it was the wrong thing to do and doing it anyway. Her mouth had often gotten her into trouble before, she knew that, but it was a defence mechanism she couldn’t stop. 

Sejuani’s reply was elegant in its simplicity - she dropped her hips down and impaled her full of cockmeat in a single rush, driving all the breath out of Fortune’s lungs with that movement alone. Her mouth parted in a silent gasp as her lungs clenched, her insides rippling as the dick hammered home with a thunderous impact that left her dizzy. The dickhead sheathed itself against her womb, pressing into the cavern with grinding motions that made her insides roil - people had reached that deep before, sure, but never with so much force or intensity that it made her pussy feel too shallow. In fact, she felt like she was being split open, every inch of her stretched out impossibly wide around the fat girth and then some.

“Then let my acts speak for me,” Sejuani rebutted, her voice low and throaty. “I tire of this slow dance, anyhow. A whore like you _needs_ to be fucked _right._ ”

Fortune didn’t know how they treated women in the Freljord, or how they saw girls as buxom and womanly as herself; but soon, she was learning just what Sejuani meant. The cock pulled back for the briefest instants, only to slam back down hard, plunging into the clinging heat of her cunt with a single brutal stroke that left the redhead gasping. It slammed down with the weight of a hammer, plunging through the slick folds that it had stretched out to twice their girth and more, and rammed into her womb with dull, but audible, thump.

“And I’m going to enjoy it,” the woman above her laughed, “very much. It’s rare that I get someone _this_ hot underneath me, in truth.”

Her cock hammered down with thunderous impacts, once again showing that she had no need of prompt or ceremony to start moving in pendulous arcs. She went from zero to one-hundred in no time at all, and that alone would have boggled Fortune’s mind - but combined with everything, it left her astounded. Her ass was no longer slapped, but instead used as a cushion for Sejuani’s thrusting hips -each downward slam had them connected with full, ringing force, the claps so loud that it drowned out all other sound and filled her ears like a ringing islander gong. 

Fortune’s assflesh careened outward as her hips hammered home, slamming into the jutting shelf of creamy white flesh that was all but set on display before her. The redhead’s ass was large and plump, the meat doughy and soft as sin - a delight for anyone, and Sejuani took _great_ delight in it. Normally, Sarah was happy to have someone treat her ass _right -_ it was a curse, she liked to say to her female crewmen and lovers, that people didn’t know how to treat her curves in the right way - something that often was accompanied by those girls trying very, very hard - and yet Sejuani was doing it effortlessly, pounding her ass down with so much force that her insides quivered.

The strength was nice, above all, the intensity gratifying. She needed a good, hard fucking, and Sejuani provided that with the first few strokes and more, but Fortune didn’t know how to take it. Her mind struggled with the understanding, her displeasure running hot, her words twisting on her tongue and dying there as each thrust into her womb made her brain go blank and fuzzy. Her ass bent out of shape time and time again as Sejuani slammed into it, resting her considerable weight against it, turning it into the perfect cushion for her hips to rest on whenever she went balls-deep. 

When it came to Sejuani, _each_ thrust was balls-deep. She used every last inch of her frighteningly thick cock to fuck, extracting the full length before driving it back down with as much force as she could spare. Her pendulous ballsack swung beneath her shaft and added to the fucking, pounding down against her slit and her puffy clit even as the dick pounded her insides like dough. Her ass became a rest for her hips on each thrust, her outer folds a nest for her swollen sperm-factories. 

“That’s it,” Sejuani declared, eyeing Fortune sharply. The redhead didn’t return the favour, instead staring at the bedding around her, struggling not to give the woman any more satisfaction than she already had. “Gods, I love having a hot piece of ass like you underneath me…”

Down her hips went, slamming into her snatch with wild abandon, reaming out every last tight inch and forcing it into a perfect sheath for her cock. It was a shock at how quickly her insides moulded to the log of dickmeat, how it seemed to re-arrange her soft membranes until they hugged it _just right,_ and each downward stroke made it all the more apparent. Fortune wanted to sigh, to scream and yelp, her body reacting in a way she didn’t want to admit to the colossal and virile meat pounding into her like a toy - so instead, she bit down on the furs and kept her teeth tight, ensuring that any noises she made were muffled.

“And _this_ is how you _should_ be,” Sej continued, her words like a dark promise. “Face down, ass up - I’m not even holding you anymore, but you’re keeping still. Your body knows what to do, even if you’re playing stubborn.”

Fortune only then realized that there was nothing holding up her lower half, that she’d sunk into the position that Sejuani wanted of her own volition - her ass up, waving high in the air, while her back formed a perfectly flat plane down to her head. Her weight was all braced on her torso and face, her breast squishing awkwardly underneath her body like pillows of their own, bulging out underneath her in soft rolls of titflesh. But _knowing_ didn’t make her stop, not when that was the only thing giving her support - and she didn’t need to topple over and let Sejuani fuck her prone-bone, that was for sure. 

Sejuani held nothing back as she fucked, using Fortune as she would any other girl. She was the Warmother, and anyone in her tribe was fair game - she could have anyone. Distantly, that ticked a box in Fortune’s mind that said _playing hard to get is only getting her excited,_ but in the state she was in, she didn’t acknowledge it. She kept her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clamped down around the furs, just like her hands twisted and twirled, her muffled moans coming out in muffled gasps that sounded almost breathless. 

“Cry out, Sarah,” Sejuani chuckled, working her hips back and forth at a pace too fast to follow. The redhead’s snatch felt like it was on fire as the meaty length glided in and out, her walls clamping down hard, to no avail. “Let’s hear that gorgeous voice of yours.”

There was nothing to be heard as Fortune stoically held on, but she felt herself failing, giving way under the relentless march of her hips. In and out, over and over, driving her into the bed so hard and fast that it was impossible to understand. Sejuani wasn’t just hung, but _potent,_ her muscles making the rutting devastatingly easy. She knew how to fuck, how to work herself into a rhythm as punishing as it was intense, and Fortune - for the first time - was exposed to someone that was a better lay than herself. 

Time and time again, every inch of the dense cock slammed into her snatch, stretching it out around her. She shifted on occasion, making it flutter and bend, but her pace was straight and true, her aim exacting and devastating in its intensity. Each downward slam of her hips saw her bulbous dickhead make full-contact with her cervix, and her brain went numb each and every time as her womb shuddered. Her legs quivered, her knees going weak, while her back began to arch and dip as the weight of Sejuani became too much. She wasn’t even resting on Fortune, but she brought all of her strength to bear each time her dick was buried inside the clamping depths of her wet cunt, and it forced her body down - and down. 

She writhed on the bedding, her hair tangling around Sejuani’s fist. She was pressed down harder as Sejauni rammed her cunt for all it was worth, forcing her down further and further, making a _Sarah-_ shaped imprint on the bed. Her knees rocked and her stance widened as Sejuani slammed into her, her strength failing her as the too-powerful woman made her shake and quiver. She was worried that she was going to fall, rendered helpless and weak, but she held firm as Sejuani grunted and groaned, her cock gliding in and out of her snatch at a faster, slicker pace, her eyes watering from the pressure of it all -

She didn’t even realize that Sejuai was cumming until _far_ too late, her first warning the very least it should have been: a sudden surge of warmth inside her, and then a barrage of thick ropes splattering against the entrance of her womb. If there was one thing that Fortune rarely did, it was unprotected sex - unless she could ensure there was no chance of impregnation, she didn’t risk it. And now she had a futa with balls like melons cumming straight inside of her, pumping gush after gush of semen into her cunt as if it were a cum-sponge, her shaft spasming as seed flowed through Fortune in waves of sticky warmth.

_I-It’s so warm!_ Was her first thought, the cum sweeping through her pink insides in waves of silky hotness. _So hot, so thick - o-oh, goodness -_

It was the first though, but not her last. A flash of panic and guilt settled through her as she took in that Sejuani was cumming inside of her, filling her with a potent load of baby-batter that was a potential risk - she’d lost track of safe days - and she began to writhe with panic. Her thoughts, though, warred with one another: she was afraid of the risk, but it was her first time taking a load inside her in at least a year, and _what_ a load it was - all thick and hot and oh-so-warm, reaching in so deep that it made her core burn pleasantly, and she didn't at all dislike it.

She suddenly gasped as Sej’s hand slapped her ass powerfully, making her shift around the cock and producing wet slurping noises as cum was shifted. The cock pulled out of her grasping warmth in the next moment, cum shifting with obscene popping noises as it was ground and churned, and - for a moment - Fortune’s gaze was distant and heady, her eyes almost crossed over.

“That’s what a bitch like you needs, Sarah,” Sejuani panted, her chest rising and falling with satisfaction. “A good, hot load to fill you up - and you took every last drop, like a good little cocksleeve.”

She slapped her ass again as she shifted away, leaving Fortune to flop over on wobbly knees. She panted, rising up on her elbow, eyes crossed and a hand running through her sweaty hair and shoving it out of her face. She looked like a well-fucked whore, red of cheek and with mussed hair, and Sejuani knew it just as much as she - and that wasn’t even counting the pants around her thighs, or the cum packed into her cunt. 

“I’d fuck you again,” she told her, “but I want to let it… settle in. Make sure you understand what your role is, and how much your body enjoys it.”

“Whatever you say,” Fortune panted, “boss.”

“Sejuani,” the woman told her directly. “Or Warmother - I care not which you say, but I want nothing else from those cock-suckers.”

Fortune licked her lips, examining the narrow arc of rebellious answers she could give, and settling for none as she hung her head. “Sejuani.”

Sejuani shifted back, satisfied, tucking her spent shaft into her pants. She hadn’t stripped the entire time, looking utterly casual about it all. “Good. I’ll be seeing you, my personal attendant.”

* * *

Fortune didn’t walk straight for the next day, that was for sure. She tried to mask it from her first mate, and luckily their duties didn’t place them close together, giving her some breathing room. Her loins ached, her legs felt weak, and she felt the heat of Sejuani’s cock and cum inside her seemingly at all points of the day. She hated it, but a part of her couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the fucking, in the most impersonal sense - Sejuani was a good lay, if not a good person. And, as lofty as she carried herself, as cocky as her attitude was, she couldn’t put the sex from her mind - it was the first time being _used_ like that, and it lingered.

She just wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Twice, she encountered Sejuani, and it left her shivering. Twice, Sejuani did nothing at all. It left her confused, but relieved - she didn’t need to be groped in public, to be massage and used as a toy, but she expected it…. and received nothing. It made her frown, and so she was all the more certain when she was called to her room in the evening with a bag in her hands that she was about to be forced on her hands and knees and taken like a dog. 

Instead, Sejuani thanked her and sent her away, and that was it. She _should_ have felt happy about it, but instead, she was only conflicted. The sudden _lack_ of attention after so many days of having it confused her, and the treatment by Sejuani made her thoughts twist. Had she fallen out of favour? Was Sejuani just a pump-and-dump kind of gal? Had she lost her appeal? Fortune didn’t know. She didn’t _want_ to be fucked at all, of course, but after so many days of being Sejuani’s target, she floundered. 

_This is better,_ she told herself. 

* * *

The day after was much of the same, with Sejuani coming around and not doing anything overt, at first. It was to the relief of her first mate, but not to her. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, for the punch to come in when she couldn’t see it. She was left waiting for some time, until Sejuani called on her to ‘attend’ her when she did her training. Filed into a massive hall where Winter’s Claw elite trained and sparred, she was set to the side while Sejuani went to town on her men, fighting and sparring with real weapons and with lethal intent - and Fortune just watched, doing nothing but toweling down her master’s sweat and bringing her drinking water.

It proved trying, though, with Fortune sitting on the sidelines, watching Sejuani spar like a goddess. She only wore a wrapping of fur around her chest, allowing her D-cups to stand proud, and a loincloth around her waist, so all of her too-pale skin was bare. As sweat clung to her skin all of her muscle was thrown into harsh relief, a goddess in the flesh, and watching her fight was… far more pleasing than the redhead would care to admit. She looked _good,_ was the problem, in equal measure an attractive, sculpted futa, and Fortune’s cruel jailor. She couldn’t brush it aside, as it went on for hours, and _hours._ She was there from midday to the later hours of the night, and it was only then that Sejuani - after beating all her foes - flicked a finger at her and told her to wait in her room.

So Fortune did, trepidation burning in her veins. Sejuani returned well-showered and dried off, her body wrapped in comfortable garments much like her work-out clothes - a fur binding for her chest, lined with the softest of ermine, and a matching loincloth. She held a bundle of black fabric in her hands, and when she took notice of Fortune, she smirked. 

“I so do enjoy a treat after a long session of training,” She told her, indicating Fortune as that treat. There was nothing subtle about Sejuani in any way, but that didn’t detract from her attractiveness. Fortune had always enjoyed a bold girl, at least. “Put this on.”

She tossed the bundle onto the bed, and Fortune glanced over at it. It was lingerie - black, lace, and very well-made; certainly not of Freljord design. It looked Demacian in nature, with the bra cups composed of sprawling lace designwork, the undergarments featuring a seductive band, and a set of garters to go around one’s waist in their classic style. It was nice - really nice, actually, and the kind of thing that she’d _readily_ wear... but…

Her arrogance reared its head. “You want me to -”

“I _want_ you not to talk back,” Sejuani all but ordered, taking a seat in the chair she had perched in the corner of the room. There was no difference to the way she sat there and sat on her throne, and she looked so imperious in that moment that it made Fortune gulp. “Put on the lingerie, Sarah.”

Her lips parted, and Sejuani inclined her head. “The next words out of your mouth better be ‘yes, Sejuani.’”

Fortune stopped, stared at the woman sitting on her chair, and saw nothing but will and hunger in her eyes. Her resistance fled at the sight, her brain reminded her that she had no control, here. “...Yes, Sejuani.”

“Good. Do it, slowly.” That was all the indication Fortune received, her job now clear. Her face was still burning as she began to pluck at the buttons of her blouse, popping them out one by one to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach, and soon, the flesh of her breasts. 

The white cloth slid away from the large mounds as she tugged it aside, bearing her full, weighty breasts to Sejuani’s eyes, and earned a rumble of approval. It was the first time the woman had seen them properly, and they were a sight to behold - plump, perfectly rounded, and soft, their weight having them hang down a fraction on her chest. Her nipples were nice and rosy against the creaminess of her skin, a perfect and mouthwatering contrast. She wore no bra, because none had been given; she didn’t wear one normally anyhow, usually settling for leaving herself hanging free, and only wore lingerie when the occasion to seduce struck her.

She flushed as Sejuani stared, but brushed it aside as she worked at her pants. She pushed them over her narrow waistline and down over the wide flare of her hips, and then down the long track of her perfectly formed legs. Sej’s eyes followed every inch of the way, staring at her like a piece of meat, leaning back in her chair. Fortune felt a mix of shame and pride as she went naked - shame for what she was doing, and a modicum of pride for the appreciation she saw for her body.

What could she say? She liked being appreciated.

Still no words were exchanged as Fortune reached for the lingerie, her cheeks red as she set it on. She didn’t attempt to be seductive as she slit the black lace over her creamy skin, but with curves like hers, any attempt at putting on undergarments was seductive. She pressed the cups against her breasts and then slide the straps up her shoulders, licking her lips as it all snapped into place. It was a somewhat tight fit, at least one size too small, but considering her buxom chest size, it worked out neatly - Sej had an eye for such things, apparently. The cloth stretched over her chest, being composed of a not-quite firm material that felt similar to silk, and it didn’t provide _much_ support - her heavy breasts pressed against it, weighing it down and allowing the lacey cloth to hug the curves of her chest.

The garters snapped around her waist, and from there connected to the undergarments that she slid up her legs one at a time. The waistband was snug around her hips, the tight elastic binding digging into the skin just a fraction, but it was enough. The dark lingerie was in gorgeous contrast to the paleness of her skin, and it was of a sublime quality when compared to everything else that Fortune saw around - it was perfectly suited for a woman like herself, and when she looked down and admired it, she had to say that she looked _good._

“Nice,” Sejuani said. “Very nice.” She leaned back, setting a hand on her lap. “Now, dance.”

Fortune blinked. “What?”

“Dance; give me a show.” Sejuani chuckled to herself. “Put that body to good use.”

Fortune didn't dance - not like this. Especially not because she was just asked to, bu some brutish thug of a warrior. and yet, her resistance didn't last against Sejuani's staring face, the hard lines of her chiseled jawline and the imperious tilt of her chin making her falter. Slowly Fortune bit her lip, sucking on the tender skin, weighing her options and finding them utterly insignificant in the face of the moment. 

Still, she tried. "I don't do dancing, Sejuani."

"For me, you do," the Warmother said, enunciating each word. "Because that's all you are - mine."

"You're a charmer," she said in her dry, rolling tones, painfully aware of how compromising her situation was. 

"No, I'm not." Sejuani cocked her head. "But you like that, don't you? You're the kind of woman that needs someone to put her in her place, to treat you like that body of yours deserves, and it wars in you. I see it in your eyes."

She chuckled. "You didn't stop staring at me, even as sweat dripped off my abs - don't pretend it's not true, I saw it. It's only right that you now return the favour - a show for a show."

"You're imagining things," she said under her breath. She ran her tongue over her lips, her throat dry and sore. Her mind scrabbled at the words offered to her, the hidden truce set into them - a show for a show, a favour for a favour. 

"Am I?" Sejuani laughed again, shaking her head proudly. "Then you wouldn't have gotten into the outfit. Your pride stung, but you're happy to see me appreciating your body, aren't you? Now you play arrogant because I'm having you dance, but if I grabbed you and fucked you against the wall, you'd be fine with it? Your resistance is just a front."

Fortune set her jaw, her breath coming out quickly. "Let's get this over with."

Sejuani only smirked. She was still smirking as Fortune set herself before the woman and began to dance, following along with what she wanted to the best of her abilities. She wasn't good with this sort of thing, in truth, because she didn't need to dance for others - a striptease, sure, and she had lapdances given to her, but she never performed. She gyrated her hips, swivelling from side to side, her jaw tight and tense as she was forced to dance in front of the powerful Warmother as if she were her whore, her dancer-girls. 

Her broad hips waved from side to side, extending to their full length as she rotated and swivelled. She had no idea what she was doing, moving along to no rhythm at all, but she put to use the many trips to strip-clubs and whorehouses where dancers were common in an effort to please the woman. It made her pride sting, and her resistance to such treatment flare up bad, but Sejuani's words struck a chord; she was less resistant to the idea of dressing in lingerie and getting fucked than dancing. She knew it wasn't a front, but it wasn't like Sejuani had conditioned her to acts so primal - right?

"Turn," Sejuani said, gesturing with a finger. "Get in closer. Let's see that ass move."

Fortune complied with her face as red as her hair, her indignation high - and it rose higher as she danced, shaking her fat ass in front of Sejuani's face. Her hand reached out more than once to caress the malleable flesh that was hugged by her panties, running her hand over the soft mounds before pulling back to slap them. She didn't whine, and held her emotion back as the connection made her flesh sting in an oddly pleasant way. her hips kept moving, kept swaying, back and forth. 

“Gorgeous,” Sejuani murmured, slapping Fortune’s ass gently. 

Fortune moved for minutes, swinging her hips back and forth, bringing her hands up and down the plush contours of her body. Her voluptuous frame was outlined by the rise and fall of her hands and the twisting of her body, her cheeks hot and her breath hotter as she threw herself into the actions demanded of her. Her shame was shoved away in a corner, and soon, her cheeks were heating up for reasons other than just shame; the touch of Sejuani’s hands was nice, comfortable, the gratification a nice little boost to her ego.

“See? You’re getting into it,” Sejuani laughed under her breath, her hands rising up to Fortune’s hips. “Now, get _down,_ Sarah.”

She applied the slightest amount of pressure, and Fortune found herself following along without much resistance. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t put up more of a fight, but each time the thought occurred to her, it slipped away - and she was soon in Sejuani’s lap, rendering any thoughts pointless. Hands grabbed at her waistline and fingers traced along the tight straps of her garters, each prod and flick at her soft skin making Fortune’s breath come out in hotter gasps. She moved from side to side and up and down, and was helped along in the right directions by the slightest applications of Sejuani’s immense strength.

It was a full-on lapdance, now, and she was far more comfortable with something like that than mere dancing. She knew how they worked, had them many times when sitting in a bar, and hell, half the times those were parts of her negotiations with people - two powerful Captains talking, drinks in hand and girls on their laps. She knew how it worked, and even without Sejuani’s help, she moved along in the sorts of ways that she’d always enjoyed. Her thighs made full contact with Sejuani’s, bare flesh slipping together with a whisper like silk, while her plump ass ground down in her muscular lap.

Back and forth she went, her eyes crossing inward as she concentrated on what she was doing. She slipped aside, her ass pushing down, the doughy flesh bending inward as she pressed down firmly. She felt the log of Sejuani’s cock under her loincloth, felt it push up into her ass as she pushed down against it - and while logic told her to shy away from it, she didn’t. She ground her ass down, feeling the soft flesh dip around the weight of the cock hidden just behind a strip of ermine, feeling the heavy weight push and prod. Sejuani growled as she ground in her lap, feeling stiff muscle rub against her skin, the hands on her waist tight and clasping.

“See? I knew you could do it,” Sejuani chuckled, leaning in so that her hot breath washed over the back of Fortune’s neck, and she shivered. “You’re getting into it, like the good little slut you are.”

“I -” The moment came and went as Fortune bit her lip, trying not to focus. She swallowed thickly, trying to ignore her words even as she continued to make them true. She grit her teeth after a moment and set her jaw, breathing through her nose as she shifted back and forth, back and forth, an endless rhythm of rotating and grinding, feeling the hard meat of her cock press into her soft ass as she ground backward against her. 

Those hands rose up, along the wide curve of her hips and over her narrow waist, and along the flat plane of her stomach. She cupped Fortune’s breasts with firm hands and squeezed down, clamping around the bra-covered mounds. The redhead gasped at the rough touch that bent the cups she’d been told to put on, the silky material providing no protection at all against her advances.

“You know what?” Sejuani growled into her ear, “forget the dance.”

Fortune let out a stuttering sigh. “You -”

“I just can’t _not_ fuck this slutty body,” Sejuani said darkly, almost chuckling. She rose up with Fortune still against her, cutting the dance off early as she settled into something far more physical, far more primal. While she was facing the other way, it took Sejuani less than a heartbeat to spin her around in her lap like the toy she was, putting them face to face with a single breath - and it only went on from there. 

“Y-you want a dance -”

“And now I want this cunt,” Sejuani grunted, her hand driving down between their bodies to roughly press against her clothed sex, and the redhead gasped breathlessly. A moment later the straps of her new lingerie was pulled to the side, bearing her plump folds to the cool air of the room, and Sejuani’s cool eyes stared down at her. “And I’m going to have it, you gorgeous sex-doll.”

Her eyes flicked back up. “Take my cock out.”

Fortune swallowed, and then winced as Sejuani’s other hand rose up and slapped her cheek - lightly, but it was more than enough. She let out a breath in the same heartbeat that her hand rose up and grabbed a fistful of red locks, making it clear just what she thought of Fortune’s hesitation - and so she didn’t. Her hands fumbled at Sejuani’s loincloth, tugging it aside with shaking fingers, freeing up the massive, meaty length, and her breath caught in her throat. It was still as massive as she remembered, all thick and throbbing and _meaty._

Her fingers fluttered against the shaft that she freed, her eyes glued against it - it was so damn _big_ that her brain couldn’t comprehend it, and it was all hard for her. The moment came and went as she was lifted by Sejuani, her hips carried forward and sent sliding along the vascular girth - and then, in moments, her lower lips were snagging against the throbbing tip, and she bit back a gasp. Sejuani growled, lifting her up and setting her against her cock, her pace quick and breathless and straight to the point - which was burying her cock inside her body as fast as possible.

Fortune wasn’t used to this kind of thing - someone that manhandled her like a toy and just shoved her down on her cock, but that was exactly what she got when, in moments, she was pushed down on the throbbing log that was Sejuani’s dick. It was less than a minute since the dance had ended, and she was already straddling the woman’s lap with her cock slamming up inside her lower entrance, drilling inch after inch of dense cockmeat into the tightness of her snatch. She whined, her teeth digging into her lip, unable to contend with the sudden pressure stretching her out, nor the hands digging into her waistline. It was narrow and feminine, a womanly curve, and Sejuani’s broad hands had almost no trouble wrapping all the way around it - an impressive feat.

“ _Fuck,_ this is the cunt I’ve been waiting for,” Sejuani husked, her jaw tightening as she shoved Fortune down. She impaled the woman on her fatness, driving her down on inch after inch, and Fortune could do nothing. Her hand was on her broad shoulders, feeling the muscles tense under her palms, while her legs straddled muscular thighs - but even if she shifted or clenched, she achieved nothing at all. The fact that she was on top was just an illusion - it wasn’t a cowgirl fucking, it was Sejuani carrying her like a toy.

Down Sarah went, each inch making her gasp more and more. The cock was weighty and thick, the midsection large and throbbing, and as it filled her out it made her gaze cross more and more. Her body distinctly remembered the heft and feel of the shaft from the other day, the way it had reamed out her cunt and how she had tried to hide her wobbly knees from her friend - and yet, the memory didn’t live up to the actual feel of it sticking inside her. It was almost too much and too little at the same time, an ache building inside her core that wanted the tremendous slab of fuckmeat to pump up into her steaming depths and ream her out properly. 

She gasped silently, but pulled herself back quickly. She didn’t want to let her emotion show, but with her face now fully showing to Sejuani, she had to try very, very hard to keep control. Her teeth dug into her lip and her face was tight as she was shoved down all nine inches of Sejuani’s girldick, feeling it bottom out inside her with a dull and fleshy thud, her womb receptively accepting the touch of her swollen tip. Her insides fluttered around the shaft, immediately taking on its shape, as if it had memorized it. Sejuani shifted her along, rubbing her back and forth in idle grinding motions that made her insides bend and squish all along her length. She matched the grinding motions from earlier, manhandling her hips with devastating ease, and Fortune gasped internally. 

“There we go,” Sejuani said. “Mmm - you’re even tighter than last time. Your cunt is far more honest than your face, Sarah.”

Fortune didn’t reply, because no answer came to her. The answer continued to elude her as she was dragged back _up_ the shaft, Sejuani picking her up like the whore she was professed to be and dragging inch after inch out of her body. It slid out with a wet slurp, her insides shifting wetly with each girthy inch that pulled free. Her pink insides bent and popped back into place, but slowly, gradually; almost as if reluctant to let the cock go. Sejuani didn’t wait for her to move more than halfway off her shaft before she simply pushed her back down like she was setting an object on a desk, impaling her on her beefy length with nothing more than a growl.

The redhead let out a muffled groan, her fingers tightening around her shoulders as she held fast. The cock filled her out totally and utterly, and as she looked down where their bodies conjoined, she saw her wide-stretched lower lips wrapped snugly around the dick. It was an obscene sight to see something that thick jammed into her entrance, the lips pushed out wide and forced to hug the slab that was so shockingly impaled inside of her. She could barely comprehend just how much cock was there, buried inside her, filling out her snatch and stretching her depths out, and it made her head dizzy. She had a forearm of cock inside of her pussy, and against all reason, it felt _good._ It was _gratifying_ to finally have a cock that really worked her snatch, but in the way she could have least wanted.

She was pushed up again, her hips adjusted and then pulled along the hard shaft. It slid through her walls, rubbing up against all of her surfaces and stretching out the fleshy membranes that surrounded it, shoving them apart as she moved. They rippled sympathetically, struggling to find purchase around the shaft by clinging to it, but there was nothing to be done - her body couldn’t lay any claim on Sejuani. She moved as she willed, pumping her along her shaft with her hands wrapped tight around her waist, rough fingers digging into soft skin. Fortune whimpered, the sound leaving her lips involuntarily, but she couldn’t help it; the movement of that cock drew sounds to her lips that she couldn’t control. 

She was bounced on Sejuani's lap like her weight was nothing, her body just a comfortable thing for her to hold and caress. Strong arms lifted her without a hint of effort, sliding her snug sheath along her many inches of towering dickmeat before dropping her down once more without any ceremony - a straight drop that saw her impaled right to her core. Her inner folds struggled around the beefy girth, in only that there was so much they could scarcely cope - but it wasnèt out of reluctance, that was for sure. Her insides practically moulded to the shape of the colossal girldick, taking on its form even as it shoved into her balls-deep.

Fortune let out quick gasps around her tightly clenched teeth, trying not to be heard. her eyes scanned over Sejuani, unsure of where to look as she was fucked steadily and deeply, each stroke making her see stars as the cock hammered into the entrance of her womb. Her force was immense, the kiss of her cockhead mindnumbing in its intensity, and she already felt her knees go weak each time it came crashing through her outer petals and into the vulnerable pink of her tunnel. Each thrust made her gasp a little bit more, her chest rising and falling inside the cups of her bra as she tried - and failed - not to pant.

Sejuani’s arms were building as she slammed Fortune down time and time again, and Fortune had to resist the very real urge to reach out and caress them, to grab them and hold them tight. She wanted to, wanted to feel all that impressive muscle rippling and rolling, to feel Sejuani undulating against her. Not because it was her, because she found it all so impressive and hot beyond belief. These were the things she liked, and Sej had them in spades - and she was using them oh so well...

"Look at you, struggling," Sejuani laughed. "Is it so bad to admit you want it?"

Fortune didn't give her a response. She sighed as the sound of her ass beating down against muscular thighs filled the room, each impact the beat of war drums, while her pussy squelched around the nine inches of dense cock. It shifted and ground within her clamping tightness, rubbing at her in all the right ways to make her walls flutter and sing - she was vulnerable to any good fuck, and Sej was so big she didn't even need to be. There was something to be said for people that knew how to use their dick well, she knew that, but when the cock was so large that there wasn't a gap between her walls and the shaft itself, it triggered every pressure-point and sensitive nub by dint of size alone.

Her hair flipped around her face as she bounced, her hips bucking in time with Sejuani's hands. It was almost like she was weightless, her hips rising and falling along the turgid shaft, her eyes focusing on whatever they wanted to - her abs, her arms, the sight of her cock gliding in and out of her folds. She wore the dick was reaching her belly button from how deep it was going. 

"You love it," Sejuani told her, one hand rising up to cup the back of her neck again. She brought Fortune's head in close, letting it hovered just a little bit away from her. Even though Fortune was on top, they were still roughly eye-level, and the proximity was almost intoxicating. "I can tell - your eyes are dilated, you’re trying not to moan like the slut you are, and your tight little pussy is squeezing me so hard."

Her other hand reached back and slapped Fortune's ass powerfully, drawing out a whine from her lips. The assflesh wobbled for a long moment before settling into a stop, and Sejuani delivered a second swat once that happened and sent it ringing outward all over again. each time her ass slammed down it wobbled from the bottom-up, flattening down around her muscular thighs, and Sejuani took the opportunity to grope her in full when that happened. She squeezed and played with her rear, making her gaps and bit her lip even harder, even as her neck was forcefully held down.

The hand on her ass came up as the one on her neck released, making her see stars. With a sudden, forceful tug, her breasts were quickly mauled by her hand, the cup of her bra squished down and held in a death-grip. She pressed into the fatty mound with greed, bending and squishing, treating it without any care at all. Fortune could almost feel her love for her tits through that touch - it wasn't reverential, but all lust and desire, and she liked it. 

"You know how hard it is to find a woman with tits like these?" Sejuani asked under her breath, almost groaning. "Just seeing your cleavage when you work makes me so fucking horny that I want to -"

She groaned, pulling back to slap Fortune's dangling breast in the exact same way as her ass. The force of the blow sent it careening off to the side, much like her other breast already was - the steady up and down drop of her hips had her chest rising and falling despite the lingerie, the motions too forceful to be contained by the simple cloth. Uup and down she went, breathing hard and fast, struggling to keep her excitement contained. It was easy to just think of it as a really good fuck and not her degrading herself before the Warmother - to think of it as the best fuck she'd ever had. They were just two people together, not master and slave - and in that, there was enjoyment.

Maybe too much. 

There was another slap, sending her breasts cascading outward in a sweep. The flesh bounced and wobbled before shuddering to a flesh standstill, but it was for only a moment before Sejuani slapped it again. Long and full, her hand slapped the creamy breastflesh with a loud noise and a force that almost sent it slapping against her chin. It made Fortune gasp, her body burning, her hips moving harder and faster. There was another slap, and another rush of warmth to her core, sweeping down all hot and needy. 

She already felt a heat burning inside her, pleasure rolling hotter and higher - it was so, so rare that she found so much pleasure out of something like this, and she liked it far too much. A greedy part of her mind told her it was okay, that she could take pleasure out of a fuck like this, that Sejuani shouldn't be having all the fun herself. Why should she? It was give-and-take, and she was Miss Fortune, and she always took what she pleased. And if she wanted pleasure, to match the Warmother's rising pleasure with her own, her pace needy and insistent. That was all it was - need, desire, riding the high that surged through her snatch each time the cock went thundering on through.

"I told you that you loved it," Sejuani said some moments later, when the flesh of Fortune's ass was red from the constant descents and her stomach was sore from the act of moving up and down. "You're fucking yourself of your own accord, you little sexpot."

Fortune let out a husky breath, struggling to think when the cock was bashing up against her womb with eye-watering force, her eyelids squinting each time it made full and fleshy contact with her innermost barrier. Each time she slammed down it felt even better, her insides roiling around the shaft. It was hard to imagine that she'd missed this, but she'd certainly missed the cock - their last encounter was too brief for her to take enjoyment out of it, and her dick was exactly Fortune's style. 

"I haven't been moving you," Sejuani laughed into her face. "I stopped when I started playing with this whorish body - you've been fucking yourself of your own accord."

"I -" Fortune squinted. That can't be true -

"Oh? Slowing down, now?" Sejuani grinned. "I'm not going to do the rest myself, girl. Either hop off my cock and leave, or keep on going until I've laid a load within you - but be quick about it."

Fortune didn't stop moving. Her hips came crashing down, over and over, her rhythm fast and insistent. her fat ass pounded into Sej's lap, the flesh ringing out loudly and evenly, each ripple traveling through her buxom frame and setting her curves into a frenzy of motion. Her breasts rose up high, almost slapping against her chin, her hair bouncing in fits. She didn't even notice, at first, that Sejauni's hands left her entirely as she watched her bounce herself on her shaft. Up and down, over and over, Sejuani watched her move with a grin of dark pleasure.

_It's for me,_ Fortune told herself. _Just a little more to get off, and - and -_

It wasn't a little more. As her hips descended with a final meaty clap and her orgasm rose up in a hot wave, so too did Sejuani's. It was hard to cope with her cunt contracting and squelching in release, her heat built up in her core and spilling out in a wave of senseless delight - each muscle fluttering and spasming around the cunt-impaling cock. Sej was in no position to hold back - she didn’t need to, and so she didn’t. As Fortune’s climax washed through her in a hot and needy wave, so too did Sejuani’s, and it threw the redhead over the edge even _more._

“O-oh, fuck,” she sighed, her breath misting out in a hot gasp. Her eyes were unfocused as the cock hammered into her deeps even as she came, Sejuani taking control back from her with just the movements of her hips alone - hard, upward buck, stretching out her milking and rippling snatch even as her mighty cock let loose its load.

A river of semen splashed into her climaxing tunnel, all hot and warm and sticky and exactly what she felt she needed. It was warm and intense, a bath of fluid to drown her insides and satiate the needy, breeding urge inside her body, and the delight of her pussy increased in bounds. Rope after rope was sent gushing into her insides, taming the wild spasms of her folds with the liquid they were so desperately milking the cock for. She hadn’t wanted Sejuani to cum inside her before, though she loved the feel of it; now, it was just amazing, a rush of sticky warmth that flooded her in all the right ways.

She whined as she ground down in Sejuani’s strong lap, feeling those hips buck and pump the shaft deeper, sending cum spiralling into her hot and needy depths. It pumped against her womb and slathered the insides of her walls, and was massaged into place by the thunderous movements of the cock until it was all packed in tight. There was enough to boggle the mind and then some, but all Fortune could recognize was the intensity of her climax, the best she’d had to date. She could count on one hand the amount of times something like that had happened, and all of those paled in comparison.

“Just like I told you,” Sejuani chuckled, setting both hands on Fortune’s ass and mashing it tight. “You’re just a bitch in heat, craving a proper woman.”

“What,” Fortune panted deliriously, “you think you’re that woman?”

Sejuani only cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a question, attendant?”

She wet her lips, her cunt still spasming, her body filled with electric bliss. “No, Sejuani.”

“Good.” She slapped Fortune’s ass for good measure, making her whine. “Now, hands and knees, on the bed.”

Fortune hesitated, if only for a moment. There was another second of delay before she complied, trying her hardest to convince herself that it was only because she was being told to - and finding it utterly unconvincing.

* * *

Another day passed after her all-night fuck, and then another. It had left Fortune breathless for some time afterward, and when her first mate had inquired as to her whereabouts, she’d just told him she was servicing Sej - which _was_ true, just not in the way he expected. The next few days involved a great deal of attention from the war-leader, in contrast to the two prior - she was called to attend her more often in various meetings, as apparently Sejuani was preparing for something with the other big tribes of the Freljord. 

The details were lost on Fortune, but the way that Sejuani touched her certainly wasn't. She groped her chest and played with her ass at random points, whenever the mood struck her. Once she’d stood beside her the entire time, with a hand on her ass, and at another she’d been doing nothing for two hours before a hand clamped down around her breast. In between, she was forced to clean and go about servant duties, the memory of her touches lingering on her body. It left her flushed of face more than once, though she set her jaw tight and tried to resist the implications.

Twice, she was forced down onto her knees for Sejuani - once at night, and the other at mid-day, when she was extremely frustrated from her meetings. She just wanted to get off, and used Fortune as a whore to do it. She pounded her throat and her mouth like she was fucking her cunt, ramming the breath from her lungs on each go and causing her mascara to run down in lines, all thick and sloppy. She’d cum buckets into her stomach, and then left her there, a fully flushed and breathless mess. She had to clean herself up before risking anyone - let alone her first mate - seeing her. 

When she next found herself bent over her desk, it was harder to protest than before. _She’s my boss,_ Fortune told herself, even though she was a woman with no master - or so she believed. Either way, her resistance had been slack as Sejuani took her, and she had tried not to think about how easily she’d bent over and spread her legs for the horny futa - or how good it felt when the cock plunged into her afterward. 

Sejuani only became increasingly bold as time went on, her craving for Fortune as clear as day. She liked to grab her at random, caressing her soft body for just a few brief moments before releasing her with a smirk. It was a treatment that Fortune was wholly unused to, and as a third day of it passed, she was left flushing more and more. Beyond the sex, and the blowjobs, it was the _touching_ that left her at-odds - the fact that she couldn’t speak back, the fact that someone could just _touch_ her like that without a qualm - it was almost too much. She could only bear it with a red face, and at some point, that red face turned from shame to excitement. 

Worse, she even came to expect her touch, her attentions. She couldn’t shift away from them, and in a horrible sort of dependency, her body grew accustomed to it. It was easy for her to fool herself that she was taking her own perverse pleasure out of it, and that the ball wasn’t in Sejuani’s hands - but it was barely a front, and she knew it, deep down.

So it was that she barely flinched when Sejuani entered the room she was cleaning, the door closed shut behind her. The other pair of doors were similarly closed, and bound fast, as her per the orders of their cleaning schedule. Strange rules, but not ones she disobeyed. Regardless, as Sejuani entered she continued to scrub the walls, swiping them down diligently. She ran over the mantelpiece to her left as she ran her tongue over her lips, not acknowledging her master until the last moment.

“S-sejuani,” She said, and cursed at her own stutter. She was no schoolgirl to be -

“Sarah,” Sejuani said in her rumbling voice. She stood off to the side, just staring at her as she worked, eyes glued to the back and forth movements of her ass as she swayed. It made Fortune gulp, but it didn’t stop her from adding a bit more of a sway to her hips than was strictly necessary. She didn't think about the _whys_ of what she did; it was easier not to. “I’ve never seen a woman make cleaning so fucking _hot,_ but there you are.”

“Charmer,” she said, swallowing thickly. Her body tingled, waiting for Sejuani to set her hands on it, but the minutes passed on as she cleaned without nothing. “I bet you say that to all your women.”

“My women,” Sejuani repeated. “Oh, I do like that. It’s good to see you considering yourself _mine._ ”

“I -” Fortune gulped. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s what _I_ meant.” Sejuani grinned. “I can see your blush from here - it’s cute.”

Fortune ignored her.

“I thought you said you couldn't dance?” Sejuani inquired coyly. “Because you’re doing a damn fine job right now. Or, do you just like teasing me?”

“I’m - I’m not -”

Sejuani stepped in behind her, making Fortune suck in a breath. Her strong hands came to a rest on her wide hips, making her spine shudder and knees turn weak for a moment. “I think you are. You know what you’ve got and how to use it, because you’re just a little cocktease.”

“Of course I know what I have,” Fortune snarked, breathing heavily. She wasn’t sure why it was affecting her so, but as Sejuani’s hands slid over the flat plane of her tummy, her core began to heat up. “I-I’m no Demacian maiden -”

“Oh, I _know,_ ” Sejuani told her, her head lowering down until it was buried in her luscious red hair. “You’re nothing close to innocent. You’ve got a body _designed_ for teasing, for _fucking -_ and you know it. It’s why you insist on teasing me, so. Waving _this_ fat ass around -” she used the hands on the flat of Sarah’s stomach to pull her back, smooshing her fat ass into the crook of her pelvis - “and shaking these massive tits like the whore you are…”

“I d-didn’t realize,” Fortune stuttered, “that the great and powerful Sejuani was so easily r-riled up -”

“How can I not be?” She laughed under her breath, her hands rising up to grab at Fortune’s large, soft tits. The redhead let out a silent gasp as she pressed in, those hard, firm hands rolling into her classic blouse, rolling her tits like they were dough to be kneaded and folded. “I’ve never had this much… _woman_ before.”

Fortune swallowed thickly as her body was pressed up against Sejuani, back-to-front. Her ass ground against the not-at-all unsubtle bulge under her skirt, and she felt her exposed abs grind against her spine in a very tingle-inducing way. And, despite herself, she didn’t want it to stop. “T-Too much?”

Sejuani laughed boldly. “Do you _think_ you’re too much for me, Sarah? I’m not the one grinding against my cock, after all…”

Fortune chanced a laugh, halting the backward grind of her hips. “You’re bold -”

“-And you like it.”

_Fuck, I do._ Fortune swallowed, sighing under her breath. “I’m flattered, Sejuani, but I really n-need to work -”

“-I do what I want with my slaves,” the Warmother husked into her hair, pulling Fortune so securely against her that she couldn’t shift. “With my girls.”

“W-we can’t -”

“Can’t? I don’t know the meaning of that word, here, in _my_ stronghold.” 

Fortune shifted, shivering as those strong hands mauled her breasts. “I’m cleaning - my frie - there are people outside -”

“Your friend, cleaning?” 

“Y-yes…”

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet,” Sejuani smirked. “I’m sure you can manage, since you’ve been trying _so_ hard… or are you going to start being true to yourself, huh?”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Fortune said, trembling as one hand moved down the flat plane of her exposed belly once more, dipping over the taut curves and the soft lines, and pushing past her navel. 

“I’ll make you moan, instead,” Sejuani promised. Her hand delved under the waistband of her leather pants and dipped down, making straight for her pussy - and Fortune did nothing to stop her, at all. She only shivered even more as those strong fingers prodded at her spongey outer lips, digging into her bald clit and pressing down in a way that made her inner tunnel squirm. “Oh? You say you don’t want this, but here you are, dripping wet to my touch.”

It was true, but it wasn’t something Fortune was going to admit, not even as those fingers slid through her sopping folds and made her gasp with pleasure. “You have a good imagination, Warmother.”

Sejuani ignored her entirely. “Your cunt is sodden and sopping - you want this, don’t you? You crave my touch just as much as I crave your gorgeous body.” She chuckled softly. “I _could_ just take you here, as I deserve, but if you’re _busy…_ ”

Fortune set her rags and duster down on the mantlepiece, her body burning hot as one hand pressed against her embarrassingly slick folds and a thumb brushed her clit, while the other massaged her breast just perfectly. “W-well, you are the Warmother, and you’re entitled to do what you want.”

“A clever way of passing off your decision,” Sejuani husked against her head, lips moving toward her ear. “But don’t think I don’t know that.”

“Whatever you want to think,” she replied hoarsely, pushing the fact that her first mate was right outside the doors aside. 

* * *

Her body rocked against Sejuani’s, with the powerful woman’s cock impaled in her tight snatch as far as it could go. Each movement she made was breathy and dizzying, the intensity too much to bear; but then, each time they fucked was like that. Pressed tight against Sejuani’s muscular form, she felt all of her muscles ripple and contract, sliding against her backside as they moved hard and fast - abs flexing, arms bunching, her cock thrusting over and _over,_ slamming into her womb with dull thuds that made her whine.

Or, they would have, had her jaw not been so tight, her lips clamped down around Sejuani’s fingers. The woman had shoved her strong and rough fingers into her mouth, hooking around her teeth and locking tight, filling her up as if to help her keep silent - or maybe she just wanted to feel her out, it was hard to tell. Her blouse was fully parted, with Sejuani’s hand tight against her bare breast - so tight that her sideboob bulged out around her fist. The other tit bounced along with each thrust into her snatch, rising up high before bouncing outward. 

And all the while, her cock thrust - hard, fast, and senseless, ramming into her innermost depths with full-bodied strokes that drove the breath from her lungs. She was still set right against Sej in the same position that the woman had been teasing her in, and the only real difference was that her pants were around her bow-legged knees, her blouse parted and breasts hanging free, and her hands thrust forward to brace her weight against the wall she _should_ have been cleaning, and chose not to. Each stroke hammered into the bare curve of her ass and rocked her forward, her momentum halted by her outstretched arms. 

Sejuani could easily have fucked her into the wall right then and there, but Fortune - stubbornly - chose to stand on her own two feet and brace herself against the wall, and found herself struggling. The cock was simply too much, the tight pace too strong and fast, each thrust a wallop that smacked into her ass and bashed her cervix. Her knees felt weak, her stance widening, and her hands slipping against the wall as each thrust shook her. Her head hung down, her eyes crossed as her lips clenched down around broad fingers, holding herself to the best of her ability while she was fucked to the point of falling over.

Her ass thumped against the woman’s pelvis in loud thumps, the sounds somewhat muffled because of how close their bodies were. There was little space between them, but Sejuani fucked her like it didn’t matter, thrusting endlessly, spearing her hot folds apart time and time again. She groaned under her breath, whining breathlessly, her waves of rich, red hair bouncing and flopping about her face. Sejuani groaned and grunted as she always did, sounding almost animalistic, and very much _not_ holding herself as Fortune was; she had no care for anyone that heard, because this was business as usual. 

And she treated it like such, fucking Fortune just like before, holding nothing back as she stretched out her insides over and over. In and out her cock went, ramming into her body with hard strokes and deep thrusts, her fat ballsack slapping into the line of her puffy slit hard enough to make little _plopping_ noises. Her stomach rubbed up against her spine, the hard, taut abs perfectly feelable through the thin cloth of her blouse. Each muscle was on display, just for her - put to the express purpose of fucking her, and it was a delight.

“So wet,” Sejuani said, and it was true. Her cock plunged down into an ocean of juices, which squelched and slurped around her fat shaft like waves. “So hot and horny. You needed this, didn’t you? Couldn’t keep it out of your head.”

She slammed into her body, rocking her up and down, body shifting and jolting forward. She gasped weakly as the cock hammered home, fully stretching her out around it. Her outer folds greedily accepted it, sucking in every last throbbing inch that was shoved into her and then some - she was oh-so-hungry for it, and both of them knew it. Her snatch had long since moulded to the weight and shape of it, eagerly enfolding it in soft, feminine flesh, caressing and rippling around it like a massage. The cock thoroughly mashed up her insides, almost making her melt around the thick pole, such that she was rearranged into a perfect sheath for it - or so it felt. 

And Fortune _loved_ it. It was gratifying in all the right ways, satiating every deep-seated urge she had with such little difficulty that it made her breathless. She whined and sighed around Sejuani’s broad fingers, feeling them probe around her mouth without a care in the world. They moved, running over the backs of her teeth and cheeks, and playing around with her tongue - and Fortune played back, dancing around with it. She sucked on the strong, firm digits, enjoying their taste and texture, her eyes going hazy as she focused on them. She’d never known how much she liked having someone play with her mouth, and right then she was learning it all first-hand.

Her face scrunched up, her noises getting louder and hotter around the fingers pulling at her teeth - and they went louder still when Sejuani’s hand left her breast and grabbed a fistful of her hair and _pulled._ Her head was dragged back, her neck bending on an inward curve such that it felt like her fingers would pop free, but Sej only hooked them around her teeth to secure them. Soon, Sejuani’s face was almost parallel to her own, her breath hot and heavy as her hips slammed forward in a never-ending beat.

“Your body is so much more honest than you are,” Sejuani told her. “I can feel how eager you are for my cock. I don’t know why you insist on holding back, you horny little thing.”

She slammed in so hard that her insides quivered, and Fortune moaned around her fingers. “No, I do, actually. You taunt me into fucking you like this, because _this_ is what you want, isn’t it? To be _shown_ your place.”

The wet sounds of sex filled the room - slurpy, squelching, and the sounds of a cock slamming into tight folds dripping with need. “I’ll happily do that for you, whenever you so please, Sarah. Shake this fat ass of yours whenever you want me to fuck you into a sweaty mess.”

She laid into her with hard strokes, her cock swelling as her peak clearly rose. Fortune didn’t know how long they’d been fucking, as she lost track through the senseless frenzy of sex, and she was too focused on the lusty words spilling from her mouth to care. All she knew was that her own body was tight and hot, as if she were burning up. Fingers played with her mouth, running over her the roof of her jaw and then swiping at her tongue, effortlessly teasing at the dexterous muscle in knee-weakening ways; but soon they popped free, just so that Sejuani could slap at her dangling breast and send it wobbling outward - and this time, Fortune had nothing in her mouth to stop her moans.

“Just beg for my cock,” Sejuani grunted into her ear, pulling her hair back so hard that her scalp ached. “And I’ll give it to you, over and over. A woman as fine as you deserves nothing less, and a Warmother like me deserves only the finest.”

She stopped, grunting, and then stopped the movements of her hips, too. It was infuriating to Fortune, and she mewled as she shifted back, thrusting against the pillar of cockmeat and pushing her ass against the firmness of her muscled pelvis. “Y-you -”

“I’m close,” Sejuani growled into her ear, her voice all lust and desire. “But you didn’t want me to make a mess, did you? Didn’t want your little friend to know?”

Her mind whirled. “I - I -”

“Tell me what you _really_ want, Sarah.” 

“D-don’t fucking stop, Sejuani, _please -_ ”

Sejuani was chuckling as she slammed her cock so hard into her aching depths that she forced Fortune up onto the tips of her toes, her hands scrabbling at the wall before her. Her hair was pulled so far back that her head stared at the ceiling, the very limit of her flexibility - and then she saw stars as Sejuani came _hard._ It was almost violent, another flood of her sticky and potent juices, filling up her cleft with so much seed that it defied belief. The woman came literally buckets of her hot baby-batter, and like the good little slut Fortune was, her womb greedily sucked up every last drop of the virile substance - and thought toward _risk_ forgotten because of how damn _good_ it felt.

But it wasn’t enough - not even nearly enough. Even as she felt cum spatter into her womb, filling it up to the very brim, Sejuani pulled free far too quickly, leaving her huffing against the wall, her head flopping forward and her eyes crossed over. It took her far too long to regain her faculties, and the entire time she was aware of how _hot_ her body was, how her cunt ached to be filled and pounded over and over and over again. She didn’t let it show, but it was a failing effort, because Sejuani _knew._ She could read it in her face, saw it in the lines of her body - she was an open book. 

And Sejuani was nothing if not a consummate player.

“You have duties, you said, yes?” She teased, and Fortune flushed. 

“I - y-yes, but you’re the Warmother, s-so-”

“So you should get to your duties, servant,” she continued, her hand drifting along her hips in a mesmerizing way. “But you’ve spent enough time cleaning in this room, I think. People will start to think things of you.”

“R-right.”

“And maybe,” she continued, stepping back and allowing Fortune to tidy herself, “if you’re honest with yourself…”

She trailed off, grinning. She stepped away entirely, giving her a moment to compose herself - and it was a long moment before she could even _reasonably_ be considered ‘composed’. Her hair was mussed, her blouse - hastily tucked back into place - was askew, her pants lopsided on her waist, and her skin flushed a pleasant shade of red, to make no mention of her sweat. Above all, she was _sore;_ so much so in all the right places. She was even still panting, not quite herself as she and Sejuani stepped out of the room.

That was the view that her first mate had of her, as he stared at them. He stood some ways away, brushing the floor diligently as ordered, and was surprised to see them. His eyes turned more critical in a heartbeat, looking at her mussy, ‘I just had sex’ hair, and her post-sex appearance, and his jaw tightened. He was surely close enough that he would have heard the sounds of sex, if not understood what they were - but she was sure that her love-struck first mate knew, in some capacity. He might not recognize it, but Miss Fortune felt like she’d just been caught out, and flushed - but that, too, was lost, as all of her was flushed from exertion.

Sejuani slapped her ass subtly as she moved, and Fortune jerked forward; from her first mate’s angle, he saw nothing but a sudden sharp change in her pose, and that was it. Sejuani walked off right after, all casual and lean, like a lioness in motion. She glared at the first mate in a way that would have made anyone cower, and he tightened his hold on the broom he held.

“Remember what I said,” Sej called back at Fortune, and she just nodded.

“...What was that about?” Her first mate pressed, looking at her intently. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly, assuring him as best as she could despite the breathless quality to her voice. Her breast still felt sore and her pussy ached, and she wanted _more._ “Nothing bad. Nothing bad at all.”

“...You were just…?”

“Talking,” Fortune breathed. “About honesty.”

He shifted back. “...Honesty.”

“Yes.” Fortune swallowed, and pushed her sex-mussed hair out of her face. “She’s… insightful, when she wants to be.”

He regarded her oddly. “You should be careful around her, you know -”

“I think I can handle myself,” she said under her breath. “We… understand each other.” She stopped, and cleared her throat. “Ah… Where’s the cleaning stuff? I’ve, uh, misplaced mine.”

* * *

Fortune convinced herself that each time she found herself with Sejuani’s cock buried inside her, it was because _she_ wanted it to be so, and not that she was a girl being led by a carrot on a stick. _She_ put an extra sway to her hips, a saunter to her step, waving her perfectly childbearing hips from side to side; it was _she_ that made her breasts wobble as she leaned over too far, her blouse undone to reveal too much of her cleavage, while her pants were slung dangerously low around her waist to bear the trim V of her pelvis. 

_She_ seduced Sejuani, and not the other way around - but it was, ultimately, the same thing. The same end, which saw her whining around her cunt-conquering cock, day in and day out. More and more time was spent in her room, drawing her first mate’s worry - and maybe his suspicion, when she started to be afforded better clothes, and better treatment. But he said nothing, trusting her implicitly, though she broke that trust each time she found herself in Sejuani’s strong arms.

It was harder to deny how receptive she was to her touch, to her feel; so many times she waited for a hand on her body, to be groped and squeezed like a trollop, and was content for it. It was a self-pleasure she guiltily indulged in, as were many things, soon enough. She could barely comprehend how hot it was to stare at Sejuani when she trained, all sweaty and flushed, a goddess of muscle and definition. Her body got so hot that it was unbearable - but never once did Sejauni just _pin_ her down, not like the first few times. She made Fortune do it, made Fortune approach her, initiate in some way that let them both know very clearly who was doing what. And, little by little, her resistance was broken down, her reservations gone with each encounter, each time Sejuani fucked her into a mess that she started up. 

That was why, when Sejuani told her in very clear tones, “I want to hear you beg,” she did. 

Fortune practically offered herself up to the goddess of a woman. Dressed in the fine lingerie provided to her, now one of two sets she was granted, she laid back on Sejuani’s bed, and spread her legs in offering - just as the woman wanted it. She practically prostrated herself, really, spreading her legs wide with her own hands hooked under her thighs, as if begging for the woman to fuck her in a lewd mating press. She didn’t care - the fact that Sejuani wasn’t yet _inside_ her took precedence.

“Please, Sejuani,” she said, her tone throaty and thick and _desperate._ “Please, fuck me, I want you _so, so_ bad -”

Sejuani complied, never one to leave her waiting for what she wanted. She was the best master a woman could want, happily giving her slaves what they asked for without a second thought. So what if Fortune had to spread her legs with her own arms, get down on her back and bare her cunt for her? She could do that, for the feeling of that massive cock slamming her brains out. The lingerie was just a plus - she knew she wasn’t wearing it for her own benefit, but she’d done it so many times before that it didn't matter if she did it because of another’s orders - she was happy to please, and be pleased, in turn.

“Fuck!” She squealed, as the cock slammed into her cunt in one, broad stroke, Sejuani settling in over her like the dominant war-chief she was. With her legs spread she granted the hung futa full access to her soft snatch, and that was all she needed to bury every last thick and throbbing inch right inside her, piercing through every soft fold in one smooth rush that sent her whining. Her cervix became a cushion for her cock, while the rest of her tunnel was already waiting in the perfect shape of her cock, fucked into her after so many - _but to few,_ her needy mind supplied - encounters.

“See? Now you’re being honest,” Sejuani told her, immediately starting up into a series of punishing strokes. She didn’t need to ramp up or start into a proper pace, being the virile and studly woman she was, and Fortune _loved_ it. “Let me hear just how honest you are, Sarah. Let’s hear that voice _sing._ ”

There was nothing to hold Fortune back as she moaned and groaned with each push into her cunt, her body far beyond holding such sounds in. It was easy to tell herself that no one could hear her now, that it wouldn’t matter, but they both knew that was false. Each cry of pleasure was like another nail in the coffin, cementing her role as Sejuani’s bedwarmer, showing just how much of a slut for her cock she was - and though Fortune knew it, she didn’t try and stop. She couldn’t, because each and every balls-deep thrust made her body sing with pleasure.

“Fuck!” She cried as the cock hammered into her steaming depths at a pace too fast to even consider; each stroke like the drop of some god’s hammer. 

“Tell me how much you love it,” Sejuani demanded, leaning over her possessively. Each lunch of her toned and defined body was on display above her, a gorgeous and rippling mass of marble-like flesh that tensed and moved to the beat of her hips; really, the least that she could do was stretch her legs wide and allow her to fuck her cunt.

“G-gods, yes, I love it,” she whined, unable to comprehend at how fast she was going, how hard she was for her. She was like a spear of iron, just for her. It was a gratifying feeling, and she couldn’t see it otherwise, even though she was being pounded like a fucktoy.

Sejuani fucked her hard and fast, driving her hips down over and over and _over,_ slamming into her leaking pussy without relent. There was no pause, no refrain, just an endless beat of descending hips that crashed against her smooth pelvis and her plump thighs with loud and ringing smacks that left the skin red. It was an impossible pace, or so it felt, with there never being a single moment where her snatch wasn’t impaled straight through with cock.

“And how much,” Sejuani grunted, “Do you love my cock?”

“So, _so_ much,” Fortune gasped, one of her hands leaving her spread thighs to press against the rippling curve of her washboard abs. She barely cared about what she was saying, seeing it only as a way to fuel her own pleasure, shameful though it was. Gratification surged through her moments later when she felt those abs flex and ripple under her palm, each one defined like a mountain peak, and she adored it. “So hard, so thick - gods, you’re fucking me _so hard -_ ”

Sejuani pressed down, almost locking her in a mating press as she slammed her hips downward. She used Fortune’s hips like a cushion, her thighs like pillows, each downward thrust making her flesh bounce. Her tits wobbled inside the cups of her bra, shaken to their very foundations by the impossible intensity of it all, while the bed squeaked and groaned underneath them. Each thrust produced a wet slurping noise as her sopping slit was churned and stretched out, the liquids dribbling out in a waterfall of arousal.

Sejuani’s hand reached down and slapped her cheek, and Fortune did nothing but coo. In the next moment that hand clamped down around her slim neck, _easily_ surrounding all of it. She clenched down, applying a gentle amount of pressure; she wasn’t choking her, but made her gasp and writhe all the same. It had a similar effect to the cock ramming into her throat and plugging her windpipe, and where it would have bothered her before, now, she only gushed around the cock even _more._

“So fucking hot,” Sejuani panted, driving into hard and fast. The redhead was effectively locked in a mating press, her neck choked, the orgasmic pleasure of her body rising higher and higher by the moment. “Hottest piece of ass I’ve ever had - the perfect woman to be my bedwarmer.”

She groaned and grunted, slamming in with brutal, body-shaking thrusts. “That’s all you are, Sarah. That’s _it._ You’re _mine._ And this whorish body of yours? It knows that’s where you belong.”

Fortune didn’t have an epiphany, or some realization of the truth of her words - she already knew it was. She’d known it since days ago, she understood that, and nothing really changed - she was just more open about how much she loved the cock thrusting between her legs, stretching her out like a toy. How much she loved Sejuani’s perfect body, how the flex of her abs against her hand made her feel all hot and bothered from that alone. None of it was different, and so she only moaned like a slut, her body riding the highs of pleasure.

The cock drove into her over and over, drilling through her tight snatch. It plunged down into the sopping warmth, churning the impossible amount of juices her horny body provided, while her sodden lips acted as a squishy cushion for her overworked sperm-factories. Each impact made wet slapping noises, and strings of juices pulled free - and indication of just how horny she was. She squealed as she was impaled, the sound more like a wheeze as her neck was squeezed firmly. She took it all with greedy satisfaction, enjoying the way she was fucked and used, relishing the dominant woman claiming her so easily.

“Yes!” She gasped, over and over. “Yes, fuck, that’s so good!”

Her body felt numb from how hard she was being fucked, her toes curling and fingers clenching into her thigh and against hard-packed abs that felt like iron. She couldn’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to be underneath a woman this potent, this powerful - she fucked Fortune’s brains out without difficulty, and given how often she slept around, it was far and away the most impressive thing she’d ever seen. In and out she rammed her cock, her muscles rubbing up against her and brushing over her soft, creamy skin, all hard and dense in the best possible way. She gasped breathlessly, her eyes watering, her cunt slurping with juices that bathed Sejuani’s monstrous cock in wetness.

“Tell me how much you want that,” Sejuani demanded. “How much you want to be my wom -”

“I want it,” Fortune gasped, her voice all need and desire. “I want to be yours, Sejuani, just don’t _fucking_ stop - 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Sejuani rumbled, laughing as she speared her cock into Fortune. “And get used to it, because I’m going to make you say each and every night you share my bed.”

She leaned in even more, her large chest hanging down over Fortune - and Fortune couldn’t resist using her other hand to grab at one, hefting their firm weight in her palms, and cooing happily around the hand that choked her. “How does that sound, slut? Spending the night here, from now on?”

“Yes,” She whined. “Gods, yes -”

“Yes?”

“F-fuck, y-yes - !”

“No problems with me painting this womb in white? No care if I make you a baby-mother?”

“D-don’t pull out!” She gasped, her hips bucking _hard_ against Sejuani’s fat cock. Her legs were flattened down by Sejuani, her breasts grazed by the other’s pair, while muscles flexed against her. The last thing she wanted was for it to stop, to end, for her not to reach the explosive peak that hovered just out of reach. 

“What about that lover-boy of yours?” Sejuani laughed under her breath, her cock swelling up in a way that made Fortune’s pussy flutter. “What would he -”

“I don’t care,” she groaned, panting and struggling to take in breath around the hand grabbing her neck, made worse as Sejuani slammed her cock into her over and over, ripping the breath from her lungs. “I don’t - I don’t _care,_ just- please, Sejuani!”

Sejuani was laughing as she continued to fuck, but her cock spasmed and exploded in the same movement - she didn’t stop to cum, to unload herself, she kept thrusting and jabbing and bucking her hips hard, each muscle working to slam her oversize rod into the clamping tightness of her snatch. It was still moving as baby-batter began to rush from her throbbing tip, pouring into the sodden heat of her womb with the force of a jet-stream, potent and mind-numbing. She let out shuddering gasps of pleasure as the virile slab of fuckmeat blasted her pink cunt with seed, gush after gush coming out in a rush that filled her out to the point of eye-watering pleasure.

She squealed, body shifting and cunt quivering, her own peak hitting her hard and fast - but not as hard and fast as Sejuani’s cock. It kept moving, kept thrusting, slamming down over and over again at a breathless beat that was far too intense to be true. Her insides bent and squished even as cum came rushing out, sweeping through her fertile cove and into her unprotected cavern, all thick and hot and creamy. It pumped through her, the baby-batter filling her out in leaps and bounds, stretching everything in reach and then some. 

It was all massaged into her cunt by the march of the girldick, which pounded right on through even as she filled her tunnel with thick and creamy cum. It shifted and squelched lewdly, shifting wetly, pounded and packed down with each downward drop of her hips. It was the first time that Fortune had been fucked through her partner’s orgasm, each movement of the cock accompanied by another gush of hot semen, and it proved amazing; it was made more so as she was fucked through her _own_ orgasm, her body clenching and writhing, her hyper-sensitive walls reamed out and fucked until her mind went blank from the pleasure.

“See?” Sejuani said, though Fortune's mind was too distant and hazy to hear it. Time was measured by the beat of her hips, slamming through her orgasming pussy, and by the steady pumping of her cum, spitting out rope after pleasing rope of potent seed. “This is where you belong, Sarah. Here, and nowhere else.”

Fortune believed her - believed her even as she kept on thrusting, slamming and thrusting, over and over and over again, even when her orgasm subsided. She still kept going, thrusting down into Fortune, locking her into a perfect mating press while throwing every last muscle into the endless fucking. The redhead just moaned and mewled, a mess of jiggly flesh and red hair, loving every last second of the fucking.

And it didn’t stop, all night long.

* * *

When Sejuani awoke the next morning, she did so to the sounds of slurps and suckles, and the feeling of a hot, warm mouth wrapped around her dick. Her short, platinum-haired head rose up and glanced down, taking in the sight of Miss Fortune on her hands and knees off to the side, bobbing her head on her turgid pillar of cockmeat with an enthusiasm that few could match.

Sejuani chuckled and reached out, grabbing a fistful of red hair and then, very calmly, running her fingers through the luscious locks. She didnèt so much as push Fortune down as she petted her, stroking her as one would a cat, tilting her head back and indulging in the sensations of an early-morning wake-up blowjob. It was as hot and needy as if Fortune had downed enough drink to turn her into a sloppy mess, and it was all out of raw eagerness and greedy indulgence, a craving for Sejuani that couldn't be sated by normal means. 

"Now, this is a pleasant way to wake up," Sejuani sighed, grinning down at her, and Fortune felt her heart swell up. She preened at the compliment and at her master's touch, adoring the way her strong hand stroked her head as it descended down on her cock with loud, sloppy noises. 

She pulled off for the briefest of moments, a hot and heavy breath escaping her mouth. "Good morning, love. I -"

"I don't need any explanations, gorgeous," Sejuani told her directly, a smirk on her lips. Her breasts rose and fell as she yawned for a brief moment, and her abs rippled in a way that caught Fortune's eyes. She noticed the movement, and, with her cool eyes flashing, she said, "finish me up, and I'll let you worship my abs - how does that sound, my little minx?"

Fortune's response was to dive back down on her cock, eagerly working her to a quick and messy orgasm, and Sejuani groaned, content.

"Ah... Fire-haired sluts really are the best."

* * *


	2. Avarosan Bargaining Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sejuani has to temporarily broker peace with Avarosa, and finds that Ashe is both extremely bitchy and terribly pent up - two things that can easily be solved by using her newest pet, Fortune, as a personal bedwarmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Sex. Lots of lengthy, rough sex.

* * *

“Peace?” Sarah Fortune asked, her mouth popping off the thick, turgid rod of cockmeat that was Sejuani’s bitchbreaker. A line of red marked the cock eight inches down, in the vague approximation of her lips. She was able to go deeper and deeper each time she throated her cock, and the pleasure that filled her breast at being able to gobble up her master’s cock never failed to bring a smile to her face. “I thought that the Winter’s Claw didn’t  _ want  _ peace with Avarosa?”

  
  


“I didn’t say to stop sucking, slut,” Sejuani replied off-handedly, shuffling and setting her forearm down against the wooden window frame, and Fortune dutifully set her mouth around the tip of her engorged cock. “...It’s true. We don’t, and I don’t. Even so, the minor clans wouldn’t enjoy war at this time of year, and we don’t launch any raids during the Ice-Moon, regardless.” 

  
  


Sejuani’s powerful shoulders shrugged, and her muscles rippled in a way that made Fortune coo around her cock. Her master was just so gorgeous in every line and curve, and Fortune was honoured to be servicing her while she was naked. It was a visual treat as stimulating as any orgasm, or so she liked to think, and her breast burned with adoration - while her pussy burned with raw desire. 

  
  


“Avarosans  _ are  _ weak, mark my words, Sarah,” Sejuani said idly, and Fortune nodded with the cock stretching out her jaw, letting lewd slurps leave her lips at the same time. “But some -  _ Ashe -  _ are worth some measure of respect. She’s… strong. Good with words.” Sejuani grunted. “It’ll be a cessation of hostilities for the duration of the lunar celebration, and the snowdown… and… Ungh. I don’t know what they want, but I’d  _ listen.” _

  
  


Sejuani was clearly venting to no one in particular, with Fortune being the only handy sex-toy and bed-warmer she cared enough about to tell her secrets to, and the redhead was fine with that. Her place was by her side, with her mouth wrapped around her cock, and if Sejuani wanted to vent, she’d listen forever. She eagerly slurped at her meaty dick, her head rising and falling, letting it fill out her cheeks and drive into the back of her throat - and then further still, stretching out the lining of it around her girth.

  
  


“We’ll see. I imagine it won’t go anywhere - not for long. But… peace during the holidays might bring over some of the lesser clans.” She huffed. “I’m surprised this is even being pushed forward. No one’s ever…” Another huff. “Doesn’t matter.”

  
  


Her hand reached down and set itself on Fortune’s head, and fingers started to scratch almost lovingly against her scalp. Sarah preened, even as she pushed herself down another eye-watering inch of cock, feeling it fill out her throat so much that her windpipe was well and truly blocked. 

  
  


“Either it ends in some temporary peace,” Sejuani declared, “or we’re at war again. I don’t really care… but at least I’ll get to fuck fresh Avarosan pussy again. They make some of the finest brothel whores, Sarah. Soft and smooth, just like you. Perfect for breaking in a new bed with.”

  
  


Fortune frowned as she pushed her head down another inch still, sliding past the red ring of her own lipstick in a desperate bid to take it deeper still. She sputtered wetly and coughed around the cock, throat rippling, but she held herself down even so - and Sejuani laughed, petting her head. 

  
  


“Jealous, Sarah?” Sejuani rumbled. “No need to worry. I’ve never had a better whore in my life, and I think you’re going to be my favourite for a long,  _ long  _ time.”

  
  


Fortune gurgled around the cock with happiness, turning adoring - if teary - eyes upward. 

  
  


“And, besides,” Sejuani continued, “You’ll have plenty of time to show me why you deserve my bed, since you’ll be warming it as we travel to the meeting place.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The peace summit was held on neutral ground, far away from either tribe’s territory - which wasn’t easy, given their size. It was an old place at the top of a towering hill, and the ring-forts around it told of its ancient history. The Avarsons camped to one side of the topmost fort - less of a fort, really, and more a collection of ancient standing stones and earthworks strung together with tents and silks and all manner of strange designs - while the Winter's claw camped on the opposing side. 

  
  


Warriors lingered in the valley below, but not as many as one would have expected. There were less on the upper slopes, and less still at the top. It was only the honour guard of both regents; their oathsworn and bloodsworn, the hearthguard and companions. More than enough for a fight, but not enough for treachery - not that it really mattered. 

  
  


Fortune couldn’t say she thought much of the Avarosans. She didn’t care much for them at all, in fact. She looked on them with something close to distaste, even - their skin was shinier than their fellows in the claw; their hair fairer, their eyes lighter, even though they looked otherwise similar to the Claw. In a way, it was funny; Fortune had, at one point, not cared at all about the backwater tribes of the Freljord. Why would she? They were nothing to her, as she was to them. 

  
  


And yet, nights spent in Sejuani’s bed, with her head resting on large breasts or her cheek nuzzling against the washboard of her abdominals had given her plenty of time to listen to the Chieftain’s prejudices and lessons - and the Winter’s Claw  _ hated  _ the Avarosans. Weak, they called them; good of blood and yet weak of spine, leading to unworthy inheritors. She believed it, indoctrinated into their way of thinking, and she couldn’t help but want to turn her nose up at every fair-haired and blue-eyed barbarian she saw. 

  
  


Ashe, though, was nothing like Fortune expected to see. She had the same blue eyes as anyone else in the Freljord, but hers were a deeper, more royal azure colour; rich, deep, and genuinely beautiful - but no less cold and frigid than Sejuani's. Not out of any deep-seated anger or some natural ego, but the look of someone that was harder than her looks conveyed, and with a sense of superiority borne of self-assurance. Her hair was a stark white, like freshly fallen snow; the most unique colour she’d ever seen, and Fortune couldn’t lie and say it didn’t look amazing.

  
  


She was beautiful, too. Sejuani was rough, like an uncut diamond, and gorgeous in her own right - well-built an amazonian, with hard, broad features that made her gorgeous, but Ashe was a typical beauty in the same vein as Fortune herself. Her jawline and cheekbones were so refined and sharp that she swore she could cut herself against them, and her lips full and pouty in a way that begged to be kissed - but a tad too bloodless, as if frostbitten. 

  
  


Her body was far softer than Sejuani's, and far more voluptuous besides - not as curvy as Fortune, but then, few were; the Avarosan's chest was large, straining the halter-top of her dress; her waist wide and welcoming, and her toned, soft-looking thighs poking out of a skirt that was far too short for the cold weather. Her entire outfit was skimpy, but she acted like the cold wasn't even a concern in the slightest - even Sejuani wore more insulating outfits when she was outside. 

  
  


But Ashe was nothing else like Fortune would have thought otherwise. She was kind, she could tell, and well-spoken in the manner of politicians; but she did not at all look like she wanted to be with the Winter's Claw whatsoever, and her ire simmered just underneath her cool, professional tones. Fortune and Sejuani both had been ready to listen to her schmoozing, or some sort of 'soft-speak', as Sej called it. What they got instead were smooth words whispered with venom, and a cool, calculating gaze like a chess master at work. 

  
  


To say the least, it didn't go well. Fortune was sent to attend the two of them in their one-on-one meetings, away from the bigger groups of conversing elders, and so she was privy to the more important discussion - while serving wine and foodstuffs, of course. She then, therefore, had a first-row view of the shipwreck that was the peace summit between the Winter's Claw and the Avarosans - bitter words, curses, and a resentment that very well threatened to boil over into open conflict at a moment's notice. 

  
  


Fortune believed in her master, but in the presence of Ashe of Avarosa... she was forced to consider that the fight might not be so clear-cut. 

  
  


The first day ended up being a disaster, where Fortune - wearing her classic outfit as she fondly thought of it, but with the top buttons left undone to flash gratuitous cleavage, her leather pants pulled an inch lower around her waist, and the front zipper left scandalously undone - was left to clean up the mess of spilled, spiced wine and hearty ale. The second day was little better, but Sejuani, at least, left without spilling anything or flipping the table, though Ashe's haunting gaze had left the redheaded slave in shivers for the rest of the night. The third day saw them part more amicably, if bitterly, but the fourth day ended up with the same spat words and threat of violence.

  
  


The fifth day was turning out much the same, and it made Fortune flinch as she waited by the side, listening to the two utterly gorgeous and completely dangerous tribal leaders go at one another's throats. She could honestly and wholeheartedly understand why the two tribes were at war; pushing aside any thought of 'the soft' or 'the strong', there didn't seem any way or any thing that Ashe and Sejuani could find common ground on. It made Fortune want to laugh; she had been just as uncompromising as a Captain, and this was like standing on her vessel with some fop walking onboard, spitting names and titles - she'd never stand for it.

  
  


Only, their 'ship' was the Freljord in whole, and the 'fop' one another. 

  
  


"Get over it, Ashe," Sejuani was growling, leaning back in her chair, every muscle tight with the threat of violence.

  
  


"What's there to get over?" Ashe asked casually, mulling over a glass of spice wine whose stem rested between her elegant fingers. “I’m simply talking business.”

  
  


“No, you’re throwing it in my face,” Sejuani grumbled, teeth almost - almost - bared. 

  
  


“I’ve done no such thing,” Ashe replied very simply. “Am I not allowed to mull over spiced wine? It does taste so very nice. Wouldn’t you like some?”

  
  


“I don’t -” Sejuani huffed. “Fine. Congratulations; you Avarosans did something useful in this damned war and captured a fucking port. So what?”

  
  


Ashe inclined an eyebrow. “There’s no war between us, Sejuani. Your tribe is acting uppity, as always. As such… there was no  _ capture.  _ We simply retook a port we had vacated during the raiding season. Nothing more.”

  
  


“ _ My  _ port.”

  
  


“The nature of who owns what is irrelevant,” Ashe shrugged. “...But it was  _ my  _ port.”

  
  


“You’re an uppity bitch.”

  
  


“And you are an uncivilized barbarian.”

  
  


Sejuani barked out a laugh. “Tell that to your husband!”

  
  


Ashe’s lips curved in a wholly unpleasant way. “I do. Regularly.”

  
  


“Oh, you’re  _ cold, _ ” Sejuani snorted. “We’d almost be of the same mind, if you weren’t so  _ soft. _ ”

  
  


“What can I say? People love these curves.” Ashe inclined her head. “And I am  _ not  _ talking about the bow.”

  
  


Sejuani narrowed her eyes. “And I was talking about neither.”

  
  


“I don’t care,” Ashe said flippantly, and Sejuani’s nose scrunched up. She gestured to the side, and Fortune hurried over with obedience that bordered on obsessive. She filled up her Chieftain's tankard without a second thought, her movements precise and perfect, her body leaning over the table in the way that she knew Sej loved. Her breasts hung down under their weight, stressing her cotton top, and her ass filled out her tight pants nicely; normally, Sej would take the opportunity to grope her, but she did nothing at present. 

  
  


Instead, her eyes were focused on Ashe - Ashe, who had her own eyes, instead, trailing over Fortune as if she were a choice cut of meat, hanging in an open market. She traced along the curves of Fortune’s body for several long moments before pulling away, a twist to her lips, but she said nothing at all. 

  
  


Sejuani made a noise as Fortune pulled back, and the redhead stood by the edge of the table, standing there like a perfect maidservant she was expected to be. “You know, Ashe, I’m getting the feeling that you really don’t give a fuck about negotiating with us.”

  
  


Ashe flipped her fingers. “The Elders wanted a break for the festivities this year, to avoid…  _ last year’s  _ repeat.”

  
  


“It was your fault for not acquiescing to the Troll’s demands.”

  
  


Ashe inclined her head. “A bigger word than I’d give you credit for knowing -”

  
  


“-Oh, shut  _ up. _ ”

  
  


A smirk, cool and dangerous. “And it was - and is - your fault for taking them into your ranks.”

  
  


“Too strong for the  _ mighty  _ Avarosans?” Offhandedly, Fortune was waved toward Ashe by Sejuani’s idle hand. Almost reluctantly, Fortune moved over to Ashe, as she was meant to, and carefully refilled her glass as well. Ashe’s eyes were on her the entire time, and very much  _ not  _ meeting her eyes - she ogled just as much as Sejuani did normally, only here, it made her skin crawl.

  
  


“Thank you, darling,” Ashe hummed, eying her very, very unsubtly, and Fortune tried not to scowl. After a moment and a quick sip, the white-haired Queen turned back toward Sejuani. 

  
  


“It’s just funny,” Ashe said smoothly, “that you think they’re under your control.”

  
  


“No one belongs to anyone,” Sejuani growled, “That's the point of strength. We are wolves, not sheep -and I, their alpha.”

  
  


“Why does everyone compare things to wolves? Compared to the rest of the Freljord, they’re rather paltry.” Ashe shook her head, as if amused. “Regardless - I’ll elaborate. It’s amusing that you think they follow  _ your  _ command.”

  
  


“What are you insinuating?”

  
  


“Not all games are played with two people,” Ashe said, shrugging. 

  
  


“I - “ Sejuani sighed, and rubbed her temples. “So, you don’t want to be here, negotiating. Then, what is the point of this farce?”

  
  


“I simply know you’re beyond negotiating,” Ashe said in turn. “But, for now, this will let people celebrate in relative peace. I’m not going to bother offering peace during the harvest, and war during the raiding seasons. I know you bloodthirsty fools won’t be content with half a year of peace.”

  
  


“I’m starting to think that  _ you  _ don’t want peace,” Sejuani laughed scornfully, and Fortune watched Ashe's eyebrow tick. “You’re so  _ antagonistic. _ ”

  
  


“Am I?” Ashe cocked her head. “Well, you always bring out the worst in me.”

  
  


“Look at you,” Sej continued, sweeping her broad hand out. “You don’t even care that negotiations are falling apart, and that we’ll be at each other’s throats by next moon - or, hell, by the end of the week. You can’t tell me you don’t see how restless our soldiers are getting, huh?”

  
  


“Yours lack discipline, is all,” Ashe spoke. 

  
  


“What happened to your  _ peace is possible,  _ or  _ unity in the Freljord  _ shtick?” 

  
  


Ashe inclined an eyebrow. “The Winter’s Claw happened. And the Iceborn. Oh, and your sheer pigheadedness.”

  
  


“It’s about  _ strength.  _ About taking what belongs to one, and not sitting around campfires and building  _ cities.  _ It’s not about breaking  _ tradition. _ ”

  
  


“I’d very happily do that in favour of actually  _ being a kingdom again. _ ” Ashe shrugged. “But we’ve gone over this all before, haven’t we? One day, you’ll bend the knee, and we can actually get started on making things right. Until then -” Another shrug.

  
  


“Big words, nice speech.” Sejuani shrugged as well. “But you know what I think, Ashe?”

  
  


“I don’t know, and I don’t care.”

  
  


There was a single moment where their eyes locked tight - cold azure against frigid ice - and Fortune had to shiver. She couldn’t think of a single time in her life where she’d been in the room with two alpha females, and she could practically feel the  _ danger  _ dripping off them. She’d once thought she was the top dog in any room she walked into, but she knew, now, that she’d just been a silly girl; women like  _ these  _ were the kind that deserved to be on top, and she was just a way for them to take pleasure while they did the important decision-making. 

  
  


“What I think,” Sejuani drawled, “Is that you’re too stressed out, Ashe. Tell me: when’s the last time you’ve gotten laid?”

  
  


Ashe blinked slowly, and with frosty incredulity. “...What?”

  
  


“You heard me.” Sejuani leaned back in her seat. “When’s the last time you’ve emptied out a load? Because you’re  _ acting  _ like a raider that’s just come of age and can’t think straight without getting laid.”

  
  


Ashe set her jaw. “My sexlife is of no concern to you, barbarian.”

  
  


“I’ve seen plenty of warriors with you - big, buff men and women - but those aren’t your style, are they?” Sejuani sent her a lopsided grin, and Ashe cocked her chin up. “Is that it? You’re angry with me, with the war, with the Claw, and you’re  _ horny.  _ A bad combination, to be sure.”

  
  


“There is a time for sex and a time for talk,” Ashe said dryly. “I understand you don’t know the difference.”

  
  


“Look, Ashe,” Sejuani said simply, “It’s a little bad for both of us if these talks go south. Both our tribes seem to  _ not  _ want to fight this year during the festivities, and I’m… somewhat inclined to agree. No, I don’t think lasting peace with  _ you  _ is possible, but I’d give us a month.” The powerful woman settled back in her seat. “But for that, you need to be clear-headed - because you’ve only made it blatant that you’re anything but.”

  
  


“That’s rich, coming from you.”

  
  


“You’re clearly frustrated, Ashe,” Sejuani sighed. “Look - I have much better shit to be doing than trading insults with you all day. Our tribes want a brief ceasefire, and that’s fine, but at the rate we’re going the only thing that’s going to happen is a battle. You need to  _ cool the fuck off,  _ Ashe.”

  
  


Ashe sighed and tilted her head back. “Is this what you’re going to argue for, now? You think I’m  _ overstressed? _ ”

  
  


“I  _ think  _ that you haven’t had a good fuck in too long,” Sejuani said firmly. “And that husband of yours is certainly not helping.”

  
  


“That’s  _ my  _ problem, not yours.”

  
  


“You’re doing a damn good job of  _ making  _ it my problem right now,” Sejuani said impatiently, shaking her head. “Look, you obviously need a way to take a quick break - something to work off your frustrations with, and I don’t see  _ anyone  _ at all in your camp that’s going to help with that.”

  
  


She leaned back even further. “So, let me help with that, Ashe. As a show of  _ good faith, _ I’ll lend you my favourite woman for the duration of our talks. As per the -  _ heh  _ \- rules of hospitality, I won’t wage war with my girl under your roof.”

  
  


Ashe merely blinked, while Fortune, instead, frowned. “You want to…  _ offer me a girl.  _ Sejuani, has the cold frozen all of your brain cells, or -”

  
  


“Shut  _ up,  _ Ashe,” Sejuani laughed, as if she were a schoolgirl. “You haven’t stopped staring at the fine piece of redheaded ass beside you for -fuck, the last  _ four days. _ ”

  
  


Fortune’s eyes went wide, and she cast a panicked look at Sejuani. She said nothing, though, knowing her place wasn’t to speak, and only shivered as Ashe cast a look at her. 

  
  


“...Well.” Ashe inclined her head. “I  _ had  _ been curious how someone like you found someone so… attractive.”

  
  


"You can say what you're thinking," Sejuani laughed. "How I found someone so fucking perfect looking - body of a goddess, designed for the bedroom."

  
  


"Quaint." Ashe smirked. "But I'll admit that she's certainly a looker." Her eyes unsubtly checked Fortune out in a way that left her cheeks red, and her jaw tightening with shame. The mere thought of someone other than her Chieftain checking her out was enough to make her angry - she belonged to Sejuani, not some jumped-up Avarosan. "I approve. Certainly not a Freljordian, though."

  
  


"She was captured, and I purchased her."

  
  


"A slave. How disgusting." Ashe's lips twitched. "A vile practice."

  
  


"Are you telling me you'd set this fine piece of ass on her way?" Sejuani raised her eyebrows. "Grant her freedom?"

  
  


Ashe sniffed. "Of course. I'm not uncouth. I'd just... offer her the kind of job one couldn't resist, is all."

  
  


Fortune stared between them with wide eyes, not believing what she was hearing. 

  
  


Sejuani smiled, as if to say 'I knew it'. "Well, Ashe, there's the deal. You can have Sarah here for the duration of our talks, as a little... sweetener for the deal, or whatever. Sell it to your Elders, say that it's a show of good faith in our peace talks. Use her to work off those frustrations, and come here with a clear head and clearer balls."

  
  


Ashe smiled colly, while Fortune baulked at her master. "You think I'd want one of your used slaves, Sejuani, or that I'd even think of accepting such an offer."

  
  


"You want to, Ashe, admit it," Sejuani chuckled. "She's probably the sexiest thing you've ever seen, and if you're half as horny and repressed as I think you are, you'll need someone like her. Trust me, she fucks like she was designed by the goddess of lust herself. She'd drain every load out of you and then some, and the bitch doesn't get tired - ever." Her cool eyes glimmered with mirth. "Granted, I doubt you could properly fuck her like I do, nor last half as long, yet -"

  
  


"There's more to sex than brute force," Ashe said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, sure." The Warmother waved her hand. "Look - I doubt your husband bothers taking care of your real needs, if he even sleeps with you at all; and I know a soft, buxom redhead like Sarah is right up your alley. So - take her, say she's an advance on this little deal thing, calm everyone in your camp the fuck down, use her to relax for once in your life and get the stick out of your ass, and then... we'll talk."

  
  


Ashe stared. "Crude."

  
  


"It's the truth." Sejuani waved at Fortune. "But she's yours, if you'll have her. Let her show you a good time, and all that. Keep that bed warm for a few days, so you don't have to go cold like you do at home, or whatever. Clear your mind."

  
  


"I don't want your used-up sex-toys," Ashe sighed, dismissively waving her hand - before her fingers clicked, and she ran her tongue over pink lips. "However, I am not going to deny that it would be a show of good face, and would make this affair look... better than it has been so far. At least, it will reflect well on us, and make things appear as if they're progressing, so I accept your generous offer."

  
  


Ashe tilted her head toward Fortune. "She'll share our hearth until we are done here."

  
  


"...Oh, just admit you want to fuck the shit out of her, Ashe."

  
  


"I will do no such thing. I am a good wife, and my virtue is beyond question." Ashe tilted her head further. "I simply won't reject an olive branch like so."

  
  


Sejuani just laughed. "Sure. That'll last until you send her back to me pumped full of cum, right?"

  
  


"I - Warmother," Fortune stammered, looking between them tentatively. "I, ah, don't think -"

  
  


"Sarah," Sejuani rumbled firmly, a hint of mirth in her voice, "you'll be a good girl for me, yes?"

  
  


Fortune swallowed hard. "Yes, my Chieftain."

  
  


"And if I tell you to whore yourself out to my rival, you will do it," Sejuani enunciated clearly, "because I am the one that told you to do it - correct?"

  
  


Fortune bit her lip. "Yes, Warmother."

  
  


"Yes," Sejuani repeated, a smile on her lips. "Ah, there's that fire in your eyes. Fuck, you don't even realize how hot that is -"

  
  


"Must you flirt while I'm still in the room?" Ashe asked, cold and imperious, and Sejuani laughed.

  
  


"Jealous, Ashe?"

  
  


"Absolutely not," she said calmly, but her eyes lingered on Fortune's for far too long. "...Regardless. It's been a long day, and I am tired of this. We'll reconvene tomorrow." 

  
  


She stood up, and it was Sejuani's turn to baulk. "Ashe, you - you don't just dismiss  _ me _ ."

  
  


"I have, apparently," Ashe said wryly, and for a moment, the part of Fortune that admired the strength in Sejuani fawned over Ashe. There was something so undeniably hot in that level of power and confidence... 

  
  


Ashe's cool eyes flicked over to Fortune, and lingered for another long moment. "Send... Sarah, was it? Send Sarah over to me directly, in my camp, once she's available."

  
  


Sejuani forgot her indignation as she raised an eyebrow, clearly curious and amused by Ashe's hot-and-cold routine. "Oh, she'll be showered, powdered, and everything."

  
  


"I'm not asking for you to send me a whore," Ashe scoffed, but there was no hiding the fire in her own eyes. "...Just this fine young woman will do."

  
  


Fortune could only gulp.

  
  
  
  


* * *

“Warmother,” Fortune began tentatively, “Sejuani…”

  
  


“Sarah,” Sejuani rumbled in a voice like grinding iceblocks, making Fortune feel faint in the knees. “Did I give you leave to speak?”

  
  


“No,” Sarah said, running a pink tongue over luscious red lips. “When you do, let me know.”

  
  


Sejuani inclined a brow. “You’d be the first.”

  
  


“So in the meantime,” Fortune pressed, following along with Sejuani’s broad stride as if she were a puppy, “I have to ask -  _ why _ ?”

  
  


“There’s that  _ fire, _ ” Sejuani chuckled, her voice a mixture of lust, desire, amusement, and incredulity. “But women like you don’t have a place to ask  _ why. _ ”

  
  


“Begging your pardon, my Warmother,” Sarah said quickly, her voice a soft rush, her red head dipping down in a bow. “I just - it’s just -”

  
  


“Are you not  _ my  _ woman, Sarah?” Sejuani asked pointedly, spinning on her heel and coming face to face with the buxom captain. Fortune stopped just short, only barely stopping herself from slamming into Sejuani’s broad, muscled body, leaving her not even an inch away - their chests were practically grazing. Sejuani hovered her, tall, immense, and muscled, her bare skin lined with temporary blue warpaint, and Fortune had to bite down on her low lip to suppress her sudden desire to worship her. 

  
  


“I - I am,” she whimpered.

  
  


“And that means I do what I want with you,” Sejuani said carefully, “Even if it means letting every person in both camps have their way with you. Now, you’re far too valuable for that, I’ll admit it; but if I tell you to fuck someone for my own benefit, you’re  _ going to do it. _ ”

  
  


“I - I hear and obey,” she said, just as quietly. She paused, bit her lip, and carefully avoided Sejuani’s piercing stare. “I j-just… She’s  _ Avarosan… _ ”

  
  


“So you have enough good sense to know the difference,” the Warmother laughed. She set a broad hand on Fortune’s shoulder, and the busty redhead resisted the urge to sink down and start kissing whatever was in reach. “It’s true. I wouldn’t waste you on Avarosans. They’re weak.”

  
  


She paused, and tilted her hard-edged jaw. “Tell me, out of curiosity. Is Ashe weak?”

  
  


Fortune blinked, and then paused herself. Instinctively, she wanted to say  _ yes.  _ That was the right answer, she was sure. It was also a lie, and -

  
  


“And don’t bother telling me a lie,” she continued. “I will know.”

  
  


_ And there it is.  _ Fortune swallowed hard. “Ah… She doesn’t appear.... Soft.”

  
  


“No,” the Warmother mused, “I daresay she doesn’t. Time and tide has made her harder. It’s almost… funny.”

  
  


It appeared as though Sejuani was musing to herself, and Fortune, wisely, said nothing. She didn’t dare it. 

  
  


“I will be blatant. You are property of the Winter’s Claw, and only one with the strength to take you would deserve you. That person is  _ me. _ ” Sejuani’s eyes focused down with an intensity that burned. “But, if it wasn’t - there are only a few people I could imagine attempting to tame a wild mare like you.”

  
  


Fortune worked her jaw. “Warmother, I - I don’t wish to be, uhm, warming the bed of another -”

  
  


She almost flushed to say it, but her place was by Sejuani. She knew that, now. But someone else? That spurred up the feelings of the woman she had been not so long ago, which rankled at the thought of  _ anyone  _ pawing at her body. 

  
  


Sejuani cocked her head a little further still as if in reply, and her lips twitched. “...You will service Ashe, until our talks are done. A day, a week, a month - whatever, however. I’m going to order you there, Sarah, and that’s it. At that point, your hers, to do with as she wills. A temporary loan of property.”

  
  


Sejuani half-turned away. “Fight her, don’t; I do not care. Be as you were with me, in the beginning, or bend over at her leisure; whatever suits you, Sarah.” A shrug came, and one that was particularly mocking - like the begrudging acknowledgment of one that found another of their ilk, or, perhaps, the amusement of someone that knew a hidden truth. “Just don’t expect any of my tender mercies.”

  
  


Sarah stared for a long moment before bowing her head. She recognized when her Chieftain was done talking, and when the time for conversation was done. She knew her place.

  
  


“As you will it,” she said deferentially, head bowed fully in submission, gnawing on a lower lip.

  
  


“Oh,” Sejuani said after a long moment, a laugh in her voice, “I have  _ just  _ the outfit for you to wear. Just in case Ashe doesn’t - ah, how do you sea-folk say it?  _ Take the bait _ ?”

  
  


Fortune tried not to dwell on the strange feeling in her stomach.

* * *

  
  


Everyone’s eyes were on her as she was led through the Avarosan camp, and into their heart. Eyes of rich blue and deep black focused on her busty, voluptuous body as she was calmly led through, and she could feel judgmental stares with each step. They weren’t like the Winter’s Claw, which would jeer and compliment, or avert their eyes once they realized who she belonged to. Here it was all repressed silence, almost condemning her for her scandalous appearance, but not because they disliked it; it was because they  _ did,  _ and knew they couldn’t have a taste. 

  
  


It almost made her want to scoff -  _ too virtuous,  _ she thought, and virtue wasn’t something she’d approved of back in Bilgewater, even if it hadn’t been fucked out of her by Sejuani. However, she was too busy focusing on not flushing in embarrassment, or shivering from the cold. The outfit covered far too little, and was barely enough to stop her skin from prickling with gooseflesh. 

  
  


She was led to the central tent, which was strung between ancient pillars and masonry that could have been a court or a dining hall in an age of raiders; she could make out frayed tapestries on the stone and round shields set in careful indents, among the remains of what could have been furs. The tenting was massive, stretching out as wide as Sejuani’s did, but was far less… warm, in a way. The Winter’s Claw favoured the pelts of great beasts, and weapons aplenty to decorate the place; everything in the Avarosan tent was clinical and precise, neat and organized, with silks and dyed clothes to serve as decoration. It was far less barbarian looking, that was for sure, but somehow - for reason - it didn’t suit Fortune. 

  
  


She was guided into the main part of the tent, past rows of connecting cloth lines, and into, presumably, Ashe’s lofty quarters. At least, the public area, for a table dominated one section of the room, and a throne -rather, a fancy and portable chair, but a throne all the same - was set to one end, on a raised platform. The symbol of Avarosa was set on the floor, and the area around it was richly decorated with proper rugs, the make fancy and rich, and smokeless candles burned among wooden rafters. 

  
  


Ashe was there, beside the war-table, amid her advisors and Elders in their rich, azure cloth, thrown over brown leather and gold trimming. Sejuani would lean on her table, hands pressed to the surface, folding over it just like she folded over Fortune oh-so-deliciously-dominantly. Ashe, though, stood beside it, looking down, one hand on the edge and the other crossed and set behind the small of her back - spine straight, chin up, regal and royal. She spoke with her fellows as if she was one of them, but there was such a clear disparity in power and authority that it was almost comical to watch. 

  
  


All eyes turned to her entrance. Some, at first, looked offended at the intrusion, but Ashe  _ had  _ asked for her directly, and it was clear from Ashe’s impassive gaze that it was an expected interruption. The Frost Archer herself stared very pointedly at Fortune, and the redhead blushed and fidgeted just a fraction - maybe not even enough to be noticeable. She couldn’t blame any of them, really - she hadn’t, exactly, been dressed for modesty, but rather provocation; and it was working, by her judgment.

  
  


Sejuani had chosen to dress her exactly like a harem slave. Her curvaceous body was wrapped up in nothing more than Freljordian silks - a bra of sheer fabric, almost transparent, save for the dark blue colouration that masked her nipples. It was strung around her underboob and reached  _ up,  _ toward her neckline. It only covered a third of her breasts, just across her nipple, leaving her sideboob bulging and her cleavage thick. It also provided no support at all, given that it was silk; the large, fleshy mounds just slumped against the cloth, forcing it down under their weight. It winded up and around the back of her neck, where it was fastened by a golden clasp - which was, in turn, secured to a degrading collar, made of leather and metal links.

  
  


A chain was connected to it, but one that was almost insubstantial - simple loops of gold, tiny and elegant, trailing all the way down to her feet. It wasn’t for securing her in place like a slave, but for manhandling her, and she held it awkwardly in one hand. Necklaces vied for attention around her slender neck, and the stone-laden links plunged down into her cleavage - purely there to outline the swollen curves. It wasn’t the only finery she wore, and though her arms and legs were wholly unclothed, they were decorated with golden bangles around her forearms - two to one side, one on the other - with three more on each wrist.

  
  


Her stomach was bare from underboob to pelvis - a long track of creamy, white skin, perfectly flat and soft-looking, allowing the Freljordians to admire the curve of her waist and the sweep of her fertile hips. It was only broken up by a golden chain attached to her navel - not pierced, but a temporary binding to complete the look. There was nothing more than a loincloth strung around her hips, serving to protect her modesty - a string of it winding around the broad swells in a little line, barely thicker than her pinky finger and dotted with icy sapphires, until it reached the crook of her thighs and extended into a long triangle of blue silk. 

  
  


She looked like a slave, which the Avarosans abhorred. She looked like a member of Sejuani’s harem, which they detested. She looked like a whore, which they disapproved of.  _ All  _ of them, men, women, and futanari, looked like they wanted to fuck her, and Ashe looked at her like she was a starving woman in the middle of the frozen tundra and faced with a homecooked meal.

  
  


Fortune just shuffled, arm crossed around her belly and the other haphazardly across her chest, as if to guard her naked flesh. She wasn’t sure what to do or say, and it was clear enough that Ashe was in the middle of some important work with her closest advisors - not something that she could just walk into. And yet, there wasn’t a hint of hesitation or annoyance in Ashe’s gaze. She stared at the redhead that had just popped into her midst with clear eyes, and then casually turned to her complement of Avarosans as if nothing at all had happened.

  
  


“We will reconvene on the morrow,” their Queen said, smooth and precise. The others shuffled just a bit, as if surprised that their Queen was willing to forgo their meeting in favour of talking with Sejuani’s whore, but they said nothing. Much like it was with Sejuani, it was entirely clear that Ashe would give them no such leeway. Not now, at least. “That will be all.”

  
  


Advisor’s bowed, and a few set kisses on the back of Ashe’s hand as they left. Ashe looked as if she was just indulging them, with little care to their action. She stared at Fortune in a way that left her wholly uncomfortable, and she only fidgeted all the more as Avarosans filed past her, guided out by Royal Hearthguard. They, too, left at a sign from Ashe, and complied without any sort of protest. Sejuani would never have allowed anything like it; she wouldn’t have people bow as they did, or kiss the back of her hand, or have her elite submit so easily; she had the power to do it, and regularly exercised it, but it was  _ all  _ about the exercise of power. Ashe acted like a person who just  _ had  _ it by nature, and Fortune wanted to hate that - it was against the Winter’s Claw’s ways - but… she couldn’t.

  
  


_ Confidence is attractive,  _ she told herself, without really thinking.

  
  


“Sarah Fortune,” Ashe said, stepping away from her table. There was a light smile on her lips, a curve that was almost adoring. “Welcome to the Avarosan camp.”

  
  


Sarah licked her lips carefully. “You’d… asked for me to be sent to you directly, so... Here I am.”

  
  


“So I see.” Ashe tilted her head, the look in her eyes almost coy. “And so  _ tastefully  _ dressed, too.”

  
  


“I am how my Warmother wished to present me,” she said neutrally, eyes shifting away from Ashe’s. It was almost harder to meet them than Sejuani’s; Ashe’s looked like frost given life. 

  
  


“It certainly is a treat,” the Queen said smoothly, her eyes scanning up and down with very clear interest. “I don’t think I’ve had someone quite so beautiful in my court in… oh, some time.”

  
  


“Thank you,” Fortune replied, her tone curt and clipped. 

  
  


Ashe lifted an immaculate white brow. “Is that how you talk to a Queen?”

  
  


Fortune’s mouth flapped for a single second. “That’s how we talk in the Winter’s Claw.”

  
  


“But you’re  _ not  _ one of theirs, are you? I don’t see markings on that gorgeous skin yet.” Ashe didn’t walk toward her so much as sauntered; hips swinging seductively, her breasts bouncing just a bit. “Normally they brand much sooner…”

  
  


“Sejuani likes how I look,” she said as simply as she could, and tried not to glower or shiver as Ashe circled her like a hawk, setting a tender finger down on her shoulder and tracing up. 

  
  


“First names?” The Frost Archer chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t mind you calling me Ashe, either… but I'd appreciate a  _ my Queen. _ ” 

  
  


“I’ll consider it,” she said dryly, shifting away from Ashe’s trailing finger. It was remarkably cold, and made her skin prickle at the touch. 

  
  


“Quaint.” Ashe’s perfect lips curved in a smile. “But it wasn’t a request, nor an ask.”

  
  


Fortune inclined her head. “ _ Quaint. _ ”

  
  


Ashe’s eyes narrowed a fraction, but she said nothing. She slipped around Miss Fortune with a confidant step, her hand trailing over the back of her neck and gently tracing along the edge of her collar, making the redhead flush just that little bit more. “I’m inclined to agree. With the skin, that is - too beautiful to mar with silly marks.”

  
  


“I’m flattered.” Fortune watched as Ashe finished circling around her, in a manner that was just as dominant and just as predatory as Sejuani. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t want to tell Sejuani this,” Ashe continued, using a queenly hand to flip her white hair over her shoulder, “but I was rather pleased with her offer. You are  _ extremely  _ enticing, I must admit… and that outfit of yours is doing you many favours.”

  
  


“I thought you were too good for this?” Fortune couldn’t resist tilting her chin up, imperious and demanding. “Too good for me?”

  
  


“How hostile,” Ashe purred almost immediately, smirking at Sarah. “I  _ am  _ too good for Sejuani’s wiles, just as  _ you  _ are too good for the likes of her.”

  
  


“The flattery won’t get you far, I’m afraid,” the redhead hummed, jaw firm and lips tight, but a smile was plastered on her face even so. 

  
  


“Luckily, you’re mine to use as I see fit - aren’t you?” Ashe looked at her from over her pale shoulder, her feet carrying her to her throne. 

  
  


Fortune smirked. “I wasn’t aware that a Queen would be so quick to shirk her duties just to lay with some whore -”

  
  


“I wasn’t aware that I gave you leave to speak,” Ashe said casually, almost conversationally, but her voice cut through the room and Fortune’s defiance like a razor-cold wind in a blizzard, and the fiery redhead fell silent. There was a moment of calm where Ashe just walked over to her chair, and an almost smug silence before she decided to finish speaking. “I don’t often indulge, but with a woman like yourself… I’m not opposed to the idea. So,  _ Sarah -  _ indulge me.”

  
  


Fortune grit her teeth and set her jaw, but plastered a bigger, more eager smile on her lips. “And how might I do that, Ashe?”

  
  


“ _ Queen _ Ashe,” she amended. “I didn’t get the title for nothing, and I do love a good power fantasy once and a while.” 

  
  


“Queen,” she followed as prompted, practically biting out the word. 

  
  


“I have not had someone use their mouth on me in some time,” Ashe admitted, casually setting herself down on her throne. She moved with liquid grace, like a skater on ice, and folded herself in the queenly chair with all the regal air that Fortune expected. Technically, it was her first time being in front of royalty of any kind, and her feelings were… mixed, to say the least. 

  
  


“As you wish,” Fortune said, almost mockingly, “ _ your highness _ .”

  
  


Ashe only inclined an eyebrow, but made no comment as Fortune sauntered forward, hips swaying in her natural walk. Ashe seemed fascinated by the swing of her hips and the sight of her bare belly, and her eyes fastened on the little chains and decorations hanging from her buxom frame. She looked pleased, in the manner of a smug cat. Fortune, might as she wanted to be anywhere else but there, didn't disguise her femininity or sensuality just for an Avarosan - she was still Sarah Fortune, and she was still a gorgeous bombshell of a woman. 

  
  


She stopped at the foot of Ashe's little throne, a smile playing at her lips. "Like this?"

  
  


"Like what?" Ashe inclined her head and set a hand on the armrest of her throne. "I did say I want your mouth to service me, did I not?"

  
  


Ashe cocked her head, regarding her carefully. Fortune, though, was already sinking down, dropping to her knees with the same reluctant smile plastered on her pretty face, her hands hesitantly setting themselves on Ashe's knees - only barely, though, and they hovered as if wary. Her body folded underneath her, legs pushing forward and her spine bending, but she was tight and coiled - ready to spring, almost. 

  
  


"Better?" She asked pointedly, still smiling her fake smile. Her mind thought about how soft Ashe's knees were, and how much she'd rather be with Sejauni right then. 

  
  


"Significantly," Ashe drawled, still eyeing her curiously. After a long moment her fingers flicked out, and she smirked down. "I imagine you've some skill doing this, so I'll leave it in your capable hands, Sarah."

  
  


Fortune's jaw went tight as she lowered her head, internally prickling at the thought that she was about to suck the dick of someone other than her Sejuani - but she had no choice but to do it, as her Warchief had made perfectly clear. This was her place until she could go home, and that was that. Her hands crept up Ashe's legs with trepidation, ghosting along the smooth thighs and reaching to pull at her dress - rolling the hemline up by the inch, slipping it up and over well-formed legs. Ashe just watched her work, her expression far too smug for Fortune to bear looking at, and she kept her eyes firmly down. 

  
  


There were always moments of surprise in her life, but there were very rare times when she was surprised by what someone had in their pants. It had happened a handful of times - she could count them on one hand, probably - and Sejuani had been the latest and crowning achievement of her list. Fortune, however, was begrudgingly forced to add another to that list, because when Ashe's cock was exposed, her brain was left baulking. 

  
  


She wasn't as thick as Sejuani, that was for sure. Sejuani's veiny length was at least twice hers in girth; the size of the warmother's own wrist, whereas Ashe's was as thick as Fortune's. It was also smoother, and far more slender; Sej's, of course, was more feminine than a man's shaft, but Ashe's was like a pole of polished ice, all slender curves and elegant sweeps, without any hint of a blemish. It was also massive - it must have had an inch or two on Sej's bitchbreaker, and it, alone, could pummel Fortune's womb into submission.

  
  


Of course, she thought nervously, the two competing rules of the Freljord would be hung as fucking horses. One's the thickest damn dick I've ever seen in my life, and the other is the longest. F-fuck...

  
  


She swallowed hard. 

  
  


"Are you admiring?" Ashe asked, her every word laced with amusement. "That impressive, am I? I'm almost ashamed for Sejuani, then - "

  
  


"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Fortune suddenly hissed, and Ashe's face went still.

  
  


"...Interesting," was all Ashe said, after a too-long moment of uncomfortable silence. "...Well, I don't wish to be antagonistic. Please, Sarah, be a dear and show me what that mouth of yours can do."

  
  


Fortune lowered her head toward the thick, throbbing slab of dickmeat, her hand tentatively reaching around it. She lifted it away from Ashe's thigh, and felt the shaft pulsate in response to her smooth fingers- but even as soft as her fingers weer, as womanly as her hand was, Ashe's cock was smoother, like silk draped around a pole. her hand almost slipped against it, in fact, as if it was made of ice it was so smooth that traction seemed impossible. It was also cooler than she expected a cock to be - Sej's seemed to radiate an inner heat, given that it was a huge, hulking log of dick, thrumming with blood, but Ashe's was almost cool. 

  
  


Ashe's eyes glimmered down at her as her fingers wrapped around the thick, solid girth, and her palm pressed in against a flank. She couldn't hold it very firmly, for it was too smooth - but she could easily pump her palm along the throbbing length, given that she was sliding like she was on ice. She gave it a slow pump from base to tip, feeling every inch slide past her fingers without a hint of friction, and she almost marvelled at it. It couldn't have been normal - but then, Ashe looked like she was a sculpture, so... 

  
  


fuck. Fortune bit her lip. If all these chiefs and shit are hung like horses and this damn sexually frustrated, no wonder they can't think with their brains. The blood is wasted on the wrong head. 

  
  


She swallowed thickly as Ashe hummed, fingernails tapping against the edge of her seat. Fortune's hand crept onto her thigh and pressed down, while the other experimentally squeezed the thick cock. It fluttered pleasantly under her hand, but it was otherwise solid - the soft skin masking an iron-solid length. She could practically feel Ashe's repressed need rolling through her cock, and it made her bite down on her lip even harder. Her eyes slipped down to the thick, swollen set of balls decorated the base of her shaft - still set against the chair, but with the skirt rolled up, perfectly visible.

  
  


They were massive - as large as Sej's, but they looked far more swollen. The skin was almost bulging, the skin appearing as rubbery and gravid as an overstressed sack of water, and she could only imagine how many loads Ashe had backed up. She'd often heard such a phrase back in the Claw, and always from soldiers that were away on months-long missions out in the wilderness. When they came back, they spend furious nights fucking, using the pubic relief whores, leaving them plastered with cum and swollen with seed. 

  
  


And Ashe... looked three times as worse as them.

  
  


Fortune licked her lips as her hand pulled at the cock tentatively, her grasp almost weary. She didn't quite grab it as she stroked along, and simply let it slide against her buttery-smooth palm. She ran along the many engorged inches, trying to understand just how it was that Ashe was so damn hung, and ignoring the part of her that wanted to be impressed. Finger glided as she almost glowered, brow furrowed tight, her teeth gnawing at a plump lower lip. Her face was a mask of concentration, and it was just because she didn't want to admit that Ashe was  _ probably  _ the longest cock she'd ever seen.

  
  


"Such a face," Ashe mused, staring down at her. "So sullen. It was implied you were good at this."

  
  


"For my Chieftain," Miss Fortune said, barely avoiding biting out the words. 

  
  


"Then by all means," the white-haired woman tittered, "show me."

  
  


The implication wasn't lost on her. Ashe was comparing herself - no, she was saying that she  _ was  _ Fortune's chieftain, and it rankled the redhead. She only barely bit back a retort and smiled instead. She didn't speak, and it wasn't out of fear as it had been with Sej. It was only out of respect and adoration for her true owner that she went along with Ashe's demands, and lowered her face down to the thick, hard girlmeat standing between her athletic thighs. She would sabotage her master's plans out of defiance - but it certainly didn't mean she had to like it. 

  
  


Ashe hummed as Fortune's tongue lolled from her mouth and set itself against the hard underside of her vascular cock, the pink contrasting with the pale white. The buxom redhead dragged the muscle up along the underside with a roll of her head, rising up in time with her tongue, caressing the pulsating girth. It was terrifyingly long, and it took a considerable amount of time to even get her tongue all the way from base to tip - and Ashe stared with a perked eyebrow and an amused smile. 

  
  


Fortune scowled and turned her attention to the cock. Her tongue rolled off the head with an almost dainty lick before the very tip ran under the bulbous rim, drawing out a little huff from the futa's lips. She pulled down before pulling away, and setting her tongue down against the vague midpoint. Her tongue licked up, leaving a broad trail of wetness, before sweeping aside in a swish. The pink muscle curled as it travelled across the girth, moving around the engorged flanks and over the pulsating underside, before pulling away entirely again. 

  
  


She pulled back, eyeing the cock intensely, and rubbed at it with her gently squeezing hand. At some points she was barely holding the cock, just ghosting over the many pale inches with each twitch of her wrist, and at others she was pressing in with just token strength. She kept the cock steady, though, as her head moved down, red hair falling about her shoulders as she pressed her lips against the upper third of cock and kisses; a tentative, open-mouthed kiss that exposed Ashe's oddly cool shaft to the heat of her mouth.

  
  


Ashe ran her tongue over her lips as she stared down, but unlike Sejuani, her expression was unreadable. It almost appeared as if she were checking her nails as Fortune's mouth swept in, planting another gentle kiss against the cock, and then another. Even with just token strength the plush tires sank down, forming soft cushions, and drew back with a gentle dose of saliva. The cock was hard against her mouth, and Fortune tried not to think about how marvellously stiff it was; how it called to that now broken and womanly part of her hope that craved a good she-stud. 

  
  


Her tongue lapped at the mango engorged inches, running along it at a careful, rolling pace. It swept along the engorged flanks and over the underside, caressing the pulsating dickmeat with her softness, before lips pressed on. There was no hunger or vigour to her motions, but the velvet softness was still enough to make the cock thrum with desire - and the movements of her tongue skilled enough to make Ashe sigh, all the same. She was far better than any other woman even when reluctant, and she knew it. 

  
  


"You know," Ashe said abruptly, staring down as Fortune's lips rubbed against the crown of her cock, "I imagined something… more. Sejuani does not praise anyone, so I thought… well."

  
  


"Sejuani is my Chieftain," Fortune drawled, her lips set right against the head and her words rolling through the fat length, "and so I please her as she deserves. However, I'd you are unsatisfied, I can fetch another -"

  
  


Ashe sighed, and like the winter storm, it cut Fortune down to size. "No. I want you, my gorgeous redhead, to show me your skills." She smiled, and if was like the sun cutting through fog. "Please. There's no need for reluctance."

  
  


It didn't persuade Fortune, and there was most certainly cause for reluctance, but she would not argue against her assigned role. Her hand grasped tighter without a second pause and her head dipped down, if only to avoid Ashe's soft smile, and pressed down against the head with more vigour. She swept down with a needy kiss, plucking at the pale, stiff cockles, rolling it between her lips as she moved down. Her open mouthed kisses layered the cock with saliva, the sudden intensity of her assault drawing out a more plaintive throb, while the base fluttered against her suddenly squeezing hands.

  
  


She pumped her fist along the bottom inches, applying more pressure than she will even with Sej - purely to make Ashe uncomfortable, but the Frost Archer took it gladly. She watches as the redhead redoubled her efforts, sweeping along her cock with needy kisses and a pumping fist, fingers wrapped tight- or, as tight as they could. Though her dick was not as thick, it was still far more so than any other cock, and one hand could not even hope to surround it. She merely plucked at the skin with firm fingers as her tongue lapped at it in tongue, full licks, leaving the far too pale cock dripping with saliva. 

  
  


"Come, now," Ashe said regardless, "you can do better, Sarah."

  
  


Fortune rankled, but set her jaw and worked at the dick all the same. She swept up along it, peppering the broad girth with kisses and the eager rolls of her tongue, licking at it with wide swipes. Her hand pumped at the bottom half, her grasp firm, while her head worked her gradual way up. Saliva left her mouth freely, though her brow was furrowed and annoyed- she followed along as ordered, working at the shaft with diligence, stopping just short of assaulting it with all her might. 

  
  


She rose toward the head and ran her tongue around the sensitive glans, and Ashe sighed. Fortune allowed herself a brief smirk before pressing her lips against the sponged mass and applied pressure, and felt it throb in reply. She swept it into her mouth with a loud slurp, letting it delve an inch into the welcoming heat, and held it there. Surrounded by warmth and softness and the intoxicating promise of more, Ashe let out a groan, nails tapping on her throne. Fortune popped off the head instead of going down on it, and kissed her way back along the vascular underside- inch by inch, teasing and slow. 

  
  


Once she reached her pumping fingers she worked her way back up, this time licking with the broad flat of her tongue. It was soon sweeping around the head, coaxing it back inside her mouth, and Fortune surrounded it in warmth. She went down, letting the abnormally cool cock to push between her lips and into the liquid heat beyond, and Ashe's lashes fluttered at the pleasant sensations rolling against her thickness. Her head rolled down smoothly, taking inch after inch of the cock between her plump lips and allowing it to slide against the soft carpet of her tongue. She pushed down, letting it fill out her cheeks, and rolling her tongue against the vascular curves. She worked at the dense, hard rod, bathing it in the liquid heat of her mouth, and she heard Ashe's breathing hike in reply. Fortune ignored it, though, instead of taking pride as she might with Sejuani, and just focused on taking the girldick into her mouth.

  
  


She pressed down, letting the inches bathe in the saliva, while her tongue worked at the inches of stiff meat. There wasn't much in her mouth, and the dick's tip didn't even touch the entrance of her throat, but she was already sliding off it, pulling back with a lewd squelch and rising up with a tight press of her lips. The cock was extracted from her lips inch by glistening inch, and it did so with the kind of frictionless rubbing that made her lips tingle - the cock so polished and smooth that there wasn't anything to give even a hint of traction. 

  
  


She went back down again, smooth and even, while her hand pulled and pumped at the stiff cockflesh beyond. Her red head sank down, gobbling up the first third of stiff cock - four inches, maybe just a touch more, while her hand pumped along the rest of the glistening, white-fleshed length. Her lips surrounded it and caressed the stiffness as he worked her head back and forth, easily running the soft masses against the turgid hardness, while her tongue tickled and lapped. The movements of her head were easy and smooth, and the twitches of her neck rolling and sinful; an easy, skilled BJ that left Ashe moaning under her breath.

  
  


She didn't look satisfied, though. She stared down at Fortune very intently, watching the bob of her head and the pull of her lips. Her hand was held up in a vaguely regal manner, with her elbow braced against the armrest of her chair, and her eyes were focused on the bobbing head of red hair. She sighed and moaned all the same as Fortune pulled at her cock, hand gripping nice and tight and her lips surrounding it in softness. It pushed into her hot mouth and throbbed happily, and Ashe, though seemingly dissatisfied, still took pleasure in the sensation of the blowjob. 

  
  


"Come, now," she drawled, her voice surprisingly gentle and sweet. Her hand came to a rest on the top of Fortune's hair, and just hovered there. Sejuani would have slammed her down on her cock, but Ashe just hovered, gentle and light -coaxing, but not demanding. "You can do better than that."

  
  


Fortune glared as her head went down further, letting the dickhead push into the entrance of her throat without a hint of effort on her part. Her lips squeezed down firmer as she added a second hand to the mix, internally annoyed that the Queen wasn't taking her blowjob seriously and daring to ask for more - she was Sejuani's woman, not hers, and she couldn't make those demands. Still, she complied, if visibly hesitantly. Her hands surrounded it, wrapping it in tightness, and she pulled and stroked at the cock - hands gliding, palms sliding as if on ice - with a grip tight enough to make the dick flutter.

  
  


Her mouth gobbled up two more inches than before, jamming half of the oversized pole into her mouth. The dickhead breached the entrance of her spongey throat, and Ashe let out a louder, more satisfying sound, though Fortune bristled. Her eyes twitched as she pulled back, letting the cock slip through her mouth with a rush of saliva, before driving back down again and letting the walnut-sized head slip into her throat. Her head rolled time and time again, bobbing on the cock, with Fortune painfully aware of Ashe's hand all the while.

  
  


Ashe, however, sighed. She applied even more pressure on the top of her head, forcing Fortune down another inch on her cock - a casual, easy movement, not at all one of force, just one of pure dominance. Sejuani was brute force, and Ashe was all finesse, and the casual push of her hand made that perfectly, blatantly clear. Fortune sputtered indignantly as she was forced down just that little bit more, and glared up at the Queen - and found her glaring back in turn.

  
  


"My," she hummed, "such a fierce look. Why are you reluctant, Sarah? Shouldn't you be nice and compliant for me, as Sejuani ordered?"

  
  


She cocked her head, guiding Fortune's head up and down her cock with a casual press of her hand - well, Fortune knew she wasn't so much guiding, but rather acting as a limiter - she had to go down as far as Ashe's hand indicated, and when she tried to rise, she had to stop again when pressure was applied. She could do little more than bob her hand and swallow the cock, staring up at Ashe with annoyed eyes, her hands clamped down tight in a double-fist that only barely surrounded the engorged girth. 

  
  


"You can't be in love with her..." Ashe mused, cocking her head, "And you're too recent of an acquisition for it to be loyalty. You are a slave, after all..."

  
  


Ashe trailed off, and a resigned smile rose to her lips. "Ah. She's broken you, hasn't she? Shattered your resolve on the pillar of her cock, hm?"

  
  


She wasn't giving Fortune leeway to reply - her hand was still forcing her down, just another inch at a time, making Fortune sputter indignantly around the shaft of her cock. it slipped through her throat with the same lack of friction, pressing against the narrow walls and stretching them out obscenely, but without the rough and textured heft she had come to grow to love. It was a strange sensation, to be sure, and it reminded her of a time where she'd first obtained Targonian velveteen - softer than silk, flowing like water, dyed a gorgeous purple; it was like that, but so much more solid. 

  
  


"A shame for a woman to be broken. It's so much more fun to have that... steel." Ashe cocked her head a little further still, regarding Fortune. "And an even greater shame for that brute to have been the one to claim you. You are far too fine a woman for her."

  
  


Ashe, suddenly, pulled Fortune off her cock with a casual flick of her head. Fortune didn't know when her fingers had wrapped into her waves of red hair like that, nor tangled so thoroughly tat she was able to make her scalp stretch, but her thoughts didn't linger. She coughed and sputtered as she rose off, throat clenching, and she glared even more - despite the strings of saliva hanging off her lips. 

  
  


"She's my Warmother," Fortune replied evenly, her voice thick. "And I'm her woman."

  
  


"Her woman," Ashe repeated, and smiled. Fortune had seen predatory smiles before, both in Sejuani and others that tried to take advantage in a myriad of ways - but Ashe's was something else. It was the smile of someone that had found the breadth of their foe and found them entirely wanting. "Sarah, dear. You don't know what it means to be someone's woman yet." 

  
  


Ashe's hand slipped down, through the luscious mane of her hair with stroking fingers that resembled a comb - and a part of Fortune loved it. The regal Queen cupped her chin and cocked her face up, a thumb idly rubbing at the saliva in the corner of her mouth, and she smirked. "And I'm going to teach you that, for as long as I have you."

  
  


Fortune wanted to retort, but Ashe was faster than she was. Her hand was already down, grabbing at the golden chain that dangled off her pet collar, and applied pressure - enough to bend the leather, and make Fortune's breath die in her mouth. Ashe was still smirking as she rose up and pulled Fortune along like a dog, using the chain to drag her forward - and Fortune couldn't even attempt to pull back, because the slightest application of pressure was enough to choke off her air supply. Some strange and lewd design of the collar, perhaps, but it was enough - and Ashe was just walking away daintily, regally, giving the redhead not a moment to try and understand what was happening. 

  
  


She barely stumbled along as she was pulled so casually, so effortlessly, like a pet. Each pull of the chain made her neck squeeze and her breath catch in her throat, and following Ashe as closely as she could was the only way to gain some measure of relief. Her mind was stuck in a rut between  _ why would Sejuani give me a collar like this?  _ And  _ how dare Ashe do this to me!  _ But she barely had the room to even think over what was going on. She was mostly helpless, stuck and vulnerable, and could only follow as she was pulled into the adjacent room.

  
  


It was a bedroom, fit for a Queen. A large bed that should have taken an age to haul up the mountain was set dead-center, replete with four tall posters and a covering of blue fabric. There was an elegant sheet of white fur set over an even more elegant blanket emblazoned with Ashe’s crest. Every inch of the floor was covered in carpets and rugs of the thickest, plushest material, and elegant - if simplistic - furniture was arranged surprisingly tastefully. And there, set dead-center on a display, was the famed Frost Bow that gave Ashe her name. 

  
  


It was a room that Sejuani would call  _ soft.  _ It was a room that Miss Fortune would have killed to own for herself, not so long ago. 

  
  


She was pulled onto the bed without a second thought - practically hauled over and thrown down, her breath exhaling in a loud rush and her body bouncing against the soft bedding. She scowled, but didn’t get a single moment to recover - Ashe pulled her further, dragging her up the soft mattress, wrapping the golden chain around and around her hand to keep a firm grip on Sarah. The buxom redhead was forced to clamber higher, dragged along as Ashe crawled up the bed, a smirk on her lips. 

  
  


“I am going to show you,” Ashe enunciated, “how a true ruler makes love, Sarah.”

  
  


Her words were dripping with promise and self-confidence, and it made Fortune shiver. Of course, she didn’t get a chance to put her own words in one way or the other. Ashe, without releasing her chain, grabbed the back of her head with her free hand and slammed it down into the pillow in front of her. It wasn’t a hard movement, and her pillow was so sinfully soft that it actually felt comfortable, but her face was mashed into the light blue fabric and prevented proper speech. At the same time her body was forced down flat against the bed - her breasts squishing into the mattress, her stomach going flat and flush with the soft, tickling fur, and her legs pressed down. 

  
  


Ashe mounted her in less than a second. She moved  _ fast -  _ so deceptively fast that it almost confused Miss Fortune. Ashe was just suddenly  _ on  _ her, pressing down, her knees pressing down right beside her thighs and her body hovering over dominantly. Fortune could barely shift her head to look at the Avarosan Queen - she could only glance at her out of the corner of her eyes, her face held down nice and firm by her smooth, feminine hand. Her chain was pulled from the other end, keeping firm control over her - but, as she watched, as very, very deliberately started to wind the golden links from around her hand and over her wrist; freeing up her hand to do what she wanted, but keeping control over the chain. 

  
  


Ashe’s hand moved down, and grabbed her thick, saliva-coated cock. She slapped it down against the meat of Fortune’s ass, and a smile was on her lips as she locked eyes with the redhead. Fortune glared, but that was changed quickly into a wince as Ashe pressed her cock down, sliding it through the juicy cheeks of her ass, and down toward her cleft. The loincloth didn’t do anything to protect her, and it was simply brushed aside to grant access to her core - and she had nothing on underneath. Ashe didn’t comment on it, but the look in her eyes was far, far worse for Fortune. 

  
  


The head of her cock grazed Fortune’s silken furrow, and the bounty hunter clicked her tongue. Ashe was still staring down at her, still smirking, but her body lowered over Sarah’s - breasts hanging down against the halter-top of her slutty dress, and her thighs moving to surround Fortune’s shapely waist. Her hand guided her cock down at the same time, applying pressure, but, at first, she just gently rubbed the head of her shaft against her entrance. It pushed through the soft lips, not really grinding or squishing as Sej would, but just… caressing. 

  
  


She could feel the wetness on the head, and the desire behind it, but the cock just moved against her. It was almost teasing - a prod and a push, a gentle rub and a caress. She ran across her outer lips and across the vivid pink of her vulva, using the head to slip through the gently widening petals, and Fortune set her jaw tight. Ashe betrayed nothing in her gaze, and just stared down very deliberately as she rubbed her cock back and forth. 

  
  


It infuriated Fortune. The teasing was pointless, and there was no need for Ashe to build up anticipation - she didn’t care about her. She was just another lay, and her heart belonged to Sejuani - no amount of teasing would make her beg. She stared indignantly over her shoulder, wincing as the head brushed up against her clit and dragged back down again, and ignored the fingers scratching pleasantly at her scalp. 

  
  


“Get it over with,” Fortune said dismissively, her voice muffled. “Sejuani wouldn’t have waited so lo -  _ ooooooooh fuck me - _ ”

  
  


Ashe rammed her cock inside in one smooth roll of her hips, instantly driving the breath from Fortune’s lungs and drawing out a protracted squeal. It was done so heartbreakingly  _ casually,  _ just a drop of the hips and a guiding hand, and the liquid-soaked and sinfully smooth cock pierced her through as if her tightness wasn’t even a factor. Worse still, there was no brute force behind it - it was a smooth, piercing thrust, like a rapier going through skin, and it easily cut through the velvet channel of her tight snatch and buried itself into her sopping depths. 

  
  


She squealed, because there was nothing else to do at the sudden and intense sensation of being  _ filled.  _ A hard, impossibly long, and impossibly thick dick was sudden jamming up her insides, stretching them out t an extent that made her eyes water, and she could only gasp at the sensation - and worse, she was distinctly aware of how it was only a third of that length, just a portion of the massive shaft that hung between her legs. 

  
  


“Sejuani,” Ashe purred mockingly, “doesn’t know how fuck a girl properly.”

  
  


Ashe arched her hips, sending her dickhead grinding up against a sweet-spot that Fortune didn't even know she  _ had,  _ and her insides suddenly and powerfully trembled. They clamped down around the impaling slab of girlmeat, but though the length just remained there, pressed against the sensitive bump, her pussy couldn’t get a good grip on the shaft - it was too smooth, too slippery, like a rod of ice.

  
  


“But I do,” Ashe continued, arching her hips with agonizing slowness, prodding her spongey dickhead against that sensitive nub that was making Fortune’s insides suddenly flutter around the thickness, “and I’m going to have you crying out my name, Sarah.”

  
  


It was a harsh and jagged contrast to the Queen from the meeting, or from what she’d heard from the Winter’s Claw. For sure, Ashe hadn’t been prim and kind since they’d met, but this was just a few shades removed from how Sejuani would act - as if someone had tried to make the same kind of person, but cast them in different moulds. It was almost comical, but when the cock suddenly retracted, she was too busy left gasping to think it over further. The cock moved with silky smoothness, drawing out of her suddenly clamping insides without a hint of friction, and her insides squirmed. 

  
  


Ashe thrust again, blindingly fast and without warning, and jammed her cock into her steaming insides with such smoothness that it boggled Fortune’s mind. It was just  _ there,  _ thrusting through the velvet sheath of her insides, somehow sliding between tight pussy walls and peeling them apart as if they were only there for Ashe’s pleasure and not for any other reason. Her insides tightened around the cock as Fortune let out another breathless squeal, feeling the breath driven from her lungs yet again as Ashe went  _ deeper,  _ filling up the aching cleft with hard, throbbing dickmeat that refused to be clasped by her walls. 

  
  


Ashe hauled on her chain, tightening the collar around her neck, while her other hand forced her head down further against the pillow. Fortune let out muffled words of annoyance, but there was little she could do as Ashe thrust once more, driving her stiffness up into her soft insides with all the ease of someone spearing a practice dummy. Her movement was precise and  _ perfect,  _ in a way that Fortune could scarcely comprehend - Sejuani was rough, hard, and fast, but Ashe was moving like - well, as if she were an archer aiming for the bulls-eye. 

  
  


“See,” Ashe said, her body lowered against Fortune just a little bit more, hovering against her backside. Her dress-covered breasts grazed her shoulders as they hung down under their own weight, and it was with mixed feelings that she realized Ashe had forgone a bra. “It’s not hard to know what makes a woman’s body go wild, Sarah. I’m not a brute, and it’s far easier to make a girl fall in love with me and my cock, rather than something so mundane as to break them - don’t you think?”

  
  


She arched her hips with impossible finesse, dragging her swollen cockhead against tight cunny walls and sending it spearing upward into the soft lining of her snatch; she stretched out the wall against her head, pushing it out in ways that it wasn’t designed to be pushed, and driving against another pressure-point that Fortune had never explored before. She gasped against her will as her cunt was expertly probed, and felt her insides shiver in response to Ashe’s movements - pussyflesh rippling around the cock, hugging it as tightly as it could, only for it to retract a mere moment later. 

  
  


“Well, it doesn’t quite matter what you think,” Ashe almost chuckled, her voice low and amused. “But I’ll make you learn to love me and my cock, all the same.”

  
  


Her hips pulled back with sinful smoothness, and drove back in with a roll and a thrust. Her hard, dense cock speared through her insides, stretching them out as she easily drove her dick down through the entirety of her channel - inch after inch of pink tunnel stretched and filled by cock. She gasped into the pillow as the strange, surreal sensation rolled through her, and shivered as her insides tried and failed to clamp down around the smooth cock. Her flesh moulded to it, hugged it, almost sluttily grabbing at the dick, but the rod simply thrust through it all with liquid ease. 

  
  


It was practically  _ gliding,  _ and it sent her inside shivering in no time at all. Much as Sejuani’s meaty bitchbreaker had turned her cunt into mush whenever they fucked, Ashe’s cock was drawing out similar sensations. The frictionless fuck was both surreal and terrifyingly potent, rubbing and caressing at her inner walls with a sort of softness that left her feeling almost dizzy. The Queen stopped not when she got deep enough, but rather whenever she reached a spot that, with a skillful buck of her hips, she drove her cock against and sent the redhead squealing all over again; she was then pulling back, smooth and graceful, and driving forward again.

  
  


She was  _ fast,  _ and hard; each movement followed into the next, and there was nothing gentle about it. She was plunging her dick down into her clenching depths with firm strokes, stopping just short of Sejuani’s feral ramming, but Ashe made it seem…  _ dainty.  _ Queenly, almost, turning it from something barbaric into something graceful, and her insides were struggling to understand that. The dick swept in, smooth and easy, even though it was thundering past cunt lips and driving into the deepest parts of her cunt with a graceful rush. It rammed into the walls of her cunt, right up against pressure-points, and drove the breath from her lungs from how visceral it was; she could  _ feel  _ it, as if the cock was unwinding her insides, drawing out sensations that a cock normally lacked the finesse to even attempt to reach.

  
  


“Because a woman like you,” Ashe continued, leaning down ever further - almost touching against Miss Fortune, laying over her as she fucked her prone-bone. “Deserves a proper lover, not some barbarian whore. Don’t you?” 

  
  


Ashe’s words were some mixture of sweet and mocking, both shooting barbs at Sejuani and assuring her in almost motherly tones that Ashe could take care of her. It made her bristle, but there was never a chance for a response - her skillful hips were sending her dick against sweet-spots that thoroughly unwound her cunt, making her shiver and whimper, while her hand applied a hardness her pace lacked and shoved her face down firmly into the pillow. Her breathing was cut off periodically as Ashe toyed with the golden chain wrapped around her wrist, using it to tighten the collar as the mood struck her. 

  
  


“A soft, gorgeous body like this…” Ashe hummed a sing-song tune. “It deserves to be put to use as a royal concubine. You were  _ made  _ for a Queen’s comfort.”

  
  


“A-Ashe, you -” Fortune glared, trying to pull her face from the pillow. “You’ve got a big head, do -”

  
  


Ashe hauled on the chain, cutting off a portion of her breathing, and drove her head down into the pillow with her other hand - almost smothering her face. At the same time, and far more potently, her cock stabbed  _ down -  _ it drove through the depth of her cunt and into the deepest points yet, with the head brushing aside her tight walls. From there, she bucked and rolled her hips, sending the swollen crown into the tight walls right around her womb, an action that had never before happened to her. It drove her insides wild, sending them suddenly spasming around the thickness, simply because of the sheer  _ foreignness  _ of the act. 

  
  


“ _ Your Highness, _ ” Ashe said very,  _ very  _ firmly, and Fortune gasped. 

  
  


“Y-your -  _ ngh, fuck - _ ”

  
  


“No, that’s not it,” the white-haired woman drawled, chuckling in a way that was positively infuriating - and she accentuated it by rolling her hips again, ramming into a pressure-point that sent a frenzy of motion through her cunt, and then dragging her hips back with the head still lodged there; it was sent grinding across the length of her tunnel, hitting ever sensitive spot along the way with far more intimacy than she’d ever felt from a cock, and she gasped. “Try again.”

  
  


“Your highness,” Fortune bit out, her words audibly strained. 

  
  


“We’ll work on that,” Ashe chuckled, and thrust her hips  _ hard.  _ Her cock slipped against her insides, making Fortune mewl at the raw intensity that came with having a dick rub against her insides with such ease. She punctuated the movement with a roll of her hips, grinding her head against sensitive spots that made Fortune feel weak in the knees. Her hands curled into the white fur underneath her, grasping weakly, while her cunt trembled. 

  
  


Ashe draped herself over her, pressing in with each deep thrust, her body lowering in time to her smoothly rolling hips. She set herself against Miss Fortune, pinning her down with her weight, setting their skin against one another and the insubstantial cloth rubbing. Her soft body almost lounged on top of Fortune’s, with her large, full breasts squishing down, and the surprisingly silky fabric of her dress sliding against her backside. Her thighs pressed down, surrounding Fortune’s thicker, more womanly pair, bracing her hips for the endless thrusting of her cock. 

  
  


She didn’t feel at all like Sejuani. She wasn’t as heavy, nor as muscular - it wasn’t even close. Fortune missed that reassuring weight that pinned her down like a doll, and the hard musculature that sent her cunt gushing. She was still the kind of woman that liked nice, hard bodies with the strength to pin her down, and what she got instead was a strange contrast of softness and firmness that left her feeling dizzy. Ashe had just as much power and control as any muscle-bound stud, but it was all backed up by a voluptuous body that was a close second to Fortune’s herself - and it felt  _ nice.  _

  
  


Even if Fortune wanted to tell herself that Ashe wasn’t her type, the way she was thrusting her cock most certainly was. She rolled her hips with such finesse that it was awe-inspiring, showing a level of skill that was breathtaking. Every movement was perfectly precise, hitting exactly where she wanted to, reaching depths with such ease that it left her insides coiling uselessly around the stiffness. She gasped and mewled as pressure point after pressure point was hit, drawing out sensations that she could scarcely believe in less time than should have been possible. 

  
  


“You feel like you’re enjoying yourself,” Ashe purred, and the rolling, husky timbre set Fortune’s nerves alight. Sejuani’s rough voice did  _ wonders  _ for her, but there was something innately attractive about such a smooth, regal voice dropping so many octaves and yet still coming out with such sensuality. 

  
  


“That’s not -” Fortune started, but again, was driven into a squeal as Ashe thrust her hips just  _ right.  _ Her insides fluttered and spasmed, clamping around the shaft, but failed to slow it for even a moment - all Ashe had to do was grind her hips to escape the clinging embrace of her sticky flesh, and rub her dickhead against her sensitive flesh with such potency that it left stars in her eyes.

  
  
  


“No? Oh, but it  _ feels  _ like it,” Ashe purred, but her voice was hard, laced through with something rough. “So clamping and tight… my, it’s almost like you’ve never been fucked  _ properly.  _ Hasn’t anyone fucked you to make  _ you  _ feel good, or do you enjoy just being used like a piece of meat?”

  
  


“I’m not -” Another gasp, and another hard push. The cock wasn’t even hitting her womb yet, and there were still several inches left outside, and it was sending thrills through her cunt. She felt so heartbreakingly  _ weak;  _ Ashe just pinned her down and was playing her body like a fiddle, without even  _ trying.  _

  
  


“I’m going to make you feel  _ good, _ ” Ashe pressed. “I’m not going to fuck you until all you can think of is  _ cock. _ No, I’m going to make it so that each time you see your Queen, all you think of is blinding pleasure.”

  
  


She thrust down harder, firmer, and yet with that same level of unsurpassed skill that left her insides writhing. Fortune mewled as the cock drove down, her insides instinctively tightening around the thick slab of girlmeat that was plunging through her folds and into her hungry depths - and were then sent artificially tightening as the head rubbed up against her sweet spots with a simple roll. The vascular shaft dragged through her insides, rubbing and caressing, gliding across tight pink walls and sending them bulging with the heft of her pale cock.

  
  


“I’m going to  _ condition  _ you,” Ashe said, in a voice that was a promise. 

  
  


She said nothing further, as if trusting her cock to speak for her. As much as Fortune hated to admit it, it  _ did.  _ It thrust through her rippling sheath with liquid grace, rushing into the pink cove and filling it out with her dense length before drawing back again. Her movements were smooth and precise, letting her cock rub up against the lining of her cunt before stretching it out in awkward ways that sent shivers of pleasure rushing through the redhead’s buxom body. The cock thrust down with almost blinding intensity, using skill and finesse to work out Fortune’s cunt around it; each stroke skilled and deliberate, teasing out the exact reactions that Ashe wanted and then some. 

  
  


Ashe settled down against her entirely, pushing the soft curves of her front against Fortune’s almost totally-nude backside, and pressed down. Her squishy breasts moulded to her shoulders like cushions, and Fortune had to let out a shaky sigh at the sensation. The Queen’s stomach roiled against her spine as her hips rose and fell, smoothly arcing back and then driving forward as if being prone-bone wasn’t a problem in the slightest. Her hips thumped down against Fortune’s fat ass, sending the flesh clapping - and with each inch of cockmeat that filled out her cunt, had backside cratered in just a little bit more. 

  
  


“Such a gorgeous ass,” Ashe purred, a smile on her lips. “Normally people compliment mine, but  _ this _ ?” Her hand reached back and groped the mass of the redhead’s ass, in the brief moment where her hips were pulling back. “ _ This  _ is just perfect. Was there ever an ass better suited for serving a Queen?”

  
  


“It’s not -” Fortune gasped weakly, “it’s not -”

  
  


“It’s not  _ what, _ Sarah?”

  
  


“I-it’s -  _ nnngh - _ ” Ashe’s cock probed around her snatch, her hips just idly grinding; it stirred her up like someone mixing sugar into their drink, and she positively mewled like a slut in heat. 

  
  


“Use your words,” the Queen continued, low and mocking, her hand pulling at the redhead’s hair in a way that was both painful and oh-so-delicious. 

  
  


_ It’s not your ass to have,  _ was what she wanted to say, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t speak at all, in fact, as the moment her mouth opened again, Ashe drove her hips down - and it was  _ all  _ the way down. Her dickhead suddenly slammed against the entrance to her womb with an impact that rivalled Sejuani’s, and her body was sent squealing. She gasped messily as the head probed her cervix, applying pressure to the spongy mass, before her hips rolled and the rubbery mass was sent sliding against it. For a single moment, Fortune swore she saw stars - and then Ashe was shifting back again. 

  
  


Her hips thumped against her ass, and her cockhead rammed against the entrance of her womb for a second time - and then a third time, drawing out a ragged gasp from Fortune’s plump lips. A hand tugged at her hair, pulling her neck back, and she felt Ashe’s lips against the back of her neck in the next moment. The Queen let out a low, feral purr as she worked her hips back and forth, the movements smooth and cyclical, driving the full length of her cock through Fortune’s sopping channel with such skill that it made a mess of her insides - and she could do nothing about it.

  
  


“Come, Sarah,” Ashe said, her hand yanking on her hair to expose more of her neck. Her lips pressed against the soft curve, tender and teasing, and Fortune shivered at the pleasant sensation. “Why don’t you moan for me? I know how much you’re enjoying this.”

  
  


Her lips kissed her neck as her hips thumped down, her pace as quick and merciless as Sejuani’s. Instead of just using raw force and pummeling Fortune’s pussy and body into submission, Ashe used finesse and skill to work her oversized rod back and forth, ramming it down as far as it could physically go in that position and then retracting it in a way that sent her body shivering. It was a sharp contrast to Sejuani, but no less pleasurable; it was turning her body into mush stroke by stroke, like a girl on her wedding night sharing a bed with a consummate lover. 

  
  


She gasped and groaned under her breath as the cock thrust in and out, harder and harder by the moment, her ass clapping as Ashe slammed her hips into it in a smooth rush to hilt her cock. There was just so  _ much  _ of it that it boggled Fortune’s mind - it was so long, so hard, and there was more left waiting outside even when the head was rubbing against her womb, begging for entry. She gasped weakly as the cock plunged down, driving through her wet, clamping depths like a spear, parting slick folds and driving into the spongy mass of her cervix like an arrow hitting the bullseye. She gasped out loud each time Ashe hilted her shaft, her insides quivering, her ass shaking as strong hips bore them down. 

  
  


“You’re so tight around me,” Ashe purred, kissing Fortune’s neck. Her hand was tight on her hair, forcing her head up despite the prone-bone, stretching her scalp far enough to make it hurt. “You’re squeezing my cock just perfectly. Maybe your body knows how much better I am?”

  
  


“N-no,” she whimpered, but that only earned her an even more cruel pull of the hair - enough to make tears spring from her eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Again. _ ” Ashe almost growled, and Fortune gasped messily. 

  
  


“N-no, y-your highness,” She gasped, her body quivering as the head of the cock rammed into her cervix. Her toes curled and fingers tightened, breath coming out in laboured pants. 

  
  


Ashe’s soft body rubbed up against hers, and her skin liked the sensation of softness rubbing and caressing, even as her insides were sent bulging from all that dense cockmeat plunging through them. The Queen’s gentle weight rested on top of her almost like a lover, with only her hips pulling back - rising and falling in sinful arcs, working the massive log of her cock through her clamping insides with more skill than half the Freljord together could manage. 

  
  


“I think yes,” Ashe corrected her, hips thumping down against her ass in a mind-numbing rhythm that left Fortune mewling. “You’re getting even  _ tighter.  _ You were designed to be used, weren’t you, Sarah? But you’ve never been shown what a real woman could do, and now your body is loving it.”

  
  


Fortune  _ wanted  _ to say that she knew exactly what a real woman - Sejuani - could do, but she couldn’t. In fact, when she opened her mouth, only a moan came out - long, low, and throaty. Her insides shivered as the cock hilted inside of her, and her eyes went dizzy and distant as it shoved up against the entrance to her womb as if it was about to penetrate it. Lips were on her skin, making her neck feel pleasant, and softness rubbed up against her backside. Each thrust stoked the heat inside her body, building up into something hotter and messier, and she was soon shaking uncontrollably as the cock plunged down. 

  
  


“You want it  _ so  _ bad,” Ashe continued, speaking as one would to a pet - or a willing slut. “I can tell. There’s no need to hide it from your Queen - I can be generous when I want to be, Sarah.”

  
  


Fortune wondered when she’d become so weak that the mere thrusting of a cock could make her so dizzy, but she knew the answer before she’d even finished the thought. There was no way anything she’d ever experienced could match the dicks of the two rulers, and the fact that two hung she-studs were even in the same place at the same time - at least, in the same region - was almost laughable. They were  _ magnificent  _ dicks, and Fortune couldn’t help but crave something so perfect. Sejuani had shown her what it was like to give in, but she’d always known how good sex could feel. 

  
  


“And I’m inclined to be generous with you,” Ashe pressed on, continuing to probe and tease, wearing her down moment by moment. “As long as you play  _ nice  _ for me, darling.”

  
  


Her hips thumped down over and over in an almost mind-numbing rhythm, making Fortune gasp and groan. Her hips shifted weakly as the cock came pumping through her outer folds and drove into the silken flesh of her snatch, impaling it in long, full motions that made her want to roll her eyes into her skull. Her insides felt hot around it, a messy heat building up inside of her. She felt frustrated from the day’s events, and the lack of attention from Sejuani - she was dearly wishing she had gotten a quick fuck from her master right about then, because her body was craving a good fucking, and Ashe was providing it and then some. 

  
  


“Fuck,” she whined messily, “Oh,  _ fuck - _ ”

  
  


“Enjoying yourself?” Ashe laughed musically, her head pulling back to plant a soft kiss against her cheek. “I can feel that you are, you gorgeous little slut. You’re so nice and tight - your body  _ begging  _ to be fucked properly.” She smirked. “You haven’t even given in yet, and I’m already making you feel so good. Wouldn't it be nice to beg for me, Sarah? To submit to your superior?”

  
  


“N-no, my hi - your -  _ ah - _ ” Fortune let out a panting breath as the cock rammed into her cunt, driving in harder and faster, working her cunt out loser around it. She lost her grasp of words as the cock worked the length of her hole, and shivered as those fat, swollen balls clapped against the tremendous curve of her ass. Plops rang out with each downward swing of her hips, sending her sack slapping down, and Fortune could almost feel the seed churning inside. 

  
  


_...When did I become such a whore?  _ Fortune thought for a single, weak moment, recognizing the tightness in her cunt and the desire in her core. She had always been impossible to tame, and she didn’t know if it was because of Sejuani, or the simple act of being broken in like a horse, but her body was complacent in the fucking. Maybe it was just because Ashe was so damn  _ good,  _ but it left her gasping and mewling, her breath panting from her lips with each thrust, her insides quivering with bliss. 

  
  


Ashe was hitting every single sweet spot with ease, and did so repeatedly. She fucked for her own pleasure, but she wasn’t just using Fortune as a warm hole. She fucked her to make her body betray her, forcing it to indulge in spite of her resistant mind, and the redhead could recognize that. She could also do nothing about it, because she  _ was  _ loving it - every pump, and every thrust. She wanted  _ more,  _ and it wore at her mind. She felt so  _ needy,  _ and it was like Ashe knew it, too, and knew exactly how to drag those emotions out to the light - moment by moment, thrust by thrust, making her shiver and groan. 

  
  


“Such a good slut,” Ashe purred, arching her hips in a way that made Fortune tremble against her. “...Beg for it, Sarah, and I might just let you cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

  
  


“I - I’m not -” Her hair was pulled, and she gasped weakly. Ashe didn’t even  _ speak,  _ but Fortune was already correcting herself. “Y-your Highness, I - I’m not -I don’t -  _ h-hah -  _ “

  
  


“I can’t understand you,” Ashe laughed, her hips spearing down and down and  _ down  _ in a relentless rhythm that left her gasping. “You’re too busy moaning. A sweet sound, I’ll admit; one I’m going to enjoy listening to as you share my bed.”

  
  


She thrust her hips  _ hard,  _ and once more sent her pussy rippling. Fortune gasped weakly, hands clutching at the furs, her insides shivering with bliss. She felt that heat burning, and each thrust Ashe made was stoking it higher - and the Queen  _ knew  _ it, and did so deliberately. It was like she knew every single button to press to make Fortune a mewling slut, and each string of her body was plucked in a perfectly lewd harmony. 

  
  


“Cum for me, my gorgeous concubine,” Ashe purred, her voice throaty and low. “Show me what a good slut you are for your Queen, like I  _ know  _ you want to be.”

  
  


Fortune didn’t. Fortune didn’t want to be  _ anything  _ for Ashe, but  _ fuck,  _ did her cock feel magnificent. Each thrust shook her womb to its core, each probe and slam of her head sending her cunt stretching and then clamping down, working her ragged around it. Heavy, fat balls came clapping down against her, slamming against the curve of her ass, and ramming into the spongy line of her slit. It left her breathless and dizzy, more and more by the moment, and she felt herself slipping as if in slow motion.

  
  


“Or maybe,” Ashe hummed, “you'd rather I stopped? Pull out right now, and leave you?”

  
  


“I -”  _ Yes,  _ her mind screamed. “I.”  _ Yes.  _ “Please.”

  
  


“Please what?” 

  
  


“Your highness,  _ please, _ ” was all Fortune could gasp, and Ashe was smirking against her neck. She slammed down  _ hard -  _ harder than before, ramming another full  _ inch  _ of her cock inside of her fertile cunt, and the sudden, impossible feeling of being so full of cockmeat washed through her in an intense wave that left her squealing. But in that same moment Ashe’s cock throbbed and swelled, faster than Sejuani’s would have, and it throbbed just as hard as her thrusting - a sign of imminent release, and Fortune, for a single moment, found herself  _ eager  _ for it.

  
  


“Please?” Ashe laughed. “I’m going to cum inside of you, Fortune, like you deserve. Is that what you want? To have your Warmother’s cock-sleeve filled up with her rival’s seed?”

  
  


_ No!  _ Her mind screamed, and instead, she mewled out a pathetic, “ _ Fuck -  _ ple-ease d-don’t stop -”

  
  


Ashe hummed out a low, throaty laugh as her hips pumped down at an impossible rhythm of speed, thrusting through her silken snatch. Her cock throbbed harder and harder, pulsating with raw need and desire, stretching her out wider with each thrust, and Fortune found herself  _ ready  _ for it. Her body, conditioned by Sejuani to please her cock and take her cum, was ready and waiting for her seed. It knew what it wanted, and made no distinction between the two women - after all, both were monstrously hung and powerful women, and her body only wanted to be on the receiving end of their glorious shafts. 

  
  


“Then take my royal seed,” Ashe husked, “you redhead  _ slut - _ ”

  
  


She slammed down, hitting her cock almost all the way inside, filling out her slender tunnel with the weight of her throbbing cock. Her dickhead was tight against her womb, and with a plaintive throb, she started to upload the contents of her obscenely swollen balls right inside of Fortune’s cunt. It wasn’t Fortune’s first creampie, and not ‘her first rodeo’, as she was apt to say - but she had  _ never,  _ in her  _ life,  _ taken a load like Ashe’s. 

  
  


It was  _ cold.  _ It wasn’t hot like cum should be, but cool like ice - like winters snow, or freezing water, or  _ anything  _ except for what cum should have felt like. The first rope hit her cervix, and her eyes went terribly wide; a gasp of incredulity on her lips, but nothing but a panting moan left them. It was icy-cold, and the first rope of seed of seed was soon joined by another that was exactly the same, spattering against the entrance of her womb as if painting it over. It was thick - so much more so than Sejuani’s, and almost gelatinous in how it slurped against her core; almost like molasses. 

  
  


Ashe growled as she sheathed her cock down, her balls throbbing powerful against her cunt, and spat out rope after rope from the tip of her bitchbreaker as if she were pumping out cum from a hose. The abnormally thick seed surged through her cervix in moments, the sudden deluge spat at point-blank range being far too much for her cervix to handle, and it flooded her womb in seconds. The cool, almost freezing baby-batter spattered against the back of her fertile cunt and washed through it in waves of syrup-thick fluid, drenching the many pink inches before filling it up to the brim.

  
  


“There we go,” Ashe husked, pulling on her hair even harder, forcing her head to face the sky as she was held down prone-bone. 

  
  


It was the strangest sensation that Fortune had ever felt. She had never heard, nor thought of, freezing semen - and for a single gleeful moment, she was  _ happy.  _ The fact of the matter was that the Frost Archer was known to have some measure of control over her element, and all the strange feelings -the cold body, the bloodless skin - fell into place. Whatever Ashe was, it was something more than strictly human - and she was taking all of that seed right inside of her snatch, pump by pump and gush by gush, letting the virile ropes plaster across her insides and paint them over. 

  
  


It set Fortune off  _ hard.  _ It wasn’t just a fuck with a Queen, a normally lofty and ecstatic thought in the first place, but with someone with icy power running through their veins. Her body loved it; relished the idea of someone with such power using her to get off, and so got off because of it - or, maybe, it was because of all that strange, cool, and thick seed stretching out her snatch. Either way, her body spasmed in climax, and orgasm surging through her in record time - limbs quaking, electric tingles rushing along limbs, her jaw weak and quivering. It was  _ intense,  _ far more than she expected, and from someone other than her warmother, no less. 

  
  


Her orgasm didn’t judge between women, though, and it took no small measure of glee from being filled up by her cool baby-batter. The icy substance flooded her snatch and stretched out pink walls in the gaps between cock and cunt, and formed a strangely thick ocean of seed around it. The cock throbbed and spasmed, with Ashe sighing in time with her release, while her massive balls pulsated against her cunt lips. The load was pumped into her without care - Fortune might have expected better sense from a Queen, but Ashe acted as if she was happy to be potentially breeding a bastard in her womb. 

  
  


"Such a good cumslut," Ashe growled, her hand tight in Fortune's hair and her lips pulled into a grin. "Taking every last drop. Tell me, is it because you want it, or because you were ordered to do it?"

  
  


Fortune only moaned, because Ashe's cock was still coming, shooting out her impressive load in thick ropes. More and more came splattering out by the moment, surging through her pink insides in virile, potent waves of chilly seed, making her core feel cooler than before - remarkably so. The heat of her orgasm was almost entirely soothed by the chilly baby-batter, and it left her gasping whorishly - a sound that grew more intense as Ashe yanked on her hair, a smirk on her fine lips. 

  
  


"I expect an answer when I speak," she said firmly, and Fortune gasped. 

  
  


"Y-yes, y-your H-highness - " 

  
  


"Stop stuttering," she demanded, voice cool as ice, and Fortune groaned, eyes rolling up into her skull as thick, heavy balls swirled with seed and sent another stream into her snatch. The load was just as thick as any of Sejuani's, but given how much thicker her exotic seed was, it felt like so much more. 

  
  


"Yes, your Highness!" Fortune squealed, jaw shivering, her body still soaring the highs of climax. 

  
  


"Yes? Yes, you like being filled up with my royal cum?" Ashe was smirking in the manner of someone that rarely got to let loose, and was thoroughly enjoying it. "Being a good slut for your Queen?"

  
  


"I..." She swallowed hard, biting down on a quivering lip as if she could stop herself from speaking.

  
  


"Answer promptly when spoken to -"

  
  


"Yes," she whimpered, her body shivering with bliss, her fingers tight and toes tighter still, her insides still roiling in her climax.

  
  


"I know," Ashe drawled. "I told you that I can make you feel good, my gorgeous concubine - and I'll make you feel so much better."

  
  


There was a sudden fit of motion, and Fortune, still coming off her orgasmic high, was left squealing as Ashe suddenly pulled her cock free with a squelch and a rush of cum, and flipped Fortune over like a sack of meat. There was little delay, and no pause between her actions; she set Fortune down on her back, and the messy, sweaty redhead was soon lying right underneath the Queen. Her breasts sloped proudly on her chest, and her silky bra was left tangled around the fleshy orbs; necklaces were tossed haphazardly on her neck, and her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders.

  
  


Ashe, though, looked pristine; fresh as the driven snow. She almost proudly stripped her dress off with a single smooth movement, graceful as a dancer, and tossed it aside. Her body was as perfect as it looked: pale enough to look frostbitten, and totally unblemished. Her stomach was soft and smooth like a sheet of ice, with just a few thin lines to show her definition. Her breasts were large, fleshy orbs, standing proud on her chest and capped with rose-pink nipples. Hips were wide, and her waistline narrow, while arms were fair and athletic. She was nothing like Sejuani, but she still looked like a goddess - and one that Fortune was meant to serve.

  
  


Ashe wasted no time at all. She swept down, grabbing at Fortune's thighs and spreading them wide. The redhead was still gasping, still struggling to breathe properly, and could only barely note the ice-blue cum staining her thighs; thick as molasses and cool as ice, it stood out against her creamy skin. There was little time to focus on that, however, as Ashe was settling over Fortune without delay, her cock pointed down like a spear -

  
  


Fortune moaned loudly as the cock drove into her silken furrow for a second time. With the same relentless intensity as before, and the same strength and power that Sejuani brought to bear, Ashe rammed her cock down into her core. She did so without a second thought, returning her shaft to the clenching tightness as if it belonged, and her insides practically squealed with bliss at being filled up. It made no distinction between the cock of the Queen and that of her Warmother, and while her mind screamed at the fact that her body was liking it, it was as if she were of two different minds. 

  
  


"My gorgeous concubine," Ashe purred, leaning down over her. Her hips bucked in that familiar way that let her rubbery cockhead rub up against her fluttering sensitive spots, drawing out more whines. Her dick moved with such finesse that it made her brain ooze with bliss, and she could swear for a single sweet moment that she was melting. "Let's teach this body what it means to serve a Queen."

  
  


Her voice was so low and seductive, it was as if it was designed to sweet-talk girls into giving up their bodies to her. It would have effortlessly charmed her in a bar, that was for sure, but now she was already lying on her massive, comfy bed, with her equally massive and painfully engorged cock slamming down into the depths of her cunt. It reached so deep without nary a hint of effort, piercing through the lush walls and stabbing into the steaming depths of her snatch, and it made her eyes roll back with a groan. 

  
  


"Fuck me," she whined, and tried not to stare as Ashe hovered over her so dominantly. 

  
  


"What was that?" She asked in a regal voice, her hips arching back again so potently hard that it rubbed up across the velvet lining of her cunt. A shudder ran through Fortune's buxom frame, and her breasts quaked on her chest. 

  
  


"F-fuck my, M-my -"

  
  


"Properly." Her voice was tight, and her hand shot forward to cup Fortune's chin and force her head up. Her hips speared down at the same time, drawing out an agonizing sputter from her lips, and she felt her insides coil powerfully around the shaft. 

  
  


"Fuck me, my Queen," she hissed out, both hating and adoring the way the words tasted on her lips. 

  
  


Ashe smirked - and she was smirking as her hips speared down, her pelvis colliding with Fortune's core, hard and brusque. Her cock worked through her sopping channel with unparalleled finesse, jabbing at all the sweetest spots of her tunnel before pulling back again. Her walls shivered and flexed, undulating in an impossibly needy wave, with cries escaping the redhead's lips on each impaling thrust. Whenever the head reached deep enough to kiss her womb she was positively squealing, unable to hide the pleasure that was rolling through her buxom frame moment by moment, stroke by stroke. 

  
  


She pressed down, arching her hips with agonizing skill, and Fortune's eyes rolled again. Her insides shivered as Ashe's cock pushed through her core, ramming down with a frictionless thrusting that left her mind spinning - her cunt, clamping down like a vice, still couldn't get a good grip on it, no matter what. It just smoothly thrust in and out of her tight snatch, like silk rushing through her velvet embrace, hilting against the entrance of her womb with such mind-numbing intensity that she was left dizzy. 

  
  


“Are you enjoying yourself, Sarah?” Ashe asked poignantly.

  
  


“I -”  _ No.  _ “- _ nnngh -  _ Please -”

  
  


Ashe sighed - a sound filled with disappointment, like that of a parent. Without even trying, and without any visible sign of movement, Ashe’s hand snapped down - from chin to neck, quick as a viper. Sejuani was fast, but Ashe was faster - maybe because she was more limber, or her archer’s grace, but in less than a second she had her hand clamped down around Fortune’s neck, tight and hard, her fingers  _ digging  _ into the creamy skin.

  
  


“Must I get rough?” The Queen mused, her eyes hard and intense - but not as hard or intense as the march of her cock, which rammed into her snatch with full-bodied strokes that left her whining. “Or is this the only teaching method you understand?”

  
  


Fortune couldn’t speak. Ashe’s hand was frightfully tight around her neck, and even with the collar half in the way, her fingers had a strong grip on her neck - and she wasn’t at all afraid to apply pressure. Fingers dug down and her palm pressed in, cutting off Fortune's air supply with a single squeeze, and the redhead let out a gasp of air - and found nothing to fill her lungs again. There was no realization, but Fortune’s eyes widened all the same. Ashe, instead, smirked. 

  
  


Her hand squeezed down  _ harder,  _ cutting off any and all attempts at breathing. She did it casually, as if it was her right, and Fortune really couldn’t do anything about it. Her hands scrabbled at the bedding, a mixture of hesitation and already cemented wariness holding her back - she didn’t  _ want  _ to grab at Ashe and fight her off, and previous experiences with Sejuani had very thoroughly dissuaded her from such an act. It was, of course, made entirely pointless when Ashe thrust  _ again,  _ and electricity was sent surging through her body. 

  
  


Ashe’s plan was very obvious from the get-go, but that didn’t mean that Fortune could handle it. She was choking her off, ensuring that she couldn’t breathe and fill her lungs, while her hips very deliberately rolled her cock and teased at her g-spots and pleasure-points. She did all the things that would make Fortune gasp and mewl, and yet, the redhead simply  _ couldn’t.  _ She had no air to try, and the hand was so tight around her neck that she couldn’t fight it off - and as the cock thrust forward, caressing and rubbing and prodding in all the right ways to make her see stars, her fingers were too busy stabbing into her palms and grabbing at the comforter to do otherwise. 

  
  


“Is this what you enjoy, my little whore?” Ashe hummed, her hips spearing down so hard and so amazing that Fortune wanted to cry out - but she couldn’t. Those fingers only gripped tighter, choking her neck, and it left her wondering why Ashe instead of Sejuani was the first to do this to her. “A little bit of… breath play during the main course?”

  
  


It was a rhetorical question, for answering was entirely beyond Fortune’s capabilities. She Wheezed out gasps of air as the cock hammered down into her clenching depths, reaming her out around its pale and sinfully smooth length. She could just barely see the full, turgid length, slipping in and out of her pussy lips to ram into her cervix several moments later. It wasn’t every inch on offer, but the majority of the shaft found a home in her cunt - and it stretched her out around it, turning it into a sheath for her prick. 

  
  


Ashe squeezed harder still, and Fortune opened her mouth in a silent cry. Tears prickled at her eyes as the cock hammered down, the thick, meaty thwaps filling the room in a way that was far too lewd for someone as Queenly as Ashe. Her thick and cool cum was churned inside of her slick snatch, turned into a frothy mix as if it was butter and then smeared across the soft pink. Some of it squelched out from around cock and cunt, and drizzled over the fat cheeks of her ass in the few moments before the Queen’s tremendous ballsack came clapping down.

  
  


Ashe’s head dove down suddenly, and her mouth practically smashed into Fortune’s parted lips. There was no breath in her mouth, and her throat was painfully constricted, but that only made Ashe smirk against her lips. She didn’t care at all that Fortune was unable to reciprocate, and, in fact, that only seemed to make her even more satisfied. She was able to plunge her tongue down into the waiting warmth and effortlessly batter down her tongue, shoving into the floor of her mouth, and then ran her pink - and entirely cool - muscle around her jaw without a single care in the world.

  
  


Her lips pressed in hungrily, even as her cock hammered down in a dizzying rhythm. Her cunt screamed out in bliss as the cock reamed through all those sweet spots and drove into her spongy cervix, driving the non-existent breath from her lungs. She felt increasingly lightheaded, but she was entirely at Ashe’s mercy - and the Queen was too busy making out with her to care. She swiped across her mouth as if mapping out every last inch, committing it to memory while swapping spit. Ashe’s was cool as her cum, and it cut through the haze of her mouth in a way that was oddly pleasant, if utterly foreign.

  
  


Ashe kissed her, choked her, and thrust down with the same level of potency, fucking her without a care for how she could take it. Fortune couldn’t  _ breathe,  _ and she felt her lungs burn in protest. They desperately tried to start pulling in oxygen, but whatever she wheezed in was suddenly driven out when the cock rammed into her womb. She felt like a squeaky toy, played with at the leisure of her master; and her body, despite everything, adored it. 

  
  


Ashe pulled back, lips against hers, and let out a throaty purr that set her core burning with desire. “Breath.”

  
  


Her grasp slackened, and for a moment, Fortune could pull in a lungful of blissful air - only for her hand to clamp down  _ again,  _ cutting off her air supply before she could even properly fill her lungs, and left her wheezing. Ashe smiled down before diving in for a second, hungry kiss, forcefully making out with the woman that couldn’t do anything about it. Her hips never paused, and she worked her cock back and forth with the same level of finesse that she had shown so far. 

  
  


There was no pause, no break, and no loss of momentum. She just kept moving with the same white-hot pleasure, teasing and playing with her cunt like it was hers to do with as she willed. It was like her body was an instrument for Ashe’s pleasure, and the Queen deftly plucked at every string she could, almost as if fine-tuning it for perfection. The redhead just writhed, unable to cope, unable to so much as breathe. 

  
  


“Again,” Ashe ordered, and she pulled in a greedy gulp of air as her throat was, again, constricted like a vice. She gasped as best as she could around the tight fist, her insides shivering and her body quivering underneath of Ashe’s. Soft breasts grazed her own, and nipples pressed together for a few brief moments whenever Ashe moved in just the right way. Shivers ran through the redhead’s voluptuous frame, and her curves trembled. Her gaze went unfocused as the cock plunged in and out of her warm, hungry depths, providing pleasure so agonizing that it made her feel like a molten mess on the bed. 

  
  


Her insides contracted harder and harder by the moment, thrust by thrust, and Ashe was smiling against her lips even as she worked her tongue through her mouth. Her hand got even tighter, and in reply, her cunt contracted just a bit more. The Queen chuckled musically into her mouth, but didn’t stop her thrusting hips; she worked them down, driving herself as deep as she could manage before retracting with a sinful roll that caressed her insides and drove her  _ crazy.  _

  
  


“You like this,” Ashe noted, pulling away. “You’re enjoying it.”

  
  


Her hand was still tight around her neck, and Fortune could do nothing - nothing at all as the cock thrust, stoking the heat of her insides until it built up into the same furious hotness as before, like a furnace. Her insides shivered and contracted, almost milking the smooth cock, but nothing she did impeded its progress. It just moved with the same agonizing rhythm, in and out, smooth as silk.

  
  


“Should I let you cum?” The Queen cocked her head. “I wonder.”

  
  


Fortune worked her jaw pointlessly, her neck now incredibly sore and her esophagus aching. Her body was burning - an ache in her belly that she couldn’t handle, and a roiling in her pussy that was driving her wild. Ashe’s cock felt  _ glorious,  _ and there was no denying her raw skill. Just how many women had she bedded to get so good? It was impossible to tell, but Fortune was the latest in a long line, she was sure, and her defiance - such that it was - melted away entirely in the face of another alpha female. 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll just stop moving,” Ashe decided, holding suddenly and awfully still for the first time. “And if  _ you want it,  _ Sarah, you can get yourself off. Maybe, then, I can be convinced to let you breathe again.”

  
  


Her hand squeezed tighter still, a literal vice on her neck, and Fortune was faced with the oddest carrot-and-stick scenario of her life; she had to follow along lest she be choked into unconsciousness, and her body was  _ craving  _ the sensation rolling through her. Just the fact that the cock had stopped moving, lodged halfway into her tunnel, and sat there like a log that her squirming walls couldn’t gain purchase against was  _ infuriating.  _ And yet, she didn’t want to - she had to think of Sejuani, her Master, her love, who - who - 

  
  


_ Oh, fuck,  _ Fortune whined internally, her eyes almost glazing over. Her hips, almost in spite of her own mind, unconsciously started to buck; they sent her snatch sliding along the cock, grinding it against her insides as if mashing them up, stirring up the well-churned cum in her cunt with lewd squelches. Her pelvis rocked up in frantic, weary arcs, her body weak from lack of oxygen, but they moved all the same - and Ashe smirked down at her proudly.

  
  


“That’s it,” she cooed, suddenly sweet. “Such a good girl.”

  
  


Her hand was still painfully tight, though, and her eyes were hard and fierce, and Fortune couldn’t meet her gaze at all. She was almost devastatingly beautiful when hovering above her so dominantly, and it was about then that Fortune realized just how weak she was to women like this - women that could turn her into putty without visible effort. Her hips continued to grind up against the agonizingly frozen cock, rubbing her insides against it, and her eyes glazed over and rolled up as pleasure mounted inside her core; it was like she was chasing something, rushing toward the edge of -

  
  


She let out a breathless gasp and her spine curved inward, sending her breasts slapping up against Ashe’s. The Queen just bucked her hips once in a sudden fit of movement, and rammed every last throbbing inch of her fuckmeat straight inside of her squirming snatch - one hard rush of movement that impaled her straight through, and even that last elusive inch that had failed to penetrate was there, jammed inside her, filling her out so viscerally that her eyes genuinely watered. Tears streamed down her face as the sudden thrust drove her insides wild, and she was thrown over the edge of another climatic orgasm in no time at all.

  
  


Her cunt roiled, contracted, and milked  _ hard,  _ almost painfully so, gripping at the turgid meat-shaft with enough force to make Ashe groan. Honey and juices flooded her snatch, turning into a sloppy mixture with the already-churned cum and sending it gushing down around the thick shaft. Her body writhed as she let out breathless huffs, unable to properly express herself while her lungs were burning for air. For a moment, she even though she was passing out from the overstimulation - it was almost too much, even for  _ her. _

  
  


It was a strange thought, to be sure.

  
  


“That’s it,” Ashe repeated, her free hand moving to caress Fortune’s red hair. “See how much  _ better  _ submission feels?” Her eyes flicked down, examining her flushed face. “Maybe I’ll show you a bit more, hm?”

  
  


Ashe didn’t let her just ride out her orgasm. Before the last word rolled off her tongue her hips were drawing back through her fluttering quim and then driving forward with body-shaking force, sending even more ecstatic surges of pleasure through her body. Ashe resumed fucking her sa if she’d never stopped, and she did it right through Fortune’s orgasm - and it was far too much for her to cope with. The feeling of her thrusting, using every last inch of her ten-inch monster-cock, driving her thick, walnut-shaped head into her cervix before dragging it along her most sensitive spots was  _ overwhelming;  _ she simply couldn’t handle it, not without any air in her lungs. 

  
  


“Cum for me,” Ashe husked, driving her hips down with more strength and power than before, ramming it through quivering folds and squirming walls like a spear of ice. She thrust down hard and fast, sending her pelvis clapping against Fortune’s core and her balls thumping against the sweaty, juice-soaked curve of her ass, and the redhead writhed. Her thighs spread wide and slapped against Ashe’s hips, almost as if struggling to coax her in deeper, while her toes curled and feet dragged through the soft, white fur underneath her. It was pure sensory overload, and that was it - but she’d never felt it on such a scale before. 

  
  


“Cum for your Queen,” Ashe continued, driving her cock in  _ harder, faster,  _ each thrust stretching her out and quelling her aching folds by dint of girth. Fortune saw stars more than once as Ashe worked herself through her sopping snatch, her rhythm smooth and unbroken, her hips moving like a figure-skater. She was all elegance and authority, and while it proved a sharp contrast to the Warmother, it was utterly delectable in every possible way. 

  
  


She came hard, like waves crashing against the shoreline. Her hips bucked hard against the thrusting cock, and bliss soaked through every curve of her body as Ashe fucked her like a machine; the smoothest, most skilled machine she’d ever come across, but a machine nonetheless. It was so different from Sejuani’s raw, rough sex, but Fortune couldn’t say which she preferred in the heat of the moment - both so different, and so,  _ so  _ good. 

  
  


“Tell me how much you love it,” Ashe told her, and her grip loosened just enough for Fortune to breathe. She gasped in a few ragged breaths, even as her voice immediately rose up in gasping moans of pleasure, her hips bucking frantically as she rode the high of her orgasm. The cock plunged down, fucking through it, with Ashe dominantly and possessively hanging over her. Fortune’s pause was but a minute in length, but it was enough for the white-haired woman to narrow her eyes. “I’m not used to waiting- “

  
  


“I love it,” Fortune gasped messily, her voice coarse and slutty to her own ears. “My Queen. My Highness. Your Highness. I -  _ fuck -  _ I’m  _ \- h-hah - _ ”

  
  


“Good girl,” Ashe smirked, and another powerful thrust of her hips sent another surge of pleasure through her cunt. “Now, show me.”

  
  


Her hand, finally, left Fortune’s neck, allowing her to breathe properly and unimpeded. Fingers wrapped in her hair and pulled her head up, and at the same time Ashe practically thrust a tit in her face. The soft, doughy mound slapped against her chin and her mouth, and Fortune instinctively started to kiss; she needed to prompting or demanding this time, and just idly pressed her plump lips against the pale, milky flesh, tugging it into her mouth and suckling hard. 

  
  


Ashe let out an appreciative groan as her cock thrust down, fucking Fortune in the best missionary she’d ever had in her life. Her lips were tight around breastflesh, and she kissed a sloppy path across the perfectly rounded mound, peppering it with wet marks that sent saliva dripping off the round curve. Ashe held her face against her breast, mashing it in closer, using her chest as a pillow to brace Fortune while her girldick plunged down. It impaled her time and time again, hitting every sweet spot in quick succession before retracting again, and Fortune was left moaning against her breast.

  
  


She could barely think. She only saw a white light of pleasure, and she chased it. She didn’t care what she was doing, or how whorish it might have seemed; she didn’t want to earn Ashe’s ire again, and she couldn’t deny how good it all felt. Her lips tugged at a nipple, pulling the pink nub between her hungry lips, and suckled  _ hard;  _ like she was trying to drink up her milk. Her hips, meanwhile, bucked up to match her thrusting pelvis, eagerly impaling her hungry snatch on the thick rod. It rubbed up against her insides in all the right ways, caressing in the same manner as a lover, and it drove her body wild with lust. 

  
  


“Isn’t it so nice to know one’s place?” Ashe cooed, pressing her into her breast. White flesh squished against her face, but her mouth still sucked on her nipple all the same. Her tongue rolled and probed the rubbery nub, flicking it, with her teeth occasionally nipping in a way that made Ashe moan. “ _ Mmmm…  _ What could be sweeter than the assurance of your Queen’s loving embrace, and the warmth of her bed?”

  
  


Ashe thrust down, over and over again. It was mind-numbing and pleasing, and even as Sarah came off one tremendous orgasm she felt yet another build inside of her. It was as if Ashe was just effortlessly able to make her cum, and her body was shivering in a way that surely wasn’t healthy. It was like an addiction, with the pleasure being so intoxicating that her body was already craving more of it. It just felt so damn  _ good  _ that Fortune didn’t even want to think of defiance anymore - Ashe was now tied for  _ best damn lay  _ of her life, and it was too much for her to handle. 

  
  


It was easier not to think, and just  _ do.  _ She sucked on her breast as prompted, like she was a baby and not Sarah Fortune, while her hips bucked up to fuck herself on the thrusting girldick. She didn’t even care at how sloppy or whorish it made her seem; her brain put up the brief logic that  _ this is what my Warmother commanded, right?  _ As if it were a shield against self-judgment; she knew it wasn’t, though. She was too weak, and Ashe too strong for her - and by the gods of wind and sea how she loved it. 

  
  


“Women like you,” Ashe pressed on, voice low and throaty, “are tools of pleasure and comfort for stronger women. And that is perfectly fine; you don’t need to be anything more than that.”

  
  


She slammed down hard and fast, and meaty claps filled the tent as flesh slapped against flesh. The hand not holding her head up to her breast moved down, and groped Fortune’s full, heavy breast, her fingers sinking down  _ hard.  _ She bent the pliable mound like dough, squeezing into it until soft breastflesh spilled between her fingers. She mauled it with firm touches and a clamping hand, showing the same level of power and disregard as Sejuani, but with a hand that was as soft as silk and smooth as ice. She pulled back from her ministrations briefly, but only to slap the fat tit and send it bouncing before immediately clamping down again.

  
  


“And I’ll take good care of a body like this,” Ashe continued, her voice a promise and command in one. “You won’t be a toy, like the Winter’s Claw treats you. You’ll be the very finest concubine a regent could ask for, with all you might want - and all you have to do is by the natural cockslut you are.”

  
  


Ashe chuckled musically, and it was the most beautiful sound Fortune had ever heard. “Sejuani might call that soft, but that’s all you are, Sarah. Soft. Curvy. A slut for stronger women - and that’s all I want you to be. So why not indulge in that?”

  
  


_ Why not?  _ Her mind repeated distantly, and she couldn’t think of a good response other than a sultry moan. Her hands, weak though they were, pulled at Ashe’s curvaceous flanks; fingers scrabbling against marble-like skin, pulling as best as she could. Her arms wrapped around her backside and her hands began to scratch at pristine white flesh, as if clawing at Ashe’s body would somehow alleviate the pleasurable ache in her cunt.

  
  


“That’s right,” Ashe drawled, as if her pleasure-soaked cries were a response. “You’re starting to understand what it means to be an Avarosan pleasure-girl. But maybe you need a bit more convincing?”

  
  


She thrust in a way that sent Fortune howling, and smirked. “Maybe another load from your Queen will suffice - yes?”

  
  


“ _ F-fuck  _ yes,” she groaned, in awe at how the cock reamed her out. Her hands scratched at her back, clawing at the smooth, pale skin, and found that she could barely find purchase against her smooth backside - she drew lines in the white flesh, but it was slight. It was like she couldn’t make a mark on the Queen’s perfect body, and her hands just pulled and scrabbled pointlessly. 

  
  


“Yes?” Ashe’s eyebrow rose, even as her hair sloped over her shoulders. “You want to be filled up with your Queen’s seed, Sarah? Your womb a home for her children?”

  
  


“ _ Yes,  _ please,” she whined, senseless and needy. “M-my Highness - Queen, Ashe - Cum inside me,  _ please -” _

  
  


“For such a good girl,” the royal laughed, “how can I say no? You’ve deserved your reward.”

  
  


She thrust down one final time, and her cockhead hit the bullseye - dead-center against her cervix, and blinding pleasure rolled through Fortune’s buxom body even and was closely chased by a gout of cum. Thick, plaster-like seed suddenly blasted her womb for the second time, with Ashe’s massive, swollen sack pulsating hard. It thrummed with life as seed was sent gushing into her insides with the fury of a storming sea, and the abnormally thick and icy-cold substance quickly laid claim to her snatch. 

  
  


Fortune was thrown into her third powerful climax of the day, and the cum surging through her only made it all the more intense. She didn’t understand why it was happening so easily, but with the pleasure so easily obtained and in such quick reach, she didn’t even try to hold back. She cried out with delirious bliss as her orgasm hit her hard, and her hips were sent frantically bucking up against Ashe’s fat girldick. It throbbed in time with her milking, rippling insides, her cunt literally drawing out the thick seed that had just as much of a chance impregnating her as Sejuani’s own cum had. 

  
  


To say it was a risk and a betrayal was enough to send a shock of concern through Fortune - she hadn’t even considered what it might mean for her fertile and very possible not-pregnant body to take such a thick load from someone other than her Sejuani, but even as the thought flittered through her mind it was drowned out by the pleasure overload. It came and went quickly, and each spurt and rush of freezing cold baby-batter was enough to push it into the recesses of her mind. Her body didn’t at all care, after all, and the sheer pleasure that came with such a virile and fat load was enough to distract her. 

  
  


She undulated on the bed and underneath Ashe, her mouth groaning and moaning around her plump breast while her hips bucked frantically. Her insides quivered as cum splattered against walls and filled them out, with her womb pumped full of chilly seed. Gush after gush sent the molasses-like seed spilling out of her cunt and down over the cheeks of her fat ass, and it slurped against the equally fat balls that were even then pumping it all out with hard pulsations. 

  
  


Fortune was left dizzy and delirious with pleasure, her body quivering and quaking with impossible satisfaction - and Ashe just looked smug, her eyes smouldering as they stared down, her breath coming out in pleased husks. 

  
  


“You  _ are  _ a good whore,” she praised, inclining her head. “...But I think you could use more convincing, to understand why your loyalties should be to Avarosa - and to  _ me.  _ Don’t you, Sarah?”

  
  


“Yes, my Queen,” She gasped senselessly, speaking as if on autopilot. 

  
  


“Good.” Ashe let out a sigh. “Because we’ll have plenty of time for this little…  _ culture exchange. _ ” She smirked, and rolled her hips in a way that ground her cockhead against her fluttering, cum-guzzling cervix, and sent a new wave of absolute pleasure thrumming through Fortune. “And the day is still young, and I’ve yet to work off my frustrations.”

  
  


She cocked her head as Fortune mewled. “And you  _ want  _ to comfort your Queen, don’t you, Sarah?”

  
  


“Yes,” she moaned out, mouth still pressed against a fat, milky breast. “Yes -”

  
  


“A sufficient response,” Ashe laughed musically, and resumed fucking - right through her own plentiful release and Fortune’s spasming snatch, as if possessed of boundless stamina. And Fortune? She was just taken along for the ride. 

  
  


_ I won’t even last a week, _ was the last clear thought the redhead could manage before her body was thrown into a fit of pleasure all over again. 

* * *

  
  


The negotiations were another week and a half in, with no end in sight. It was not, however, because they were unable to agree on anything, but rather because they didn’t want to agree to quickly. Neither saw any reason to make the negotiations and their resultant departure happen any sooner than was strictly necessary. The reason was simple: the longer they talked, the longer Ashe was able to use Fortune as a convenient source of stress-relief, and the longer they  _ both  _ could have the sultry redhead huddled under the negotiation table, slurping on their dicks.

  
  


They had moved to a smaller room, with a smaller, more intimate table - all for the sole reason of having the redhead underneath it, in easy reach of both their cocks, and Fortune happily licked and sucked away at both of them however and whenever she could. It only took a week for Ashe to give in to the lewdness of it, and ‘allow’ such a thing - but the Queen of Avarosa was clearly loving having someone so willing and needy to service her. The fucking - the endless parade of lovemaking - had cleared up her frustrations, and the constant draining of her balls made her rather agreeable, as Sejuani put it. 

  
  


Fortune hardly cared about that. She knew it was her assigned job, but Ashe - just like Sejuani before her - had thoroughly broken her on her cock and gotten her addicted. Sejuani had seen it the very next time they’d met - after Ashe had taken Fortune for a forty-eight-hour fuck session - and she’d only laughed. She wasn’t offended, and not annoyed; she was  _ happy. _

  
  


_ “I knew you were a strong and cold-hearted bitch, Ashe,”  _ she’d cheered, much to Fortune’s confusion.  _ “I knew you had the strength in you. _ ”

  
  


Apparently, to Sejuani, it had been her calculated goal to see if Ashe was strong enough - worthy enough - to break in a ‘wild, fiery mare’ like Fortune. A test, so to speak, that Ashe had passed with flying colours. As far as Fortune was concerned it was the weirdest fucking test she’d ever seen in her life, but given how pleased her newest Master seemed, she was content with it. After all, Fortune now had  _ two  _ of the single best and most powerful lays in her life exerting their control over her, and how could she  _ not  _ please two hung and dominant women? 

  
  


So she knelt under the small table, her body wrapped up in the slave garb, tastefully accentuated by Ashe’s own jewelry and some Avarosan silk, while both leaders conversed over the important things. 

  
  


“I think that would be...amenable,” Ashe allowed, inclining her head toward Sejuani. 

  
  


“Is it?” Sejuani raised an eyebrow. “Good.”

  
  


“Quite good,” Ashe replied, her hand pushing Sarah Fortune’s head down on her tremendously long cock, relishing the way it dove down into the depths of her throat and nearly slamming through into her stomach - or so it felt to Sarah; it was hard for her to rationalize when she was substituting breathing for deepthroating. “But I would appreciate you  _ not  _ building watchtowers along the border, if so.”

  
  


“I’m gonna build  _ something, _ ” Sejuani replied. 

  
  


“Just  _ not  _ on the border, where it can be seen as a provocation,” Ashe said, waving her hand, and Sejuani shrugged. Her murmured ‘sure’ was drowned out by the sloppy sounds of Fortune deepthroating Ashe’s cock without relent, her head diving down to impale her throat on the long, smooth rod, her brain marvelling at the smoothness of the polished girl-meat - as if it were lubed up with oils. It slid through her esophagus without friction, effortlessly blocking her windpipe, and even as tears fled her eyes she was in adoration for it. 

  
  


Sejuani snapped her fingers idly. “How about the river?”

  
  


Fortune immediately pulled off of Ashe’s cock with a wet sputter and a rush of liquid, and dove toward Sejuani’s fat log of cockmeat, which was standing tall, proud, and at attention - and still dripping saliva and marked with red lipstick from when Fortune had gobbled it up just minutes earlier. She pressed her lips against it hungrily, her face nuzzling against it and her mouth grasping at iron-hard dickmeat; it was so much veinier and rougher than Ashe’s, and sucking both women off at the same time providing a delicious contrast. 

  
  


She didn’t leave Ashe wanting, though, and her hand grasped at her cock even as she focused on Sej’s, and she began to stroke with the best handjob she could muster. She couldn’t get her fingers even halfway across it, and it was so slick with saliva and natural smoothness that her hand slipped off more than once, but she eagerly pumped at the Queenly cock and massaged drool into the white flesh. 

  
  


“That will be harder to decide,” Ashe allowed, inclining her head. 

  
  


Fortune slurped at Sejuani’s cock from the underside, allowing the immense weight to rest against her pale face. She hungrily licked the cock, running her tongue across the many swollen inches, adoring the way that powerful girlmeat thrummed against her tongue. She could feel its pulse against her lips, and she kissed at it with a mixture of reverence and desire. Her head swept down, toward massive, hanging balls, and she pulled one between her lips with a sloppy sound that cut through the air.

  
  


She barely fit it inside, but it didn’t matter. She sucked at it, a groan in her throat, while her hand pulled and stroked Ashe’s stiff scepter with the other hand. She felt fingers in her hair, and recognized the roughness as Sejuani’s - idly stroking, in the way that Ashe had told her that their slut loved. She preened as saliva fled her mouth and drooled onto the floor, but the sound was lost amidst the slurping, sucking, squelching, and furiously pumping hands. 

  
  


“It’s of value to both of us,” Ashe continued, “and it will be hard to impartially decide to whom it goes.”

  
  


Sejuani sighed. “Ah… fuck being impartial. This is why it’s so much easier to just rape, pillage, and destroy, and then plant my flag in the ashes.”

  
  


Ashe smirked. “True. But, if that always worked out, you’d have reclaimed your summer lowlands, wouldn’t you have? But you haven’t, because you can’t, and I am so  _ graciously  _ allowing for their return as a show of good-faith -”

  
  


“No, you’re doing that because my fine, red-haired slut is blowing you.”

  
  


As if on queue, Fortune popped Sejuani’s fat ball out of her mouth and replaced it with her fondling hand, just as she replaced the hand on Ashe’s cock with her mouth. She ran her tongue across the many engorged inches, lavishing it in loving attention, eagerly sweeping up toward her throbbing tip and then burying it in her mouth. Her head rolled down, taking it into the hot embrace of her mouth, and then she started to bob in a lewd blowjob. 

  
  


“True,” Ashe laughed. “And she does it  _ so  _ well - don’t you, dear?”

  
  


Fortune popped off her cock for a brief moment, saliva swinging from her fat lips. She couldn’t see either of their faces, huddled under the table as she was, but she looked up at whatever she  _ could  _ see with adoration. “Yes, your Highness!”

  
  


“There we have it,” Ashe chuckled, and Sejuani snorted. “...Though, that  _ does  _ give me an idea…”

  
  


“Pray, tell,” Sejuani murmured, pausing for a moment to admire the sloppy sounds of churning saliva. 

  
  


Ashe smirked. “We’ll let Sarah decide. Or, rather, her body - whoever’s child she has first will be the one to lay claim to the river. A purely impartial decision, I think.”

  
  


Sejuani laughed gutturally. “Oh, how  _ lewd  _ of you,  _ Queen Ashe.  _ I  _ love  _ it.” She slammed her hand down on the table, and Fortune swapped women  _ again,  _ with saliva stringing out from her lips and connecting her to Ashe’s cock. “It’s amusing, though, that you think your kid is cooking in her womb.”

  
  


“We’ll see who’s seed is superior,” Ashe replied coolly, if smugly - like she  _ knew  _ the answer already, but was just entertaining Sejuani’s fantasies. 

  
  


“We will,” Sejuani promised, again caressing Fortune’s hair as she shoved herself down on the cock and let it re-arrange her throat. “But it’s a good plan. If her tyke has blonde hair, the river’s mine; if white, you can have it.”

  
  


“Perfect.” Ashe smiled. “...Well. Since we’re on the topic of her fine slut here, who shall we decide on who has her when?”

  
  


Sejuani shrugged. “Why am I inclined to share?”

  
  


“...Because your whore is potentially brokering peace between our tribes just so that we can both make use of her body whenever we want?” Ashe shrugged. “Because I’m content to put aside differences just to fuck her at my leisure?”

  
  


“Oh. Right.” Sejuani laughed. “I guess she’s good for more than just warming beds.”

  
  


“Oh, she’s not,” Ashe replied colly, letting out a groan as Fortune swapped back over to her cock, instead. “But many wars down south are fought over a single beautiful woman, and it only makes sense that we come together for the pleasure of using her body.”

  
  


“You mean, because you’re desperate enough to give concessions,” Sejuani countered, and Ashe clicked her tongue.

  
  


“If your tribe was so strong, you’d be winning every front,” Ashe pointed out, “But you’re  _ not.  _ Besides, this isn't technically peace - just a more civilized arrangement.”

  
  


“A quarter for you,” Sejuani said abruptly, “and the rest for me. Since she’s, you know, mine.”

  
  


“Half and half,” Ashe countered. “Half the year with you, half with me.”

  
  


“You’re not taking my slut for that long, Ashe.”

  
  


“She’s  _ my  _ slut, judging by how eagerly she’s swallowing my cock.”

  
  


“She’s a whore, doesn’t count.” 

  
  


They both laughed. 

  
  


“A third each,” Ashe allowed after a long moment. “And then, we’ll… share. More  _ peace meetings… _ . And tents close enough to walk over whenever we need a bit of relief.”

  
  


“How perverted,” Sejuani said dryly.

  
  


“I’m just making this arrangement work,” Ashe said, sniffing imperiously - even as she pushed Fortune down on her cock, forcing every last inch into her tight throat. 

  
  


“I think it just might,” Sejuani rumbled after a long moment. “

  
  


“...We should also, therefore, decide on who marks her where.”

  
  


Sejuani laughed. “I’ll put my crest as a tramp-stamp - I like seeing it when I fuck her fat ass.”

  
  


“Then mine shall go over her womb,” Ashe said casually, flicking a nail, as if they were conversing about something far more mundane. “So everyone knows who she belongs to.”

  
  


“I’m - hah -  _ amenable  _ to that.” Sejuani sat back in her seat, looking under the table and licking her lips. “...But all this talk about playing nice and slutty redheads is making my blood boil, and since we have said fine slut right here on her knees…”

  
  


“I’ll agree to a short break,” Ashe conceded with barely even a second of consideration. 

  
  


There was a short pause before Fortune was dragged out from under the table, and thrown over it by Sejuani’s powerful arms - and she was sent squealing as her big, fat cock plunged into her cunt without remorse, using raw force to drive through the already cum-stuffed channel and ream it out. At the same time Ashe’s cock returned to her throat, and with a silky roll of her hips, it slid through the narrow channel without a hint of effort. It caressed her throat’s walls in a way that made her purr with delight, and her eyes rolled back into her skull.

  
  


Honestly, Fortune was happy she had no say in the negotiations. She didn’t care what they decided on, or how they did so; she was just happy that both were in agreement, and that they were both intent on treating her like the cock-starved slut that she was. Whatever they wanted, whatever bed they wanted her to warm, whoever’s kid they planned on pumping into her womb on any given year, she’d do it. 

  
  


As long as the two hung alpha studs didn’t stop treating her like she deserved, Fortune would do  _ anything.  _

* * *


End file.
